Cuanto queda para la felicidad
by WhiteTigerKiara
Summary: Sabaku No Temari era una mujer seria que nunca se había preocupado por los hombres pero, después de tres años regresa a Konoha como examinadora en los exámenes Chuunin y, su joven guía, Nara Shikamaru hará que esto cambie. Pero, ¿será amor o sólo deseo?
1. Trabajando en Konoha

**Bueno tengo que confesar que este no es el primer fanfic que escribo pero si es el primero que publico. Espero que os guste, actualmente esta pareja me trae de cabeza. Me parece que son geniales y es por ellos que abandone un fanfic que estaba haciendo antes de este.**

**En este fanfic la historia se centra en la evolución de la relación de Shikamaru y Temari desde que empieza Naruto Shippuden (empieza ahí) hasta que… ¡os dejaré con la intriga!**

**Críticas, comentarios, todo será bien recibido. Lo hago con mucho cariño.**

**Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la serie Naruto & Naruto Shippuden © Masashi Kishimoto**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 1.**

Era la época de los exámenes Chünin, hacía muchos años que no se veían. Unos tres.

La última vez fue aquella en la que Sabaku No Temari tuvo que rescatarle de las garras de una ninja del Sonido. Nara Shikamaru, a pesar de ser vago y cobarde, aquella vez se enfrentó a su primera misión como Chünin, liderando el grupo que fue al rescate se Sasuke. Las cosas no fueron tan fáciles como aparentaban, y sus amigos y miembros de equipo acabaron gravemente heridos por culpa de aquellos ninjas. Él, sin embargo, sólo se lesionó un dedo, y para colmo acabó llorando delante de ella.

No era precisamente una imagen muy buena, seguramente ella pensaba de todo menos algo bueno sobre él. Pero no era así, aunque en un principio ella parecía ser una mujer dominante y dura la realidad era muy diferente.

Tras tres largos años volvieron a encontrarse. Temari ya había ascendido a Jounin y Shikamaru continuaba siendo Chünin. Temari se encontraba en dirección a Konoha. Esta vez como embajadora de Suna participando en la preparación de los exámenes Chünin. El viaje de Suna a la hoja se hace largo y pesado por tener que atravesar el desierto pero una vez estás cerca ya se hace más ameno. El paisaje que rodea a la villa de la Hoja siempre ha sido espectacular rodeado de frondosos bosques, y la hierba alta de un verde intenso, la cantidad de plantas es tal que es un lugar adecuado para la proliferación de especies animales. Además de que caminar por los senderos rodeada de tanta vegetación baja la temperatura y evita los sofocos del largo viaje.

Temari se hallaba tan cerca que podía divisar a unos metros la puerta que da lugar a la villa de la Hoja. Por fin podría descansar en algún hostal tranquilo, seguramente el mismo en el que se alojaba siempre. Es más cómodo cuando llegas a un lugar que ya conoces. Siguió caminando, y de pronto, recostado en la puerta se hallaba él. Nara Shikamaru.

Aquel chico tenía un aura especial, había algo en él que le atraía y que ella no entendía por qué. A decir verdad, el recuerdo que tenía de él no era muy bueno, aquella vez que se enfrentaron en el examen Chünin al principio parecía un chico arrogante, y más tarde acabó rindiéndose por la falta de chakra.

Y ahí estaba, con la mirada perdida en el cielo y las manos en los bolsillos, como si nada pudiera afectarle. Al sentir la presencia de la chica bajó la mirada y la miró con ojos penetrantes. Ella se acercó despacio, estaba cansada y no tenía ninguna prisa. Se saludaron y se pusieron en camino a ver a la Hogake.

- Tiempo sin verte, Temari-san… - dijo él con voz calmada.

- Buenos días, Shikamaru – respondió ella sin demasiada emoción, verle a la entrada de Konoha no era lo que más esperaba.

- No sé si lo sabrás pero a partir de este momento comienza mi misión de guía de la embajadora de la Arena… no sabía que habías avanzado tanto…

- Vaya, ¿órdenes de la Hokage?

- Sí, órdenes de la Hokage.

- … ya veo, sí como decías antes, estos años he avanzado mucho, ahora soy Jounin y embajadora de Sunagakure como bien sabes.

- ¿Jounin? Eso sí que es ir rápido, bueno, supongo que algún día yo también debería ascender…

- Sí, deberías – dijo ella con voz seria.

- Ya estás regañándome, ¡qué problemático va a ser esto!

- Oye oye, a ver que te has creído niño, no necesito a nadie que me guíe, puedo apañármelas yo sola – dijo ella exaltada por lo que había dicho el chico.

- No es que sea lo que más desee en el mundo pero las órdenes son las órdenes así que tratemos de llevarnos bien… – dijo él con la intención de calmar las cosas.

- Mmmff… - bufó ella sin mucho ánimo.

Continuaron caminando en silencio dando por zanjado el tema y al cabo de pocos minutos llegaron a la mansión Hokage. Una vez allí entraron y llamaron a la puerta del despacho de Tsunade.

- ¡Adelante!

- Buenos días, Tsunade-sama - dijo el chico.

- Buenos días Hokage-sama – dijo la chica.

- ¿Sabaku No Temari, no?

- Así es Hokage-sama.

- Bien como ya sabrás tu misión mientras estés aquí será colaborar en la preparación de los exámenes Chünin. Shikamaru será tu guía mientras estés en Konoha y además el también participa en los exámenes así que seguro que tendréis mucho trabajo en común.

Ya le he dado a Shikamaru una lista de las tareas que tenéis que hacer, por hoy tenéis día libre pero mañana debéis comenzar.

- Sí, Tsunade-sama – respondieron al unísono.

- Bueno pues está todo dicho el resto os toca a vosotros, podéis marcharos.

- Con su permiso…

Shikamaru y Temari salieron de la estancia en silencio. Lo cierto es que cuanto menos hablaran mejor, siempre acababan discutiendo. Salieron de la mansión y se pusieron en camino hacia el hostal donde ella debía alojarse. Shikamaru caminaba junto a ella, y ella se preguntaba por qué, después de todo, no era la primera vez que se quedaba en Konoha.

- Shikamaru, puedes irte si quieres, ya sé donde está el hostal.

- ¿Estás segura? No quiero fallar en mi misión…

- Sí tranquilo puedes irte.

- Eh, bueno es que yo… me preguntaba si querrías hacer algo conmigo esta noche, después de todo mañana empezaremos a trabajar y no tendremos más tiempo libre…

- ¿¡Qué has dicho!

- ¡Ey ey! ¡No me malinterpretes! Me refería a si querías salir a cenar algo o a dar una vuelta, siempre que vienes a Konoha no haces más que trabajar, también puedes descansar ¿sabes?

- ¿Salir… contigo?

- Sí bueno, a no ser que pienses en alguien más…

- No, está bien así, no me gusta estar rodeada de gente…

- Entonces pasaré a recogerte a las ocho, ¿te parece bien?

- De acuerdo, espérame aquí mismo. Hasta luego.

- Adiós…

Los dos pararon, acababan de llegar al hostal y ella se alejó por la puerta. Shikamaru se quedó mirándola durante unos segundos y después se fue. Metió sus manos en los bolsillos y miró hacia arriba. Casi no había nubes y el cielo comenzaba a tomar un color anaranjado. Eso era malo, si no había nubes no tenía forma de relajarse y tenía que pensar con cuidado. Lo cierto es que esa chica le gustaba, pero él no sabía como se conquistaba a las chicas y mucho menos como tratar a una novia. ¿Novia? Quizá una palabra que le aterrorizaba, y encima ella era muy dominante. Ahí se veía que él y su padre eran dos gotas de agua, les encantaban las mujeres así.

- Hmmm, qué problemático eres Shikamaru, mira que fijarte en una mujer tan dura, y encima tres años mayor que tú. Esto será difícil – pensó en voz alta el chico que tras unos minutos caminando ya se encontraba cerca de su casa.

Aceleró el paso y entro en casa, al la entrada se descalzó y saludó a su madre. Rápidamente se dirigió a su habitación, tenía que cambiarse de ropa y ponerse presentable, de alguna forma debía empezar y tenía que ser con buen pie. Shikamaru se quitó la ropa y se metió en el baño. Una vez adentro, comenzó a desprenderse de su ropa interior y se quedó mirando su torso desnudo delante del espejo. Tenía un cuerpo bien formado por el ejercicio, unos pectorales firmes y unos abdominales marcados. Sus bíceps y su espalda bien definidos, no eran muy anchos pero estaban bien. Su cuerpo a los dieciséis años estaba bastante bien. Pero entonces, hizo lo inevitable, bajó su mirada y miró su miembro en reposo. La verdad es que esa parte de él tampoco estaba mal pero como es de esperar los chicos jóvenes nunca están contentos con su medida. Extendió su mano por la zona para palparse, sin embargo se lo pensó dos veces y antes de continuar paró. Si se entretenía podría llegar tarde y eso no sería un punto a su favor. Así que acto seguido se metió en la ducha y se dejó acariciar por el agua caliente que rozaba su cuerpo. Se enjabonó el cuerpo y se lavó el pelo, debía quedar impecable. Al cabo de unos minutos se enjuagó y cuando hubo terminado salió de la ducha. Ya se acercaba el momento decisivo.

Entro en su habitación con la toalla envolviendo su cadera. Y fue hasta el armario, allí miró su ropa disponible y seleccionó una camisa manga larga negra, un vaquero grisáceo y unas deportivas negras, discretas y bastante presentables. Una vez se puso la ropa, recordó que en su cumpleaños su madre le regaló un collar que le quedaría muy bien si se dejaba dos botones de la camisa abierta, para que se pudiera ver parte de su pecho bien formado y quedara coronado por aquella plaquita plateada, que colgaba de una cadena de eslabones pequeños también de plata y, que por detrás estaba marcada con su nombre y su fecha de nacimiento. Se miró al espejo que tenía en la pared, se veía muy bien, sólo le quedaba hacerse su peinado habitual recogido en una coleta y habría terminado.

Después de tener el pelo seco y peinarse, cogió las llaves y su carterita cuadrada negra con dinero suficiente. Debía invitarla a cenar para empezar a caerle bien y a lo mejor así dejaba de mirarle como a un crío. Al pasar por la cocina su madre se quedó mirándolo impresionada, desde luego su hijo había crecido, ya no era un niño y además se estaba convirtiendo en un hombre guapo y apuesto, puede que incluso mucho más que su padre. Verle de esa manera hizo que se pusiera nostálgica porque parecía como estar viendo a su esposo cuando era joven. Pero, ¿por qué de repente su hijo actuaba así? Un chico que siempre ha sido tan despreocupado y vago… probablemente se había enamorado, era la única explicación.

- Eh mamá, no me mires así…

- Lo siento Shikamaru, pero es que estás muy guapo, ¿vas a salir?

- Sí, siento no habértelo dicho antes, cenaré fuera.

- Oh, ya veo… y es que, acaso… ¿has quedado con alguna chica?

- ¿Eh…? ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

- Pues es que, no te habías arreglado tanto nunca antes, además es la primera vez que te veo el collar que te regalé…

- Ah, lo siento mamá, no quería perderlo mientras trabajo o estoy de misión, por eso no me lo ponía, pero sí… saldré con una chica.

- ¡Ja! Lo sabía, ¿y es guapa? ¿La quieres?

- ¡Oh por favor mamá no empecemos con preguntitas!

- Vaya, por lo menos dime cómo se llama y qué hace, y cómo os conocisteis…

- Se llama Sabaku No Temari, es la hermana mayor del Kazekage Gaara, actualmente está en Konoha como embajadora de Sunagakure y participará como colaboradora en los exámenes Chünin junto conmigo. No estamos saliendo juntos ni nada por el estilo, lo que pasa es que… bueno, quiero llevarme mejor con ella. Desde que nos conocemos no hacemos más que pelearnos y si vamos a trabajar juntos durante varios días será mejor que nos llevemos bien, ¿no crees?

- Tienes razón Shika, pero yo creo que hay algo más…

- No hay nada más, y será mejor que me vaya o llegaré tarde.

Shikamaru salió de prisa de casa, no tenía ganas de seguir hablando del tema porque cada vez se estaba poniendo más nervioso. ¿Y si ella ya tenía novio? Seguro que sí, era una chica guapa y atractiva, además con diecinueve años como no iba a tener novio… él no tenía ninguna posibilidad. Probablemente estaba actuando en vano, el sólo era un niño ante sus ojos.

Temari se había alejado por la puerta dejando atrás a aquel chico. Se había puesto nerviosa mientras hablaba con él porque era la primera vez que un chico le ofrecía una cita. Acudió a recepción para pagar el importe correspondiente a los días que se quedaría allí. Menuda ruina, más les valía a los de Konoha pagar bien por el trabajo ofrecido. Y sobre todo le preocupaba una cosa, ¿él la iba a invitar? Estaría bien porque si tenía que estar pagando comidas en restaurantes se iba a quedar sin dinero en poco tiempo pero por otra parte no estaba bien darlo por supuesto, debía coger dinero por si acaso. Al fin y al cabo, no había quedado claro si era una cita o un simple paseo con un compañero de trabajo.

La chica subió las escaleras y abrió la puerta de su habitación con la llave que le habían dado. Su habitación era la 104, en el primer piso. Tenía ganas de descansar por el largo viaje que acababa de hacer pero la verdad le apetecía mucho salir. A parte de ser la primera vez que salía con un chico, era bien cierto que ella no solía divertirse con mucha frecuencia. Siempre acababa haciendo cualquier cosa con su hermano Kankuro o simplemente hablar. Faltaba una hora y media para las 8, tenía tiempo de descansar aunque fuera media hora, se quitó la mochila que traía con todos sus utensilios y ropa y dejo el abanico recostado en la pared. Se deshizo las coletas que llevaba habitualmente y se descalzó. Miró la cama y sintió su llamada, así que se acercó y se acostó por encima de las sábanas. Sólo sería un rato, para descansar nada más.

Pasadas las siete y media Temari se despertó sobresaltada, había dormido de más y ahora seguro que llegaría tarde. Se levantó a toda prisa y se metió en la ducha, no duró mucho porque en pocos minutos aquel chico problemático estaría esperándola abajo. Cerró el grifo y se envolvió en la toalla para dirigirse a la habitación y cambiarse de ropa cuando, de repente pudo ver como en la cama en la que había estado minutos antes se encontraba aquel chico. Mirándola a lo lejos, acostado boca arriba con las manos detrás de la cabeza dándole la inclinación adecuada para poder apreciar lo que se acercaba a lo lejos.

- Temari…

- ¿¡Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo aquí?

- Lo siento, creí que ya estarías lista y subí a esperarte pero no pude evitar entrar al ver que no me contestabas…

- ¡Sal ahora mismo de aquí! – dijo ella acercándose peligrosamente.

- Tranquila, tranquila, ya me voy – dijo él levantándose de la cama, pero en aquel momento no pudo evitarlo y antes de salir paró en seco.

Se giró hacia ella y, nerviosamente, la rodeó con los brazos acercando su rostro al suyo y le robó un beso mientras ella trataba a duras penas de liberarse de aquel abrazo empujándolo con las manos en los hombros. Al final, ella desistió en su intento y subió sus manos por la nuca del chico acariciándolo. Ante aquella caricia Shikamaru se quedó pasmado, separó su boca de la de ella y la miró a la cara. Ella estaba un poco colorada y en ese momento bajó las manos que rodeaban al chico.

- ¿Ya estás contento? ¿Esto era lo que querías no? – le dijo ella haciéndose la dura.

-… no aún no… - respondió un Shikamaru que notaba como su deseo por ella aumentaba cada vez más.

- Ya has conseguido tu objetivo, no tenemos por qué salir, así que por favor vete de aquí…

- No quiero, quiero estar contigo, acepta mi invitación por favor…

- No sé Shikamaru, esto no está bien…

- Te espero afuera… - dijo el zanjando el tema y se alejó de ella cerrando la puerta a su paso.

Ella se sentó de golpe en la cama y se tocó los labios, aquel chico había encendido en su interior toda una hoguera. Qué había pasado, cómo habían llegado a eso… Temari intentó no pensar y se acordó que él estaba esperándola afuera. Así que se acercó a su mochila y sacó algo de ropa para la ocasión. Bueno en realidad no era nada del otro mundo pero por lo menos no era su atuendo habitual. Temari sacó un vestido verde pastel que hacía juego con el color de sus ojos. Finalmente se puso unas sandalias negras diferentes también a las que solía usar habitualmente. En esta ocasión, decidió dejarse el pelo suelto para estar un poco diferente por una vez.

Ella no se complicaba mucho, así que en cuanto estuvo lista salió de la habitación y allí estaba él mirándola, examinándola, escrutando cada curva de su cuerpo.

- Ya podemos irnos… - dijo ella intimidada ante la mirada del chico.

- Está bien, vamos.

Los dos se pusieron a la búsqueda de algún sitio tranquilo donde pasar un buen rato y comer bien. Shikamaru no tenía experiencia en citas, sin embargo de repente como si surgiera de la nada, divisó a lo lejos un sitio que él sabía que a veces visitaban sus padres cuando celebraban una ocasión especial. Aquel lugar tenía fama de intimista por ser muy tranquilo e íntimo, especial para las parejas. Shikamaru le indicó que pensaba que aquel lugar estaba bien y los dos entraron.

Al entrar un hombre les llevó hasta una mesa libre que por suerte les tocó en una que hacia esquina donde debían sentarse uno al lado del otro por ser un asiento estilo sofá en lugar de sillas. Temari sintió que se desvanecía, aquello no podía ser bueno, todo estaba saliendo tal y como querría él pero no como querría ella.

Se sentaron y al poco rato llegó un camarero para tomar su pedido. Pidieron la comida y entonces se quedaron en silencio, paralizados por el ambiente que les rodeaba. El lugar no estaba muy lleno, seguro que se llenaba más el domingo, pero así entre semana era difícil. Había algunas parejas, y unas se miraban acarameladas mientras que otras se abrazaban o besaban. Todo aquello solo contribuyó a ponerlos más nerviosos aún y sintieron la necesidad de romper el hielo.

- (Shikamaru se aclaró la garganta)... mmm, espero que te guste el sitio.

- … eh sí, no está mal. Gracias por invitarme, en verdad lo necesitaba.

(Silencio)

- ¿Por qué no te entrenas para ascender a Jounin? Creo que si te lo propones eres perfectamente capaz de conseguirlo.

- No es que no haya querido, bueno en parte sí, es bastante problemático. Tú sabes bien que cuando ascendí a Chünin fue por casualidad, en aquel entonces peleé contra ti pero ni siquiera quería pelear. Además no he tenido mucho tiempo libre, la Hokage me tiene de trabajo hasta las cejas y ahora trabajo en el centro de decodificación, ya sabes, ese de resolver enigmas y códigos… se creen que porque sea superdotado será fácil pero lo que no saben es que no lo es. Soy un manipulado.

- Venga Shikamaru, deberías estar contento. No todo el mundo puede entrar en un puesto así.

- Sí, supongo que tienes razón…

(Silencio otra vez)

Llegó la comida, empezaron a comer. El ambiente se estaba tensando cada vez más porque los dos sabían muy bien que estaban evitando hablar de ellos mismos. No mediaron palabra alguna durante el rato que estuvieron comiendo, pero para su desgracia, terminaron. Mientras se encontraban a la espera del postre, se volvió a tensar la situación, ya no tenían mucho más de que hablar y él necesitaba saberlo.

- Y dime, Temari… ¿tienes a alguien especial en tu vida? – dijo él con la voz temblorosa.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? Claro que tengo, tengo a mis hermanos…

- Sabes que no me refiero a eso…

- ¿Me estás preguntando si tengo… novio?

- Tú que crees…

- No tengo… no me interesan esas cosas – respondió ella cortante - ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Eh, yo bueno, es que… nada sólo tenía curiosidad, tenía la sensación de que seguramente tendrías…

Temari se enrojeció, ¿trataba de conquistarla? No le sería fácil, pobre inocente. Entonces llegó el postre de la casa, helado de té. Comieron nuevamente evitando mirarse a los ojos y una vez acabaron él pago la cuenta y salieron de aquel sitio.

- Será mejor que te acompañe…  
- No hace falta, puedo ir sola no me perderé.  
- No tengo nada que hacer, puedo acompañarte.  
-Está bien si quieres…

El sol ya se había ocultado por completo y las calles estaban oscuras. No sería de buen hombre dejarla vagar por las calles completamente sola, aunque la verdad es que ella podía llegar a ser temible.

Shikamaru se dio cuenta de que a lo largo de la calle no había demasiada gente, solo una o dos personas. Seguramente ya era muy tarde. Aprovechando el momento, la tomó de la mano.

- Ven, quiero que vengas a un sitio.  
- ¿Eh? ¿Adonde me llevas?

- Ahora verás.

Shikamaru se apresuró y tras atravesar varias calles llegaron a un parque desde donde las estrellas se podían apreciar mejor sin la contaminación lumínica de las casas. Aun agarrado a su mano le indicó que se sentara en un banco que había allí y él tomó asiento a su lado.

- Es bonito, ¿verdad?

- Sí que lo es, hace mucho que no me ponía a apreciar las estrellas, están hermosas esta noche.  
- No más hermosas que tú…

Shikamaru aprovechó que ella había bajado la guardia y posó una mano en su cuello por debajo del mentón para acercar su cara y poder besarla nuevamente. Ella trató de apartarse sin mucho éxito y una vez más quedó presa de aquel beso. De pronto sintió como las manos del chico bajaban peligrosamente buscando su cuerpo y descansaron en su cintura. Cuando creyó que el peligro había pasado vio como él separó su boca y bajó por el cuello, y por el escote…

- Shikamaru para…

- ¡Que pares te digo!

Entonces él paró y aun con las manos aferrándola la miró a los ojos y pudo ver como estaba un poco enfadada.

- Perdona mi deseo…  
- No me puedo creer que estés haciendo estas cosas bebé llorón.  
- Es por eso que lo hago, no quiero que me sigas viendo como a un bebé llorón, ya no soy un niño Temari.  
- Eso no te da derecho a nada, aunque no quieras verlo todavía eres un niño, soy mucho más mayor que tú.

- Eso no implica nada, no me subestimes… - dijo él acercándose otra vez a ella.  
- Shika… no… - Temari volvía a tener sus labios ocupados por los de aquel chico, esta vez no puso resistencia, ese chico le gustaba cada vez más.

Alzó sus manos y se aferró a su espalda atrayéndolo más hacia ella, eso último que había dicho en realidad era mentira. Ella deseaba besarlo una y otra vez, y sentir el fuego que desprendían sus cuerpos con solo un roce. Pasado un rato el paró.

- Mmm… estoy en mi límite… será mejor que nos vayamos.  
- Está bien – dijo ella con la respiración entrecortada.

Él la agarró de la mano y ella se dejo llevar. Pasados varios minutos caminando por las calles de Konoha por fin llegaron de nuevo al hostal donde ella se alojaba. Cuando estaban delante de la puerta, Shikamaru le dio un beso en la mejilla a modo de despedida. Ella sin embargo, no se conformó con eso y le dio un beso fugaz en los labios. Él se sorprendió pero sonrió, quizá esto era un buen comienzo y ella comenzaba a aceptarle.

- Adiós Shikamaru, gracias por todo.  
- No hay de qué Temari, mañana nos vemos.  
- Hasta mañana – dijo ella entrando en el lugar y dedicándole una sonrisa arrebatadora que paraba el corazón.

Sin duda Shikamaru esa noche no dormiría.

* * *

**Un capítulo larguito, creo… o no sé, vosotros diréis. De momento la historia irá despacito en cuanto al lemon porque quiero relatar todas las fases de su relación. Espero que os haya gustado.**


	2. Reconocimiento

**Hola hola, si ya estoy aquí otra vez. Veo que no ha causado malas impresiones el primer capítulo. Eso está bien, si a la gente le gusta me anima a escribir.**

**He visto entre reviews que os ha parecido que Shikamaru era muy lanzado, pero todo tiene su explicación. Creo que si Naruto no fuera un Shonen seguro que Shikamaru terminaba lanzándose de esa manera. O al menos es lo que yo quiero, y sé que muchos/as de vosotros/as también pillines/as. Pero no os creáis que todo va a ser tan fácil, la relación será problemática… jajajajajaj**

**Además de que no ha sido sólo en reviews, la gente que me ve a diario y que lo ha leído me ha dicho que, en efecto, era muy lanzado jajaja. Entendedlo, es frustrante que ella se empeñe en tratarlo como a un niño.**

**En principio quiero ceñirme a los sucesos de la historia original con la diferencia de que obviamente yo no me centraré en relatar nada de eso, porque en general todo va a ser romance y etc jajajajaja ya me entendéis…**

**Digamos yo lo que quiero desarrollar el sueño de algunos/as fans que nos gustaría que en la historia original se mostrara algo más de su relación.**

**Ah sí, los primeros capítulos, no sé si dos o tres, serán una especie de flashback larguito que engancharé con el resto de la historia que ya tenía por ahí escrita en mi teléfono móvil.**

**Y una última cosa, si se os ocurren títulos para los capítulos podéis decírmelo y yo los pondré si veo que encajan con el contenido y me gusta la idea. Si tenéis un título que os gusta a varios entonces elegiré entre el que elija la mayoría de la gente.**

**Espero que sea de vuestro agrado.**

**Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la serie Naruto & Naruto Shippuden © Masashi Kishimoto**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 2. Reconocimiento_  
_**

Shikamaru se despidió y esperó a que ella subiera a su habitación. En pocos segundos ya había emprendido el camino hacia su casa porque sabía que si ella se giraba, aunque fuera un instante, él ya no podría separarse. Mientras caminaba pensaba sobre todo lo que había pasado en tan sólo un día.

- _"Menuda lata, no entiendo todo esto… qué pretendes Shikamaru… qué se supone que debo hacer ahora, no tengo ni idea de cómo tratar a las chicas. Y encima intento hacer como que soy un hombre cuando todavía sigo siendo un crío. Ella está a años luz de mí, pasarán varios años hasta que sepa muchas cosas… pero no puedo esperar, yo la quiero ahora…"_

Shikamaru se apresuró por llegar a su casa, era la primera vez que se sentía tan desconcertado. Él siempre había sido un chico frío y calculador. Nunca actuaba sin tener en mente una estrategia y para que él elaborara una estrategia hacía falta que estuviera interesado en el tema en concreto, que eso ya era más difícil. Y sin embargo en esta ocasión a duros pen… perdón, a duras penas sabía qué hacer.

El chico que se encontraba bastante tenso en ese momento entró corriendo en casa. Quería dormir y olvidarse de todo lo sucedido, pensarlo sólo le daba más vergüenza.

Entró en su habitación y empezó a desvestirse para ponerse cómodo.

_- "Aggghh, mendokusai… después de lo de hoy, ¿cómo voy a ser capaz de trabajar todos estos días con ella? Sé natural, sé natural… no lo pienses" _– pensaba Shikamaru mientras se acercaba al armario para coger su pijama.

- ¿Shikamaru?

- ¡…! Papá…

- ¿Qué te pasa Shikamaru? Me ha dicho tu madre que estabas raro y he venido a verte al ver que ni siquiera he sentido si habías llegado… ya creía que no vendrías a dormir pero… - se detuvo su padre al ver la notable excitación en la entrepierna de su hijo.

- No es nada… - dijo Shikamaru girándose para que Shikaku no se diera cuenta, pero ya era tarde – no le digas nada a mamá…

- Tranquilo, no le diré nada. Pero trata de calmarte, no vayas a causar problemas por ahí, ya sabes…

- Lo sé de sobra, y ahora si me dejas… – dijo Shikamaru mientras salía de la habitación dejando a su padre perplejo. Esas situaciones siempre resultan incómodas y encima acababa de verle su padre.

Su padre no preguntó más y se fue.

Shikamaru salió y miró como su padre se iba a su habitación mientras que él se quedó en el jardín mirando el reflejo de la luna en la charca que había allí en medio. El frío de la noche le ayudaría a calmarse, o al menos eso creía, ahora que sus padres sabían lo que le estaba pasando sería embarazoso encontrarlo en ciertas circunstancias.

Su prodigiosa mente de superdotado le jugó una mala pasada. Sin darse cuenta acabó pensando en aquello que debía evitar. Recordando lo que habían hecho esa noche, la cena, los besos, las caricias… ya no sentía el frío de la noche. Su piel se había convertido en una amenaza de incendio para el bosque de su clan. Despacio deslizó una mano por dentro del pantalón. Era imposible distinguir si su mano era la que ardía o era aquel miembro que rodeaba con la mano. Era demasiado tarde, si lo que quería era evitar aquel momento a solas por vergüenza con sus padres ya no podía. Sacó su mano de entre la ropa y cogió un poco de papel en el baño. Y ya no pudo evitarlo más, se fue de allí y cerrando la puerta corrediza de su habitación, se tumbó en la cama dejando que toda su parte de hombre racional se rindiera ante sus deseos más primitivos.

Efectivamente, Shikamaru no durmió esa noche. O al menos, no mucho.

Temari subió a su habitación. Aun tenía el pulso alterado por lo que había pasado. Aquel chico le había robado su primer beso, y no se conformó con uno. Hasta ahora nunca había pensado en chicos porque siempre estaba ocupada de aquí para allá. Cuando era pequeña con sus hermanos, y ahora con su trabajo. Con el paso del tiempo había llegado a la edad de diecinueve años completamente inmaculada sin la más mínima huella de presencia masculina en ella.

Aquel chico que apenas hacía unos instantes le estaba robando hasta su último aliento había sido el primero en su vida, y encima era menor que ella. No podía negar que le gustara, pero nunca se había planteado algo con él. ¿Cómo era posible que hasta ahora no se hubiera dado cuenta de que ella se había convertido en la mujer de sus sueños? Aquella que les causa problemas a los chicos jóvenes por las noches. En este caso a él.

De sólo pensarlo quería morir, o que se abriera la tierra y se la tragara. Lo cierto es que llevaba un tiempo esperando encontrar a un hombre con el que compartir sus días pero no eso. Estar con un niño sería un problema.

Sin embargo.

Aquella noche se había portado como un auténtico caballero. La había llevado a un lugar bonito a cenar y habían pasado un buen rato hablando, aunque un poco tensos. Sin duda, Shikamaru no aparentaba la edad que tenía. Parecía mucho más avanzado que los chicos de su edad.

Temari se tumbó en la cama pensando en todo aquello. Al poco rato se acordó que debía desvestirse para no dormir con la ropa con la que había salido a la calle. Cuando notó el frío de la noche en su piel pensó en él, y en lo mucho que le gustaría que estuviera allí como aquella tarde. Que de repente apareciera postrado en la cama o que se acercara por detrás y abrazara su torso desnudo y la inundara de besos y caricias.

¿Pero qué estaba pensando? Se giró hacia la cama y no lo encontró. Se veía tan tentadora la idea de dormir semidesnuda que no se lo pensó dos veces. Se metió entre las sábanas y sintió su roce en sus pezones, era demasiada la excitación que le había provocado aquel chico. Al final no pudo evitarlo y dirigió sus dedos hacia su entrepierna. Al entrar entre las bragas noto como las había humedecido ya aunque no se había tocado. Este chico había causado estragos. Menos mal que no estaba ahí o probablemente hubieran acabado acostándose en la primera cita. Pensar eso hacía que por lo menos se sintiera menos culpable por lo que estaba haciendo. Acariciándose pensando en él y en qué estaría haciendo ahora. Con lo joven que es seguro que sus padres le habrían castigado por llegar tan tarde.

Estaba ya cerca del éxtasis. Sus dedos rozaban su parte más sensible con habilidad y agilidad. No podía hacer nada para parar porque simplemente ya estaba atrapada en ese bucle de placer. Su cuerpo ardía aunque en realidad hacía frío esa noche. A todo esto se añadía su vello erizado por el contraste. Las noches en Suna eran tan calurosas que hacer cosas así era hasta pesado. Pero en Konoha todo era tan distinto. Shikamaru había encendido su pasión y ahora ella se rendía ante un delicioso orgasmo con el que finalizaba su agitación dejando que toda su esencia se deslizara entre las bragas.

Temari recuperó la respiración y, finalmente, se sintió tan cansada que no tardó en dormirse.

Shikamaru se despertó muy cansado. No había podido pegar ojo pensando en lo que pasaría al día siguiente. Cosa muy rara en él. Ahora iba a estar durmiéndose todo el día, genial.

Se fue directo al baño y se dio una ducha rápida para despejarse. Después fue a su habitación para buscar su ropa. Hoy tocaba el uniforme shinobi habitual: camiseta de malla manga larga; camiseta azul oscura manga larga también, pero menos que la otra, con la placa del símbolo de la hoja en el brazo izquierdo; el pantalón azul oscuro, las sandalias y finalmente el chaleco verde oscuro. Se hizo la coleta como siempre y se fue a desayunar.

Al llegar a la cocina se encontró con su madre que le esperaba para desayunar.

- Buenos días.

- Buenos días Shikamaru.

- ¿Dónde está papá?

- Hoy ha salido pronto, tenía bastante trabajo – dijo Yoshino mientras le dejaba el plato con el desayuno y un vaso en la mesa.

- Ah ya veo…

Shikamaru empezó a comer y enseguida se sentó su madre a desayunar con él.

- Shikamaru, ¿hoy empiezas tu trabajo en lo de los exámenes Chuunin no?

- Así es.

- ¿No estás nervioso?

- No, estoy cansado y tengo sueño. Encima esta lata de trabajo no hace más que comenzar. Si por lo menos me dijeran que ya se acaba sería feliz…

- Vamos Shika, seguro que lo haces muy bien. Hokage-sama confía en ti.

- Sí, desde que ha encontrado a su fiel siervo ya no me deja en paz. Lo próximo será que me obligue a mudarme a la mansión Hokage, así podría exprimirme un poco más y ella abanicarse tranquilamente.

- Jajaja no digas tonterías Shikamaru, no lo hace por torturarte, eres un chico inteligente y habilidoso, y lo más importante, eres joven. Ahora mismo eres un pilar importante para esta aldea.

- Si eso es lo que crees…

Yoshino retiró los platos que acababan de utilizar y Shikamaru se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

- Bueno, me voy.

- Que te vaya bien Shikamaru, esfuérzate.

- Sí… algo se hará…

Shikamaru cerró la puerta y emprendió su camino hasta la mansión Hokage. Caminaba como siempre con las manos en los bolsillos, bostezando de vez en cuando. Aunque hoy iba especialmente cansado. De pronto a lo lejos vio una figura femenina. Era Temari.

En ese momento le dio un escalofrío. Cómo se supone que debía saludarla a plena luz del día a la vista de todos, cómo había quedado la cosa entre ellos… no sabía nada.

Cada vez se acercaba más a ella, así que intentó poner una cara absolutamente neutra y ocultar su nerviosismo.

Temari por su parte también estaba nerviosa, pero a ella lo que le pasaba es que se sentía avergonzada aun por lo que hizo anoche en su intimidad deseando que él estuviera ahí, antes que por otra cosa.

Así que cuando él por fin llegó a su lado…

- Temari-san… - dijo él en un tono bastante suave.

- Shikamaru – dijo ella un poco nerviosa.

- ¿He llegado tarde? – preguntó él.

- No tranquilo, acabo de llegar. – mentira, llevaba un rato esperándole.

…

- Bueno, vamos a subir.

- De acuerdo.

El camino hacia la oficina de la Hokage fue bastante tenso, a veces por ir tan pegados mientras caminaban se les rozaban las manos y se miraban. Shikamaru guardó sus manos en los bolsillos como reacción. No hacían más que pensar en que acabara pronto todo eso y que llegaran pronto a la oficina.

Después de subir las escaleras, llegaron a la puerta de la Hokage y llamaron con dos golpes en la puerta.

Cuando entraron vieron que en la sala también había más shinobis. A la derecha estaba Uzumaki Naruto, y a la izquierda Haruno Sakura. También estaban en la sala Shizune y Jiraiya. Al parecer Naruto había regresado de su entrenamiento.

- ¿Quéeeee? ¿Lucharé contra Shikamaru? – dijo Naruto atónito – y tú… ¿Quién eres tú? – dijo refiriéndose a Temari.

- ¿¡No te acuerdas de mí! – dijo Temari indignada.

- Jumm… - Naruto dudaba.

- Te equivocas Naruto, ellos no son tus contrincantes. Tu rival está ahí afuera. – dijo la Hokage señalando la ventana.

Naruto se dirigió hacia la ventana y salió para ver quién estaba allí, y para su sorpresa el que estaba allí era su maestro Kakashi.

- Hola Naruto, has crecido.

- Pues tú no has cambiado nada, sensei – dijo Naruto sonriendo - ¿Así que Kakashi será mi rival?

- De hecho será vuestro, rival. Sakura, Naruto, tenéis que enfrentaros a Kakashi para medir vuestras fuerzas y así comprobaremos cuánto habéis mejorado en estos tres años de entrenamiento.

- ¡De acuerdo! – respondieron los dos a la vez.

- Bien pues, lo haréis mañana, que yo también quiero verlo. En cuánto estéis preparados acudid al campo de entrenamiento.

…

- Mendokusai… Tsunade-sama…

- ¿Qué quieres Shikamaru?

- Tsunade-sama, ayer no nos dio las hojas con los nombres de todos los participantes.

- Ah sí, que cabeza la mía, ¡ajajajajaj! – dijo Tsunade intentando disimular – lo cierto es que tendrás que pedírselas a Anko, ¿no te lo había dicho?

- … mendokusai… está bien, iremos a buscarla.

- Seguramente a estas horas esté por la aldea comiendo dango, bueno aunque en realidad ella no deja de comer dango a cada segundo que pasa jajaja.

- Bueno nos vamos…

Naruto y Sakura se habían quedado esperando a Shikamaru y Temari, así que todos salieron juntos de allí y caminaron juntos parte del camino.

- ¡Sakura-chan! ¡Vamos a algún sitio los dos…!

- ¡Ni en tus sueños Naruto!

- Oh, Sakura, siempre tan dura, no cambias.

…

Naruto se giró para mirar a la pareja que les seguía por detrás. Se quedó mirándolos durante unos segundos y después volvió a hablar.

- Y vosotros dos… ¿estáis saliendo juntos o algo así?

Temari enrojeció y a Shikamaru se le quiso salir el corazón.

- No es así Naruto… ella está aquí como examinadora en los exámenes Chuunin y yo también. Además tengo asignada la misión de ser su guía mientras esté aquí…

- ¡Ya claro! ¡Shikamaru, no mientas!

- ¡Ya basta Naruto! ¡No seas pesado! – le gritó Shikamaru que estaba nervioso – por cierto, ¿tú no piensas hacer el examen? Actualmente eres el único de nuestra edad que sigue siendo Genin.

Naruto se quedó paralizado, Shikamaru le había dado en su punto débil.

- Ya todos son Chuunin Naruto, y además, Neji y Temari son Jounin.

- … ¿¡Y Gaara, qué pasa con Gaara!

- Gaara es el Kazekage de nuestra aldea – respondió Temari, que se sentía orgullosa al hablar de su hermano.

- … Vaya, todos habéis mejorado mucho… - dijo Naruto decaído - ¡Me alegro por Gaara!

En ese momento, se acercó Sakura y le dijo algo al oído.

- Naruto, vamos a irnos, dejémosles solos que al parecer si hay algo entre ellos – le dijo Sakura bajito, después se dirigió a Temari y a Shikamaru - ¡Bueno, Naruto y yo tenemos cosas que hacer, adiós!

Naruto y Sakura se fueron y Shikamaru y Temari se quedaron otra vez a solas. Juntos reemprendieron su camino hacia la casa de té. Efectivamente allí encontraron a Anko la cual les dijo que los documentos estaban en el lugar donde se hacía el examen escrito y les dio la llave de su oficina.

- Me temo que prefiero que los documentos se queden allí así que mientras hagáis vuestro trabajo podéis estar allí, dentro de un rato me pasaré – dijo Anko mientras comía dango.

Estaban cansados de ir de un lado para otro una y otra vez, pero era su trabajo. Una vez llegaron a la oficina, abrieron con la llave y entraron. Shikamaru se sentó a un lado de la mesa redonda que estaba en el centro de la oficina. Temari se sentó al lado.

Shikamaru se puso nervioso al tenerla tan cerca pero disimuló y cogió parte de los documentos.

- ¿Qué es lo que nos toca a nosotros? – preguntó Temari – no me mires así, a mi nadie me ha dicho nada, yo solo vine desde Suna para ser examinadora aquí.

- Tenemos que conocer las habilidades de los participantes y preparar las parejas que se enfrentarán en combate, además de formar equipos en caso de que haya gente que se haya apuntado en solitario.

En resumen, los pasos serán: copiar los nombres de los participantes en una hoja aparte para simplificar todas estas cartas de presentación, después agrupamos a la gente que está sola. Les asignamos números diferentes a cada participante para que queden en un asiento distinto los participantes que pertenezcan a un mismo equipo. A continuación asignamos una puerta de entrada al bosque de la Muerte y un rollo del cielo o la tierra a cada equipo.

En caso de que haya preliminares este año tendremos que hacer parejas para combatir y eliminar a los peores.

Finalmente, más de lo mismo, hacer parejas para el combate final que verán todos los señores feudales.

- Vaya Shikamaru, aunque no lo parezca eres muy organizado. No me extraña que te hayan asignado este trabajo.

- Buf, preferiría no ser tan inteligente y organizado como dicen… quiero dormir…

- ¿No te trae recuerdos todo esto? Nosotros nos conocimos en el examen Chuunin de hace tres años – sonrió Temari al ver que Shikamaru bostezaba y se ponía las manos detrás de la cabeza.

El la miró por el rabillo del ojo. Y vio su sonrisa, él también sonrió.

- Sí, me acuerdo… ¡pero es una lata que esta vez seamos tú y yo los que tengan que aguantar el organizar todo esto!

- Es lo que hay Shikamaru… vamos a trabajar – le dijo ella con la intención de motivarlo pero sin mucho éxito.

Los dos empezaron a trabajar con la lista de participantes, cada año eran más y ese bloque de documentos parecía que nunca iba a acabar.

En un instante que iban a coger una hoja nueva cuando de pronto sus manos chocaron. Shikamaru apartó la mano rápidamente como respuesta, y ella se quedó mirando sorprendida.

- ¿Qué te pasa Shikamaru? Ayer no te comportabas así…

- Lo sé es que, creo que ayer fui un poco posesivo… no quiero que me tomes por un desesperado pero es que… no sé como decirlo…

- No hace falta que lo digas… - dijo ella poniéndole una mano en la mejilla para sorpresa del chico.

En ese momento él acercó su rostro al suyo y la besó tiernamente, acercándose a ella cada vez más ciñendo su torso con sus brazos. Estaban tan solos en un lugar tan vacío que parecía que esta vez iban a romper muchas barreras. La temperatura comenzó a subir y ella ya respiraba agitada. Él estaba conteniendo las ganas que tenía de poseerla.

Una mano se le escapó y subió por su cuerpo peligrosamente acercándose a sus pechos. Él rozó uno y ella abrió los ojos y se separó para mirarle la cara, estaba colorado. Los dos estaban colorados. Sin embargo ella no le dijo nada, y al contrario de lo que él esperaba, ella se subió encima de él quedando sentada encima. Shikamaru se sorprendió pero aprovechó el momento y volvió a besarla con más necesidad, ella por su parte puso sus manos detrás de la nuca acariciándola con un suave cosquilleo. Él posó sus manos en el trasero de la chica, que emitió un pequeño gemido al notarlo. Después él bajó poco a poco sus besos por el cuello de ésta, dirigiéndose a un lugar peligroso. Aquel escote en el kimono de la chica que le estaba llamando a gritos. Temari notó su intención pero no le detuvo. Shikamaru llevó una mano a la altura de la clavícula de la chica para bajar un poco la tela por el hombro y dejar el camino más despejado. Ella mientras tanto disfrutaba de sus besos y sus caricias notando como humedecía cada vez más sus braguitas. Él bajó aun más llegando al pecho de la chica en el cual se veía como llevaba un sostén negro que le tapaba la vista a lo que él más deseaba. En ese momento el chico noto como ella movía su cuerpo de manera que rozaban sus sexos. Era su fin.

Shikamaru se tensó de tal manera que no pudo seguir besándola. Aun con la respiración agitada los dos se miraron indecisos.

- Mejor vamos a parar o me provocarás una erección que llegará de aquí a la Arena…

- No seas presumido, no creo que llegues a tanto… - sonrió Temari al ver el efecto que causaba sobre el joven shinobi - … no quiero parar…

- No podré salir a la ca…

Y ella volvió a besarle sin que él pudiera evitarlo reanudando así el momento de lujuria que se les había sido concedido. Ella bajó sus besos por el cuello del chico, dejandole una marca para que se supiera que era suyo. Sin duda ese trabajo hubiera sido una lata si ella no estuviera con él. De pronto se notaron unos pasos al fondo del pasillo y parecía como si se fuera a presentar alguien en la oficina de un momento a otro.

- Vamos a parar, alguien... viene... - le dijo Shikamaru a una Temari sedienta de él que aun se encontraba sentada encima.

- Está bien – dijo con la cara aun enrojecida por la actividad.

Temari se sentó de nuevo en la silla del lado y se puso bien el kimono. En efecto, a los pocos segundos apareció por la puerta Mitarashi Anko.

* * *

**Este capítulo está dedicado a mi amiga Marta, ¡anímate Marta!  
**

**Espero que os haya gustado. ¿Esta vez un poco más hot el momento ShikaTema no?**

**Ahora pondré el significado de algunas palabras para la gente que no suele ver Naruto:**

**Shinobi:** ninja

**Genin:** ninja que se acaba de graduar de la academia (similar a la primaria)

**Chuunin:** ninja de segundo grado (similar a secundaria y bachillerato)

**Jounin:** ninja de élite (similar a universidad)

**Dango:** un postre dulce

**Hokage:** líder de la aldea de la Hoja.

**Suna:** Arena

**Konoha o Konohagakure:** aldea de la Hoja

**Sunagakure:** aldea de la Arena

**Kazekage:** líder de la aldea de la Arena


	3. A escondidas

**¡Madre mía! ¡Hasta yo me he quedado con las ganas de saber como los encontrará Anko, es por eso que no puedo evitar escribir esto con extrema urgencia jajajaja!**

**Hoy seré breve con mis comentarios, después de lo del otro día que casi escribí una página entera hablando yo sola, hoy ya no me queda nada por decir.**

**Gracias a todas las que me comentan a diario, sin vosotras no sería lo mismo. ¿Creo que todas sois mujeres no? Jajajaja somos las fangirls locas del ShikaTema, como me dijeron por ahí hablando en DeviantArt.**

**Por cierto si queréis saber cuando acaba el flashback tengo que decir que… yo tampoco lo sé jajajajajajjaja.**

**Bueno, ¡al turrón!**

**Si eres menor de dieciséis años te recomiendo que esperes a pasar esa edad para leer este fic. Ya lo he advertido.**

**Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la serie Naruto & Naruto Shippuden © Masashi Kishimoto**

**P.D.** **Dentro del fic hay una parte en la que he puesto un asterisco (*), con ello quiero que en ese momento vayáis a esta imagen que es un fotomontaje que ha hecho una de mis dibujantes favoritas en DeviantArt: **http : / lilicia – onechan . deviantart . com / art / 1-Naruto-Shippuden-Episode-144747786

**(Tenéis que quitar los espacios que hay en el enlace para que funcione)**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 3. A escondidas_  
_**

…

- Vamos a parar, alguien viene… - le dijo Shikamaru a una Temari sedienta de él que aun se encontraba sentada encima.

- Está bien – dijo con la cara aun enrojecida por la actividad.

Temari se sentó de nuevo en la silla del lado y se puso bien el kimono. En efecto, a los pocos segundos apareció por la puerta Mitarashi Anko.

- Hola, Shikamaru, Temari… - saludó Anko al entrar a la oficina.

- Hola… - respondieron los dos.

- ¡A ver lo que habéis hecho! – dijo Anko acercándose a mirar los documentos.

- Ehmm… - titubeó Shikamaru.

…

- ¡Pero qué es esto! ¡Tenéis que daros prisa si queréis tenerlo a tiempo…! ¿¡Qué demonios habéis estado haciendo mientras no estaba! – decía Anko con la voz subida de tono pero sin llegar a gritar, y entonces se fijo en una marca en el cuello de Shikamaru que les delataba - … no esperad, me hago una idea…

- ¿Pero qué dices? Si esto está haciéndose pesado es porque es mucho para nosotros dos solos. ¿Por qué los demás examinadores no tienen que hacer todo esto? ¡Espero cobrar un sueldo especial! – exclamaba Shikamaru mientras trataba de evitar la mirada inquisitiva de Anko.

- Shikamaru, no pongas excusas… y ahora creo que debería irme, que este ambiente se hace pesado – dijo Anko refiriéndose a que era evidente lo que había pasado entre ellos - … pero, por favor, acabad con los documentos pronto, sólo tenéis tres días y ya habéis visto lo densos que son.

- Esto es completamente injusto, tengo que hablar con Tsunade… - dijo Shikamaru volviendo la cabeza hacia la montaña de hojas.

- Haz lo que quieras pero acaba – dijo Anko mientras salía por la puerta – por cierto, si quieres me dejas a mí lo de asignar una puerta al bosque de la Muerte a cada equipo. Después de todo eso aun no se puede prever. No sabemos cuantos equipos pasarán.

- Que bien – dijo Shikamaru mientras veía como la mujer se iba de la oficina.

Shikamaru y Temari se miraron avergonzados. Casi los habían pillado.

En ese momento el joven shinobi se levantó.

- Ahora vengo… - dijo un poco tenso y sin dar más detalles.

Cuando regresó parecía más tranquilo. Ella prefería no pensar.

Enseguida regresaron al trabajo en completo silencio. Cierto era que si seguían entreteniéndose como hasta el momento llegaría el día de la primera prueba y no habrían terminado.

Tras varias horas de trabajo sus estómagos amenazaban con salirse de la cavidad torácica.

- Uff, vamos a comer algo o moriré aquí mismo – dijo Shikamaru mientras se ponía una mano en el estómago.

- Sí, está bien vamos – respondió ella.

Como no les apetecía moverse encargaron ramen y así no perderían tiempo en trasladarse. Al poco rato llegó su pedido y comieron.

Después siguieron trabajando hasta que por la ventana se podía apreciar como el sol comenzaba a desaparecer en el horizonte.

- … ¿Temari?

- Qué pasa Shikamaru…

- Vámonos ya, hemos adelantado mucho, creo que lo tendremos listo a tiempo.

- Tienes razón, vamos.

Y así fue como Shikamaru y Temari dejaron los documentos en la mesa y cerraron la puerta de la oficina con llave. Ya casi había oscurecido y él se ofreció para acompañarla hasta el hostal.

- Déjame que te acompañe – dijo Shikamaru casi suplicándole.

- Tranquilo no hace falta, sé como ir – respondió Temari.

- No… quiero hacerlo…

- … - Temari no pudo articular palabra.

…

- Está bien… - respondió ella tras unos segundos en silencio.

Los dos caminaron despacio hacia el hostal disfrutando de su compañía. Finalmente llegaron a su destino pero él no quiso dejarla en la puerta. Así que subió con ella hasta su habitación como un fiel perro guardián.

- Ya está bien Shikamaru, no me voy a perder de aquí a la cama – dijo Temari sonriendo hacia el chico que no parecía querer dejarla.

- Es que, no quiero dejarte… - dijo Shikamaru acercándose a ella, abrazándola con cariño.

A ella le empezó a latir el corazón más rápido, ese niño no hacía más que enloquecerla. Quién le habría dicho que acabaría comportándose como una adolescente besándose a escondidas con un chico de dieciséis años. Era completamente irracional para una chica que estaba al borde de la veintena.

Shikamaru ya era más alto que ella, desde que se conocieron había crecido muchísimo. Ahora si los miraban juntos no sabrían distinguir quién era mayor. Pero al parecer ese crecimiento no sólo había sido físico. Él se comportaba mucho más como un hombre que desea a una mujer, pero no sólo de manera sexual sino que parecía que quería amarla para siempre.

Así que ella ante tal muestra de cariño se dejó fundir en su abrazo en medio de aquel pasillo solitario que daba a la puerta de su habitación. No se habían dicho nada pero era evidente que se querían. Él acercó sus labios a los suyos y esperó a que ella cediera. Y así fue. Ella le respondió el beso con cariño. Así estuvieron un rato saboreándose mutuamente, aquello parecía no acabar. Ya no importaba obtener oxígeno, hubieran muerto felizmente de aquella manera. Pero eso no iba a ocurrir.

- Vamos Shika… tienes que irte a casa – dijo ella como si fuera una madre preocupada.

- … - él parecía no ceder.

- Tranquilo, no me iré, sabes que estaré aquí varios días hasta que termine mi trabajo – decía ella mientras intentaba animarlo.

- Es que es eso lo que no quiero, no quiero perder el tiempo y que dentro de unos días te vayas… me… no quiero… – dijo el con el rostro preocupado.

- Si es eso lo que piensas entonces aprovecharemos el tiempo – dijo ella sonriéndole y acercándose para darle un besito en la mejilla – pero por ahora vete a casa, hoy ha sido un día muy pesado, necesitas descansar.

- Está bien… adiós Temari…

- Adiós Shikamaru…

Shikamaru intentó sonreír aunque no estaba muy contento y acto seguido se fue. Ella mientras tanto entró a su habitación y cerrando la puerta a su paso se dejo caer en el suelo completamente alterada. Había llegado desde Sunagakure para ser examinadora en los exámenes Chuunin y ahora parecía que regresaría con un compromiso más. Ese niño se estaba haciendo ilusiones con ella y eso no podía ser nada bueno. Entre Konoha y Suna había tres días de diferencia. Una relación así iba a ser algo muy complicado, o problemático, como diría él.

- Oh Shikamaru… qué me has hecho… - susurró ella mientras notaba como su cariño hacia el joven aumentaba conforme pasaban los segundos.

Y así pasaron los días. Él iba a recogerla todos los días a primera hora al hostal. Ella sonreía al salir y él le correspondía. Al parecer ya no les importaba si los veían juntos.

Trabajaron durante tres días seguidos en los documentos. Efectivamente acabaron a tiempo y le entregaron las listas a Anko que los recibió agradecida.

Shikamaru habló con Tsunade para que tuviera en cuenta lo del sueldo. No iba a dejarse meter el dedo el la boca por mucho que ella lo tomara por un niño.

Cuando por fin estuvieron libres del trabajo con las listas de participantes pudieron relajarse un poco. Ya sólo quedaba esperar al día del examen.

Durante los días que no tenían trabajo no se vieron mucho porque, hasta ahora su relación era meramente laboral. Así que Shikamaru salía a pasear y se encontró con Kiba que discutía con Chouji porque Akamaru le había robado la última bolsa de patatas.

- Eh qué os pasa – dijo Shikamaru.

- ¡Éste perro que me ha robado la bolsa y se ha comido todas las patatas! – gritó Chōji – ¡Kiba, ahora me las pagas!

- ¡No te voy a pagar nada! ¡No te vendría mal adelgazar un poco! – dijo Kiba.

- ¿¡Qué has dicho! – chilló Chōji realmente enfadado.

- ¡He dicho que estás gor- Kiba no pudo continuar porque Shikamaru le había tapado la boca.

- ¡Callate Kiba… sabes que sí dices eso morirás! – le advirtió Shikamaru sudando la gota gorda – mejor vete, ya le entretengo yo…

- Está bien… ya te las devolveré Chōji… ¡hasta luego!

Y Kiba se fue subido en Akamaru a toda velocidad.

- Jummm… - Chōji aun se encontraba molesto por lo sucedido – Shikamaru… hacía mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos.

- Lo sé Chōji, he tenido mucho trabajo.

- Pero también es cierto que has estado con una chica… no me puedo creer que no le cuentes nada a un amigo.

- Perdona Chōji, te juro que si hubiera tenido tiempo te habría contado…

- Bueno y a que esperas Shikamaru.

- Ella es… ya sabes quién es, no te hagas el loco. La hermana de Gaara, aquella chica problemática de la Arena.

- Sí, sé quién es…

- Pues… creo que me gusta… demasiado…

- Vaya Shikamaru, nunca te había visto así.

- Sin duda esta chica me ha cambiado… - afirmó Shikamaru – pero hay mucho que no sé, y a veces me da miedo estar con ella…

- ¿Qué te da miedo Shikamaru? – preguntó Chōji.

- Pues que no sé que es lo que le gusta a las chicas… ya sabes… tengo ganas de… pero no sé como… agh…

- Yo tampoco sé como será Shikamaru pero, ¿mejor por qué no le preguntas a quién pueda saber?

- ¿A quién? ¿¡A mi padre!

- A ella Shikamaru…

- ¿A ella? ¿Cómo le voy a preguntar a ella qué es lo que le gusta?

- ¡Preguntándoselo tonto! ¿Y tú eras el superdotado? Jajaja – se reía Chōji ante la timidez de su amigo.

- Tengo que irme Chōji, ahí viene ella…

- Nos vemos Shikamaru…

Shikamaru saludó a Temari. Aquel día no tenían mucho trabajo así que era como si hubieran acabado. Sólo tenían que terminar de revisar unos documentos y llevarlos hasta la Hokage. La misma rutina de todos los días, aburrida y monótona. Aunque no tanto con su compañía.

Shikamaru y Temari acabaron su trabajo diario y estaban mirando toda Konoha desde el techo del edificio donde se hospedaba la chica.

- Por fin hemos acabado… - dijo él.

- Sí, ahora sólo queda esperar… - respondió ella.

…

- Temari… - susurró Shikamaru.

- ¿Sí? – preguntó Temari.

- Fíjate, no te parece todo esto tan bonito. Konoha tiene unas vistas sin igual.

- Eso no es cierto, el encanto de Suna con esas dunas de arena no tienen precio.

Él se quedó mirándola. Lo verdaderamente cierto es que ella lucía mucho más bonita que cualquier paisaje, ya fuera Konoha o Suna.

Shikamaru suspiró. No le apetecía discutir, sólo quería disfrutar de su compañía hasta el último segundo.

- Como hoy hemos acabado pronto, podríamos hacer algo diferente que no sea trabajar… - comentó él.

- Y qué quieres hacer…

- Quiero mostrarte algo… - dijo él mientras se levantaba y tomaba su mano. Ella se sorprendió pero se dejó llevar.

Tras un rato corriendo de la mano se internaron en un bosque que ella no conocía. Al llegar aun seguían de la mano, y el no la soltó hasta que llegaron a un lugar hermoso, que inspiraba paz. Todo era tan verde y tan mágico con tantas flores y colores que parecía un paraíso idílico. Ese ambiente que les rodeaba sólo les hizo enrojecer aun más.*

Ya no podían negar que algo pasaba entre ellos y era más que simple atracción física.

A todo esto se le añadía la presencia de los hermosos ciervos que no se inmutaron ante la pareja que los observaba de cerca. Entonces Shikamaru soltó su mano y se acercó a uno de los ciervos. Era una hembra, al parecer se llevaban bien porque ésta gustosamente se dejó acariciar. Entonces Temari se acercó y los ciervos se alejaron un poco.

- Vaya… tampoco doy tanto miedo… – dijo ella en un susurro.

- Este es el bosque de mi clan, el clan Nara. Es normal que los ciervos no estén acostumbrados a personas que no sean de mi familia. Pero no te preocupes, eso puede cambiar…

- Qué quieres decir…

- Es evidente… - dijo Shikamaru mientras la miraba fijamente esperando una respuesta.

Pero ella no respondió. Tras unos segundos él obtuvo como respuesta a una mujer que se acercó y aproximó sus labios para besarle. Él le siguió el juego y se fundieron en un profundo beso como ya habían hecho en otras ocasiones. Pero esta vez plenamente conscientes de sus sentimientos.

Acababan de declararse sin palabras.

Se besaban con necesidad, con furia. Los labios húmedos y ardientes, las lenguas parecían no querer separarse. Ella aferraba su cuerpo con los brazos rodeando su nuca. Él la llevo contra un árbol para aumentar la fricción entre sus cuerpos. Y entonces ella subió una pierna con la intención de rodearle aún más. Su pierna quedó completamente descubierta porque la tela del kimono tenía una abertura en esa parte. Shikamaru lo notó y pasó su mano por el muslo acariciando su piel. Ella experimentó una corriente eléctrica que le atravesó de pies a cabeza cuando sintió como su mano buscaba sitios prohibidos. Entonces él descendió por su cuello hacia su escote. Besando la parte de su pecho que se asomaba cada vez más. Y entonces, cuando ya estaba a punto de abrirle el kimono paró.

- Temari… - dijo él mirando a la mujer excitada que tenía atrapada contra el árbol.

- Qué pasa…

Y entonces él se armó de valor y se lo dijo.

- Quiero que seas mi novia…

- Eso no puede ser Shika… es demasiado pronto…

- No lo pienses, olvida mi edad… - dijo Shikamaru. Pero ella no lo decía por él, lo decía por ella.

Ella casi con veinte años todavía conservaba su virginidad y le daba miedo entregarse así de repente. Sin embargo en aquel momento estaba realmente excitada. Él podía hacerle casi cualquier cosa de lo sensibilizada que se encontraba.

Él cogió su otra pierna y ella le rodeó con las piernas de forma que quedó completamente alzada contra el árbol. Ella se agarró más fuerte a su espalda para no caerse y se dejó llevar por los besos que el chico le daba y que hacían que ella enloqueciera. El comenzó a abrirle un poco más el kimono para llegar a su pecho. Entonces a ella el frío que le entró le puso la piel de gallina aunque en realidad ardía por dentro.

- ¿Tienes frío? – preguntó el entre susurros en su oreja.

- Un poco – respondió ella con la respiración pesada.

- Vamos a mi casa… - sugirió él.

Y como cosa extraña, Temari no se resistió sino que fue de la mano con él hasta su casa. En ese momento no estaban sus padres porque era viernes y habrían salido por la aldea a dar una vuelta. Es por eso que ese día Shikamaru prefirió ir a un sitio más íntimo que a pasear por Konoha.

Era la primera vez que Temari estaba en casa de Shikamaru. Su casa era de estilo japonés antiguo. Con suelos de madera y la mayoría de puertas eran puertas correderas de madera, casi todas con ciervos dibujados en ellas. Tenía dos pisos de altura. En el bajo la cocina, un baño, la sala de estar, y varias habitaciones con diferentes usos, algunos con fines lúdicos como jugar a shōgi. Seguramente era el juego favorito de Shikamaru, después de mirar las nubes claro. Después de todo era un juego caracterizado por su estrategia, como el ajedrez occidental.

En el piso de arriba estaba su habitación y la de sus padres, además de otro baño. Era una casa bastante grande. Y tenía un jardín en el cual había un pequeño estanque rodeado de piedras medianas en el borde.

- ¿Os gustan mucho los ciervos? – preguntó Temari mientras contemplaba su entorno.

- Mi familia ha cuidado ese bosque y a todos esos ciervos desde hace varias generaciones. Así que se podría decir que en realidad incluyéndolos a ellos, somos toda una familia. Son el símbolo con el que se reconoce a mi clan – dijo el tomándola de la mano y guiándola por la casa.

- Cada vez sé más cosas de ti que me gustan… - dijo ella muy bajito pero audible.

- ¿Ah sí? Tienes que ir aprendiendo si algún día serás mi esposa…

- … - ella se había quedado muda.

Shikamaru entró a su habitación y cerró la puerta. Casi acorralándola.

- ¿Por qué no me respondes? – dijo él cuando ya estaban adentro.

- Es que…

- Vamos dímelo – empezó a alterarse el chico.

- Es que no creo que lo nuestro tenga futuro – sentenció ella.

…

- ¿¡Por qué dices eso! – exclamó él.

- Porque… vivimos muy lejos. Una relación así será muy difícil Shikamaru.

- ¡No tiene por qué! – dijo él muy triste, parecía que acabaría llorando. Así que agachó la cabeza para que ella no viera su semblante triste.

- Shikamaru…

- No me digas eso, no me digas eso por favor… yo te quiero Temari…

Ella se sintió un poco triste también. Era cierto que le tenía mucho cariño pero era más fría en ese sentido. Cuando sabía que algo no le convenía podía comportarse como si nada importara. Le había seguido el juego todos esos días porque pensaba que probablemente cuando ella se fuera él se olvidaría de todo y puede que encontrara a otra chica más dispuesta y más guapa que ella. Pero él no era así, él era aún muy joven y no había experimentado nunca antes lo que era el amor por una mujer. Quizás todos esos sentimientos que estaba experimentando eran confusos para él y no sabía si la amaba o simplemente la deseaba.

- No creo que me quieras como dices Shikamaru, para eso hace falta mucho más que unos días juntos.

- … te olvidas de una cosa… - dijo él dejando las palabras en el aire.

- ¿De qué? – preguntó ella.

- Tú y yo no nos conocimos ayer. Sabes perfectamente que llevamos juntos mucho tiempo, luchando entre nosotros o apoyándonos como compañeros de batalla.

Pero siempre eras tú la que me rescataba de algún peligro, así que es muy probable que tú no me quieras ni me admires como yo a ti. Yo era sólo un niño… soy sólo un niño…

Perdóname por amarte… pero lucharé por ti te lo prometo.

Dicho esto, ella se sintió como basura. ¿Por qué actuaba así? ¿Por miedo a ser decepcionada? ¿Por miedo a que todo acabara mal? Estaba siendo muy egoísta. Por miedo a ser herida no quería abrir su corazón.

- Shikamaru, tengo miedo… si esto empieza no quiero que me dejes…

- No te dejaré…

En ese momento ella le abrazó y él le correspondió el abrazo.

- Que me dices Temari… ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

- Sí quiero, Shikamaru…

Acto seguido volvieron a besarse y sin saber cómo, se hallaron en la cama muy pegados. Ella sobre él, disfrutaba del calor de su cuerpo, del sabor de sus labios. Volvieron a reanudar el momento de pasión que habían dejado en el bosque. Hacía varios días que no tenían encuentros tan intensos por culpa del trabajo. Pero ahora tenían un par de días libres hasta el momento del examen. Tenían que aprovecharlos antes de que acabara y ella tuviera que irse.

Shikamaru se levantó un momento quitándose el chaleco y dejándolo a un lado. Ella mientras se quedó fascinada contemplando como los músculos del chico se marcaban a través de la camiseta. Él se dio cuenta y se levantó un poco la camiseta como si le preguntara si debía quitársela. Ella tenía muchas ganas y poniendo su mano sobre la de él siguió el movimiento hacia arriba de manera que acabó quitándole la camiseta para más tarde quitar la de malla. Shikamaru estaba asombrado, hasta ahora ella no se había mostrado tan interesada en algo. Se sentía un poco avergonzado por mostrar su torso desnudo, pero tenía que reconocer que eso le estaba poniendo muy caliente. Así que entonces aprovechó y desató el lazo que ajustaba el kimono de la chica. El kimono se abrió un poco mostrando la ropa interior que ésta llevaba. Ella miró hacia otro lado esperando a ver que hacía el chico. Entonces él se reclinó y cambió la postura de manera que ahora estaba encima de ella. Era su momento para disfrutar.

Shikamaru le quitó el kimono poco a poco dejándola en ropa interior. Ella sonrojada se dejaba llevar porque tenía muchas ganas de sentirlo cerca. Shikamaru comenzó a besar su cuello, bajando por el pecho y entreteniéndose en su vientre. Temari ardía cada vez que él rozaba su piel con sus labios. Shikamaru quería más, quería ver más.

- Temari… siéntate… - le dijo él al oído.

Y ella se levantó como él le dijo. Shikamaru rozó su mejilla con los labios y pasó sus manos por detrás de la chica para desabrochar el sostén.

Ella sabía lo que él quería y ella misma se quitó los tirantes dejando al descubierto sus firmes senos. Él mientras la miraba extasiado, entonces bajó su rostro hacia uno de ellos y lo besó. Luego sacó su lengua y comenzó a lamer suavemente el pezón. Temari respiraba agitada, mientras sus manos reposaban en la espalda del chico. Shikamaru pasó a lamer el otro dejando los dos pezones bien erectos, o por lo menos casi tanto como él.

- Mmmm Temari, te amo… - dijo el chico recostándola de nuevo contra su almohada.

- Y yo a ti Shika- no terminó de decirlo porque él ya volvía a atrapar sus labios con los suyos.

…

- Dime Temari… cómo debo seguir… - dijo él entre susurros.

Ella sonrió al saber que él era completamente casto y le preguntaba como debía continuar.

- Pon tu mano ahí – le indicó señalando un lugar en la tela de sus bragas que coincidía justo con su clítoris – acaríciame…

Temari comenzó a gemir aún más excitada cuando el movía sus dedos entre sus piernas por encima de la tela que aún ponía una barrera entre ellos.

- Ahhh Shikamaaru… - decía ella completamente extasiada.

Shikamaru notó como la tela se humedecía hasta tal punto que notaba la humedad en sus dedos.

De pronto se oyó un ruido en la puerta de la casa.

- ¿Shikamaru? – llamó su madre – Ya estamos en casa.

…

- ¡Oh, no! ¡Qué mala suerte! ¡Temari corre… vete al baño y métete en la ducha, les diré que te caíste en el río mientras entrenábamos!

- ¡Vale! – respondió ella dándose prisa por esconderse. Él escondió la ropa que se habían quitado debajo de la cama y le dio una toalla que sacó del armario.

Temari llegó a tiempo al baño y puso el pestillo. Shikamaru fingió que no pasaba nada y que simplemente se estaba cambiando de ropa cuando llegaron sus padres.

- Hola Shikamaru – dijo su padre - ¿Qué tal el día?

- Bien bien, cansado… después del trabajo me puse a entrenar y estoy bastante agotado.

- ¿Estás con alguien? – preguntó Shikaku.

- Sí, está Temari aquí, mientras entrenábamos se cayó al río por mi culpa y se está bañando – respondió Shikamaru, quizás su mentira colaba – voy a llevarle algo de ropa ahora que acabe.

- Muy caballeroso por tu parte, que orgullo de hijo… - dijo Shikaku sarcásticamente viendo como la cama estaba revuelta y un sostén asomaba por debajo – ya que está aquí y es tan tarde por lo menos invítala a quedarse.

- Contigo no se puede… voy a darle algo de ropa… - dijo Shikamaru al oír que el agua de la ducha había cesado y al ver que su padre era igual de perspicaz que él.

- Está bien, le diré a tu madre que tenemos una invitada a cenar. Y que tendrá que quedarse a dormir. Pero por lo menos preséntanosla de manera formal, ¿no te parece? – dijo Shikaku, un poco más comprensivo.

- Gracias… papá… - dijo Shikamaru mientras se acercó al baño con un pantalón corto que podía venirle bien y una camiseta que se le había quedado pequeña.

Al vestirse Temari se secó el pelo y Shikamaru ordenó la habitación y dobló toda la ropa que habían dejado por ahí tirada.

- Casi nos pillan, o más bien, ¿debería decir que nos han pillado? – dijo Shikamaru sonriendo detrás de ella mirándose en el espejo del baño.

Ella le miró en el espejo y sonrió también.

- Qué vergüenza Shikamaru…

- No te preocupes, les caerás bien. Además mi padre me ha dicho que te quedes a cenar y a dormir aquí esta noche.

- ¿Es eso verdad?

- Completamente.

- En menudo lío me has metido, me debes una Shikamaru.

- Lo que quieras, pero ahora vamos a cenar.

Shikamaru se puso una camiseta y los dos bajaron las escaleras en dirección al comedor.

Allí esperaba su padre sentado en la mesa y su madre se acercaba con los platos.

- Mamá, papá… esta es Temari, mi novia.

* * *

**Y así acaba este trepidante capítulo, en el próximo ya comenzaré con otros asuntos un poco dramáticos. Hay que darle su puntillo de dramatismo que este ha sido muy feliz xD.**

**Espero que no haya sido muy largo. Ya me diréis que tal.**

**¡Reviews por favor!**


	4. A mi me gusta ganar

**Bueno, sólo decir que a ver que tal queda el capítulo cuatro. Tengo una idea en mente pero realmente voy a improvisar jajaja.**

**Muchas gracias a la gente que me comenta, cada vez que subo un capítulo me paso el día siguiente entrando a Internet desde el móvil para ver si tengo nuevos comentarios y leerlos. Hay veces que sonrío o me río sola por la calle. La gente pensará que estoy loca xD. Por ahí alguien confesó que el fic era algo hot y que también se había sonrojado y algo más… ¡jajajajajjaaja eso me mató!**

**No pasa nada, en verdad eso me satisface. Eso significa que logro transmitir lo que ellos sienten en cada momento.**

**Espero que disfrutéis leyendo tanto como yo disfruto escribiendo.**

**Si eres menor de dieciséis años te recomiendo que salgas ahora mismo de este fic.**

**Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la serie Naruto & Naruto Shippuden © Masashi Kishimoto**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 4. A mí me gusta ganar_  
_**

¿Pero qué hacía Shikamaru? Apenas hacía unas horas que ella había aceptado ser su novia y ya se lo había dicho a sus padres. Pero también era cierto que él no tenía otra forma de explicar que ella estuviera allí en su casa a esas horas y en esas condiciones. A esas horas la gente normal ya se dirigía a sus casas para estar con sus familias y cenar.

Pero Temari se hospedaba en un hostal mientras estaba en Konoha. Además lo único que le quedaba de familia eran sus dos hermanos, Gaara y Kankuro

- Yo soy Sabaku No Temari, es un placer conocerles.

Los dos jóvenes se sentaron en la mesa en frente del señor y la señora Nara. Yoshino, la madre de Shikamaru, miró a Temari y le sonrió. Mientras que Shikaku, su padre, miraba a su hijo con cierta amabilidad pero también con intento de reprimirle.

Shikamaru era idéntico a su padre pero en versión joven. Tenía los ojos oscuros y penetrantes y el cabello negro, liso, fuerte y largo recogido en una coleta alta. Era costumbre en la familia Nara llevar pendientes, incluidos los chicos. Así que Shikamaru desde muy pequeño llevaba agujeros en las orejas, uno en cada. Durante su infancia llevó aros, pero ahora que estaba mayor llevaba unos pendientes redondos pequeños de plata que se los había regalado su maestro Asuma el día en que todos sus pupilos se habían convertido en Chuunin.

Temari era una chica muy bonita, tenía el cabello rubio y largo pero solía llevarlo recogido en cuatro coletas. Tenía los ojos verde menta, y a pesar de vivir en Sunagakure lucía una tez clara cuidada de los rayos del sol.

Lo cierto era que en Konoha no faltaban las chicas bonitas, pero a Shikamaru no le llamaba la atención sólo la belleza. Hizo falta algo más que eso para que a él le gustara una chica, en este caso Temari. Ella era una mujer muy dura de pelar, algo borde al principio y bastante arrogante. No obstante también destacaba de ella el ser inteligente y calculadora, en ese sentido muy parecida a él. Así que la historia se repetía otra vez, él único hijo varón de los Nara había divisado su presa, y ésta era una mujer igual de dura que su madre. Sin duda a los Nara les gustaban los retos. Pero como bien le había dicho su padre toda su vida cada vez que Shikamaru le preguntaba que cómo era posible que hubiera acabado con una mujer así, él siempre le decía: "debajo de una fachada tan dura se oculta una mujer cariñosa con el hombre al que ama"

Su padre tenía razón, Temari había cambiado mucho con él desde que decidió lanzarse y declararle lo que sentía por ella. Y ahora que por fin había aceptado ser su novia esperaba que todo fuera bien, sobre todo por sus padres.

- Bueno… ¿y no nos vais a contar nada? – dijo Yoshino mirándolos.

- ¿Cómo qué? – preguntó Shikamaru haciéndose el loco.

- Como que, cómo os conocisteis por ejemplo y desde cuando sois novios – respondió su madre.

Shikamaru se estaba poniendo nervioso, era muy vergonzosa la situación en la que los habían encontrado y aún más el hecho de que ahora estaba su novia a su lado escuchando las preguntas que hacían unos padres bastante problemáticos.

- Mendokusai… bueno, nos conocimos hace cuatro años en el examen Chuunin. Aquel fue el año en que fui el único que pasé. Me imagino que os acordáis. – dijo Shikamaru.

- Sí, me acuerdo perfectamente… pero, ¿por qué no habías dicho nada? – dijo su padre.

Temari, que estaba a su lado en la mesa, se moría de vergüenza.

- No llevamos mucho tiempo, no es una mujer fácil… - dijo Shikamaru sonriendo.

- ¿Eres de Konohagakure Temari-chan? – preguntó Yoshino de forma cariñosa.

- No, soy de Sunagakure. Estoy aquí sólo por unos días, mientras se hacen los exámenes Chuunin, soy una de las examinadoras. – respondió Temari.

- Ella actualmente tiene diecinueve años y es la hija mayor del cuarto Kazekage y hermana de Gaara, el actual Kazekage. – dijo Shikaku informando a su esposa.

- Vaya, no se te escapa una papá – dijo Shikamaru sorprendido. Estaba empezando a sospechar si su padre les había incrustado un chip en la cabeza cuando dormían o algo parecido, pero… espera… – _"¿¡Diecinueve había dicho! Ahora si que creo que soy un crío para ella"_

A Temari se le subieron los colores, al parecer sus padres ya la tenían fichada. Aunque eso tenía su parte positiva ya que así no era tan extraña entre ellos.

- Shikamaru, podrías habérmelo dicho cuando llegamos y le dejaba algo de mi ropa – dijo Yoshino al ver que la chica llevaba ropa de su hijo.

- No importa señora, estoy bien gracias. Él ha sido muy amable ayudándome. – dijo Temari manteniendo la mentira de que se había caído entrenando.

- Bueno… te prepararé una habitación para que duermas. – dijo Yoshino.

-_"Aunque no sé si podrás aguantar que tu novia duerma sola esta noche hijo" _– pensó su madre.

-_"Ella dormirá conmigo, QUIERO que duerma conmigo" –_ pensó Shikamaru, pero entonces sintió la mirada de su padre atravesándole como si supiera lo que estaba pensando.

_-"Me imagino lo que estás pensando y espero que lo borres pronto de tu cabeza Shikamaru"_ – pensaba su padre mirándole fijamente.

_-"Shikamaru, la próxima vez asegúrate de que vas a estar solo cuando hagamos cosas de estas. Esto es demasiado vergonzoso, no sólo saben que no estábamos "entrenando" sino que saben que estamos deseando estar juntos esta noche" –_ pensó Temari.

Shikaku retiró la mesa mientras que Yoshino se llevó a Temari al piso de arriba para prepararle lo que necesitara para dormir. Le tocaba dormir en la única habitación libre del piso de arriba, justo al lado de la de Shikamaru. Tenía que ser ahí porque ponerla en el piso de abajo era demasiado discriminatorio, aunque ella rezaba porque no se les ocurriera hacer nada por la noche. No sería muy agradable para ella escuchar los gemidos de su hijo y su novia.

Yoshino le puso un futon en el suelo ya que no tenían más camas y también le dio un cepillo de dientes, así como algo de ropa interior nueva sin estrenar.

- Así mañana podrás cambiarte de ropa interior mientras se seca la tuya – dijo Yoshino – además te las regalo, me has caído muy bien Temari-chan.

- Gracias señora y perdón por las molestias… - respondió Temari aun avergonzada.

- No es ninguna molestia, estoy contenta por ti y por Shika… - dijo Yoshino sonriendo – es la primera vez que le veo enamorado y me parece tan tierno…

Mientras tanto en la cocina…

- Acércate Shikamaru – dijo con tono serio Shikaku.

- _"Esto puede ser problemático…"_ ¿qué pasa? – dijo Shikamaru.

- ¿Usas preservativos hijo? ¡Espero que sí! – exclamó Shikaku.

- ¿¡Qué dices! ¿Qué te hace pensar que lo hemos hecho?

- Pues es que la situación en la que os encontré fue un poco comprometida… - respondió su padre.

- Ya pues… no. No es así… - respondió Shikamaru mirando hacia otro lado bastante avergonzado.

- De todas formas yo llevaba pensándolo unos días desde aquel día que llegaste bastante tenso y te he comprado unos cuantos… – confesó su padre mientras buscaba entre la bolsa donde solía guardar kunai.

- ¿¡Qué has hecho qué! – dijo Shikamaru con los ojos desorbitados.

- Sí, te he comprado una caja. Como te pareces tanto a mí me hago una idea de tu talla… toma – dijo Shikaku entregándole la cajita.

- Gracias… - dijo Shikamaru muerto de vergüenza mientras recibía la cajita.

…

- Si estás pensando lo que creo que estás pensando la respuesta es NO. – dijo su padre.

- ¿Entonces para qué me los das si no? – preguntó Shikamaru.

- Te los doy por si un día los necesitas, ¡pero no te la doy para que te estrenes hoy! ¡Ni se te pase por la cabeza! ¡No quiero oír los orgasmos de mi propio hijo y de su novia! – dijo Shikaku.

- ¡Papá no hacía falta que lo dijeras! ¡Me voy de aquí! – dijo Shikamaru mientras salía de la cocina y subía por las escaleras en dirección a su cuarto.

Shikamaru entró a toda velocidad en su habitación mientras oía como hablaban las dos mujeres en la habitación del lado. Abrió el cajón de su mesita de noche y guardó la cajita de condones.

Segundos después, salió de su habitación y se quedó mirando desde la puerta a las dos mujeres que hablaban. En ese momento su madre había terminado de hablar con Temari y se cruzó con su hijo a la salida.

- Por favor, Shikamaru… - dijo Yoshino.

- Lo sé, no hace falta que lo repitas, papá ya me ha dado la lata… - dijo Shikamaru.

- Me alegro – respondió su madre que acto seguido se giró hacia Temari – estaremos abajo viendo la tele, si queréis venir… - dijo Yoshino a la vez que se iba.

- No, de la tele no se saca nada productivo. Vamos a jugar a shōgi Temari – propuso Shikamaru.

- Está bien, algo de actividad mental no viene mal… - dijo ella.

- Ven conmigo… - dijo Shikamaru indicándole que fueran a su habitación.

Temari le siguió y él cogió el tablero de shōgi y dos cojines para sentarse en el suelo. Temari se sentó en uno de ellos y él en otro. Después sacó las fichas y las colocó en el tablero. Al parecer eso iba en serio.

- No creí que realmente fuéramos a jugar a shōgi… jaja – dijo Temari un poco sorprendida.

- En verdad me apetece comprobar que por lo menos hay algo en lo que te gano – dijo Shikamaru pícaramente.

-Eso es lo que tú te crees – dijo Temari mientras sonreía.

- Él único que me gana a veces es mi padre, y últimamente le cuesta – respondió Shikamaru ante aquel reto que le presentaba la rubia.

- Buscaré la forma de cambiar tu racha, niño. – dijo Temari moviendo la primera pieza.

- Si así empiezas no quiero saber como continúas – respondió Shikamaru moviendo otra ficha.

- El final puede sorprenderte – le informó Temari de manera tentadora.

- Eso ya lo veremos – la retó él.

La kunoichi se devanaba los sesos por intentar efectuar algún movimiento que quebrara las defensas del joven shinobi pero era en vano. Shikamaru era realmente inteligente y rápido. Si quería ganarle tenía que distraerle con alguna cosa externa al tablero. Así que ella cambió su postura casta de estar sentada sobre sus piernas en el cojín para ponerse con las piernas hacia delante, con las rodillas alzadas y los pies en el suelo de manera que sus piernas formaban un ángulo agudo con el suelo. Pero sus piernas que ahora apuntaban hacia él no estaban cerradas del todo, así que se podía ver desde en frente parte de sus muslos, y cómo éstos hacían que la mirada del chico se dirigiera inevitablemente a la porción de glúteos de la chica que se podían apreciar. Y para terminar de rematar su distracción, acabó fijándose en como el pantalón corto que ésta llevaba, gracias a esa nueva postura, se marcaban perfectamente los labios vaginales de la chica en la tela.

Todo esto ocurrió en pocos segundos y él apartó la mirada en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Temari sonrió satisfecha al ver que había conseguido distraer a su oponente y comenzó a tomar ventaja. Shikamaru se dio cuenta muy tarde de que la chica había ideado ese plan para que él jugara peor.

- Tramposa… - dijo Shikamaru.

- En el amor y en la guerra todo vale, ¿no? – dijo ella sonriendo.

- No creas que has ganado – respondió él intentando recuperarse del daño que la chica había hecho entre sus fichas.

A pesar de todo, Shikamaru sabía como seguir jugando sin importar en que condiciones se encontraba así que, retomó el juego otra vez con la atención fijada en el tablero. Ella vio como se acercaba el final del juego. Entonces aprovechó un momento en el que Shikamaru iba a mover ficha para tomar su mano y coger uno de sus dedos, el cual comenzó a lamer desde la punta y hacia abajo. Él sentía que se iba a morir ante aquella imagen que se le estaba quedando grabada a fuego en su mente. Ahora ya no iba a poder dormir.

- Con sólo eso no conseguirás proclamarte ganadora – dijo Shikamaru.

- Entonces, ¿qué hago? – preguntó ella.

- No te lo diré, es tu estrategia. – respondió él.

Entonces ella se levantó y se puso a su lado. Alzó una mano hacia la cara del chico que la miraba expectante y pronto vio su boca ocupada por la de la chica. A los segundos ella paró y el sonrió.

- Eso no es suficiente, así está claro que el ganador soy yo.

Temari no soportaba más que él estuviera tentándola se esa manera así que apartando un poco el tablero hacia atrás, se sentó con las piernas abiertas encima de él. Con las rodillas en el suelo y su entrepierna friccionando la del chico. Ella tomó de nuevo su rostro y le besó con labios ardientes, y una lengua intrusa que hacía que el chico sintiera que se le aceleraba el pulso.

- Está bien, está bien, eres la ganadora… - dijo Shikamaru cuando pudo respirar por fin.

- Eso está mejor, Shikamaru – dijo ella feliz y satisfecha.

Pero Shikamaru estaba demasiado excitado de lo de antes y de lo de ahora y el hecho de que ella durmiera en la habitación del lado… TODO le decía que la amara toda la noche. Aunque por otra parte estaban sus padres vigilantes, además de que sería una gran pillada si los encontraban en esas condiciones. ¿Pero, y si esperaba a que ellos se durmieran por completo? Sólo tenía que decirle a ella que aguantara un poco el sueño y que él iría con ella a mitad de la noche.

- Temari, te necesito…

- Yo también a ti Shikamaru…

- No te preocupes, espera un rato a que mis padres se duerman y me colaré en tu habitación a mitad de la noche.

- Eso es un poco insensato... – dijo ella suavemente.

- Tranquila, no haremos nada que llame la atención, sólo quiero estar contigo…

- Eso espero…

- Entonces te veo luego – dijo Shikamaru recogiendo el tablero de shōgi.

- Allí te espero… - respondió Temari.

Cada uno fue al baño en un turno y mientras hacían eso sus padres decidieron que era hora de irse a dormir. Shikamaru se cambió de ropa y se puso su pijama habitual.

Cuando todos se fueron a dormir el tiempo se hizo eterno mientras esperaba a oír los ronquidos de su padre.

Entonces llegó el momento en que creyó que seguramente ya estarían dormidos, así que salió de la habitación en dirección a la de Temari.

De pronto sintió una mano en su hombro.

- Adónde crees que vas… - dijo Shikaku a su espalda.

- ¿EH? Ehm… iba al baño, se me olvidó antes cuando me lavé los dientes – respondió Shikamaru sobresaltado.

- Ya claro… regresa a tu cuarto – dijo Shikaku.

Shikamaru tuvo que regresar y la tensión en su cuerpo no hacía más que aumentar. Seguro que ella ya estaba dormida y se había olvidado de que él iría a verla. Pasado un rato, el joven shinobi pudo escuchar los ronquidos de su padre poniendo la oreja en la pared que daba a la de sus padres.

Era el momento, ahora sí que nada podía fallar.

Salió de su habitación con tal sigilo demostrando que era un gran ninja. Cerró con suavidad la puerta de la habitación donde estaba su amada y la buscó entre la oscuridad.

Cuando por fin divisó el futon y el cuerpo de la chica se acercó con sumo cuidado y se metió entre las cobijas con ella.

- ¿Shikamaru? – dijo ella muy bajito.

- Sí, aquí estoy…

- Has venido… te estaba esperando…

- No podía dormir sin ti, llevo todo la tarde besándote y siempre nos quedamos a medias - dijo el chico que estaba ardiendo por dentro desde hacía varias horas. Necesitaba descargar y no había tenido ocasión.

- Pero… no creo que sea adecuado aquí… con tus padres tan cerca… - dijo Temari nerviosa.

- No te preocupes, haré que disfrutes sin necesidad de penetrarte – dijo el chico que aun tenía ganas de saber como era su chica.

Temari le rodeó con los brazos y él aprovechó para atrapar sus labios y encontrar su lengua con la intención de excitarla al máximo. Ella mientras dejaba que sus manos viajaran por el torso musculoso del joven que parecía extremadamente caliente.

- Es tal mi erección que me duele… - dijo Shikamaru al oído de la chica.

- Mmm, habrá que hacer algo al respecto…

Ella se atrevió a deslizar sus manos entre el pantalón del chico hallando bien marcado su miembro a través del boxer. Le gustaba pensar que ella le ponía de esa manera, así que comenzó a acariciarlo por encima de la tela para estimularlo aún más. Como respuesta a eso él comenzó a respirar con dificultad y tensarse más y más.

- Espera, tiempo al tiempo. Tú también deberías disfrutar – dijo el chico moviendo las manos por encima de la ropa de la chica – no llevas ropa interior, ¿verdad? _"Mmmm… eso me pone las cosas más fáciles"_

Entonces Shikamaru, que estaba recostado de lado besándola, abandonó el rostro de la chica y le subió la camiseta hasta dejar al descubierto los pechos que ya había saboreado antes. Esta vez volvió a deleitarse con sus pechos, besándolos, acariciando los pezones con la lengua, apretándolos ligeramente con las manos, sintiendo como la respiración de su amada se aceleraba y parecía pedirle más. Pero esta vez no se conformó con eso, antes ya había empezado por ahí y no tuvo ocasión de acabar lo que había empezado en la entrepierna de la chica.

Así fue como decidió levantarse y colocarse entre sus piernas. La chica se encontraba con las piernas abiertas esperando a ver qué hacía el joven.

Entonces notó como éste volvía a repetir el procedimiento de antes de acariciarla por encima del pantalón allí donde era más sensible. Pero esta vez no se conformaría con algo así, por lo que le indicó agarrando una de sus manos y colocándola en la goma del pantalón, que lo bajara. Shikamaru se puso nervioso y no sabía ya si temblaba de los nervios o de la excitación. Sus inexpertas manos le quitaron el pantalón a la chica que, como no llevaba ropa interior, dejaba al descubierto todo su centro. Temari se sentía completamente desprotegida al estar con las piernas abiertas y con él contemplando, a la luz de la luna que se filtraba por la ventana, toda aquella maravilla que guardaba su amada y que veía por primera vez en su vida.

Shikamaru sintió curiosidad por saber exactamente que zona era la más sensible así que empezó poniendo un dedo en el clítoris de la chica. Entonces comenzó a moverlo y él sintió como se ponía cada vez más durito y ella cada vez más húmeda. Cuando vio como unos flujos se precipitaban hacia abajo él se sintió tentado por saber como sabían y antes de que cayeran los atrapó con la lengua, saboreando toda la esencia. Temari se quedó asombrada pero no decía nada ya que estaba jadeando lo más bajito que podía para disimular el ruido y no llamar la atención. Entonces quiso saber aún más sobre el cuerpo de la chica, y así fue como acabó introduciendo su lengua dentro de la cavidad vaginal. Movía su lengua traviesamente notando como venían más y más flujos. Temari se sentía desfallecer. El chico estaba bebiendo de ella mientras le daba placer. Entonces sacó su lengua de allí y probó a estimular el clítoris de nuevo. Su boca comía y saboreaba a la chica, y entonces se le ocurrió hacer las dos cosas a la vez. Metió un dedo dentro de ella a la vez que su lengua jugaba traviesa con el clítoris. Temari tuvo que taparse la cara con la mitad de la almohada para no gritar de placer. Shikamaru había metido otro dedo dentro de ella, ahora eran dos los que entraban y salía causando espasmos en el cuerpo de la rubia.

Sin embargo Shikamaru se estaba lamentando no haber cogido los condones que le había dado su padre. Pensó que si no los cogía y hacían otras cosas cumpliría su palabra de que no tendrían sexo pero, lo cierto es que no dijo nada sobre el sexo oral. Pero ahora que su novia estaba allí postrada ante él completamente excitada y receptiva. Necesitaba con urgencia estar dentro de ella. Había acumulado mucho semen durante toda la tarde y ahora estaba a punto de reventar. Mientras pensaba todo esto seguía estimulando a la rubia que parecía que llegaría al clímax de un momento a otro. Entonces la rubia arqueó su espalda ligeramente a la vez que un torrente de flujos salía de ella y se quedaban entre la boca y las manos de Shikamaru. El chico no supo como canalizar la excitación que le produjo ver como su novia se desvanecía en sus manos y él, inevitablemente, eyaculó en sus pantalones lo que le provocó también una serie de espasmos que le atravesaban la columna vertebral.

Shikamaru terminó de limpiar con la lengua a su chica para evitar que todo lo que expulsó cayera entre las sábanas y así no dejar pruebas de lo que habían hecho. Pero él en ese momento se sentía muy mal, y se acostó de nuevo a su lado viendo como la rubia terminaba de recuperar la respiración.

Entonces ella, cuando ya estaba recuperada, se acercó a su rostro y le dio un beso saboreándose a si misma en la boca del joven pero que él no parecía muy animado.

- ¿Qué te pasa Shikamaru? – preguntó Temari confusa.

- Nada…

- Te pasa algo, no me mientas. ¿Acaso te ha dado asco?

- No digas tonterías, nada de ti podría darme asco.

- ¿Entonces?... – Temari tocó su miembro por encima de la ropa que ya no estaba tan duro como antes y en pocos segundos supo la respuesta.

- Es que no he podido aguantar, y me he venido antes de tiempo… parezco estúpido, no sé que pretendo, sólo soy un crío… Seguro que estar pensando que soy un bebé llorón, vale está bien… piénsalo, tienes razón. No soy lo suficientemente hombre aún, si quieres dejarme lo entenderé, después de todo tu ya tienes diecinueve años y seguro que pretendientes no te han faltado… así que no sé que hago yo aquí intentando darte un placer que seguro ha sido mínimo comparado con lo que hayas podido sentir en tu vida…

- Quieres callarte ya, idiota. Me da igual que seas menor que yo, te quiero y punto. Y por eso estoy aquí contigo. ¿Y qué si te has corrido mientras me dabas placer? Es completamente normal que a un chico le pase eso cuando lleva casi todo el día acumulando… cualquier hombre hubiera eyaculado ya hace varias horas y sin embargo tu has aguantado todo este tiempo porque querías darme el placer a mi primero. Y que sepas que ha sido el mejor orgasmo de toda mi vida.

- ¿De verdad? – preguntó Shikamaru un poco más animado.

- Sí, de verdad. – respondió ella.

- Me alegro entonces…

La pareja de jóvenes ninja se fundió en un beso durante varios minutos demostrándose el amor que sentían el uno por el otro.

- Por cierto, me ha gustado lo que he visto ahí abajo… - dijo Shikamaru entre susurros.

- ¿Ah sí? – preguntó Temari sonrojada.

- Sí, y que sepas que estás hermosa con el pelo suelto – dijo el joven shinobi mientras acariciaba el cabello rubio que reposaba sobre los hombros de la chica.

…

Pasado un rato de caricias, la rubia ya se estaba durmiendo cuando entonces el chico dijo:

- Tengo que irme, si me duermo aquí mi padre cuando me vea mañana me mata.

- Mmm, yo quería que durmieras conmigo… pero tienes razón, mejor vete a tu habitación. – Temari se levantó y se puso el pantalón corto que habían dejado tirado por el suelo.

- Hasta mañana… - dijo Shikamaru mientras se acercaba a la puerta.

- Hasta dentro de unas horas, diría yo – Temari sonrió mientras veía como el chico se iba cerrando la puerta a su paso.

* * *

**Bueno aunque había dicho que comenzaría con algo más dramático y, lo cierto es que nunca pensé hacer este capítulo en que Temari se quedaba en su casa tan largo, pero alguien me dijo por review que le gustaría que pasara algo y bueno… aquí esta ese algo jaja, no ha llegado a más porque en realidad eso era lo que tenía planeado para otro capítulo.**

**Los días que está pasando Temari en Konoha se me están haciendo interminables, al principio pensé que me durarían unos tres capítulos pero por lo visto llegará hasta los seis. Estimo que en ese momento comenzará el dramatismo en la historia xD…**

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**¡Reviews por favor!**


	5. Miedos

**Aquí otro capítulo más. Últimamente se me hace tan difícil estudiar que me deprimo y entonces busco una salida en mis palabras. Las palabras que plasmo en cada capítulo me hacen sentir un poco mejor.**

**Bueno no sé que hago quejándome en la parte de comentarios de la autora sobre mi vida jajajaj. Aunque algo de relación tiene, escribir este fanfic me relaja, y mucho más cuando veo comentarios que dicen que les ha gustado.**

**Gracias a YyessyY y Nonahere que me comentan siempre.**

**¿HABÉIS VISTO EL LA PÁGINA 17 DEL CAPÍTULO 515 DEL MANGA?**

**Con eso lo digo todo jajajjajaja!**

**P.D. Hice un dibujo de Shikamaru, quiero que lo vean y me digan que les parece: **

**h ****t t p : / / whitetigerkiara . deviantart . com / # / d31tphs**

**Aún tengo que colorearlo pero eso me tomará un buen tiempo… :S**

**Si eres menor de dieciséis años te recomiendo que salgas ahora mismo de este fic.**

**Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la serie Naruto & Naruto Shippuden © Masashi Kishimoto**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 5. Miedos.**

Shikamaru salió de la habitación en completo silencio y rápidamente entro en la suya.

Lo primero que hizo al entrar fue, evidentemente, cambiarse de calzoncillos. Pero aún estaba lleno de rabia por lo que le había pasado, aunque acababa de hacerla feliz, él en cambio se sentía avergonzado. Las palabras de Temari en realidad no bastaron para quitarle esa sensación. En alguna otra ocasión tendría que demostrarle que él podía llegar a más y no acabar antes de tiempo.

Tiró con rabia los calzoncillos en el suelo y se puso de nuevo el pantalón del pijama. Ya quedaban pocas horas de sueño y debía aprovecharlas. No sabía como pero, sorprendentemente, se había pasado un montón de horas esperando despierto por estar con ella.

Cuando llegó la mañana tenía los ojos completamente sellados. Casi ni podía abrirlos, seguro que sus padres se darían cuenta de que no durmió apenas. Cuando por fin se levantó se dio cuenta de que Temari ya no estaba en su habitación pues todo estaba recogido. Entonces, le entró tal desasosiego en el cuerpo que bajó corriendo las escaleras. Afortunadamente cuando llegó abajo oyó las voces de Temari y su madre. Shikamaru se sintió aliviado y se acercó al comedor donde las dos acababan su desayuno. Al parecer las dos ya se habían duchado y cambiado. Él en cambio aparecía enfundado en su pijama y bastante desaliñado.

- Buenos días Shikamaru, te veo animado hoy – dijo Yoshino.

- ¿Tú crees? – dijo Shikamaru esbozando una sonrisa mientras se sentaba en la mesa a desayunar.

- Eso parece, aunque deberías guardar energías para mañana – dijo la rubia sentada en la mesa.  
- ¿Y eso por qué? – preguntó Shikamaru.  
- ¿No te acuerdas? Mañana es el gran día, tenemos que presentarnos en el aula de examen para vigilar a los examinados.  
- Vaya lata, seguro que me duermo y todos los estén bajo mi vigilancia se copian.  
- ¡Pues no te duermas! Tienes que ser responsable Shikamaru.  
- Mmmm… me lo pensaré – respondió así para molestarla un poco.

Yoshino se levantó de la mesa para darles un poco de intimidad, ya que sólo ellos dos mantenían una conversación.

- Siempre igual… bueno me tengo que ir. Debo prepararme mental y físicamente para mañana. – dijo su novia.  
- ¿Eh? Puedes prepararte conmigo… - dijo Shikamaru con tono tentador.  
- No digas tonterías, ya sabes a lo que me refiero. Además tú deberías hacer lo mismo, mira que ojeras tienes. Hoy descansa y duerme que mañana no será un día fácil.  
- No te vayas… - dijo él suplicante – ¿acaso no te gustó lo de anoche?

Temari enrojeció recordando que el había visto y degustado toda su intimidad la noche anterior.

- Sí me gustó Shikamaru… pero no puedo quedarme más tiempo aquí, para algo he pagado ya los próximos días en el hostal.  
- Me lo hubieras dicho y no tendrías que haberlos pagado.  
- Cuando los pagué aun no estábamos juntos.  
- Eso es verdad…

- Tranquilo, mañana nos veremos Shika – dijo ella dándole un besito en los labios.

Temari se despidió de Yoshino y dándole las gracias se fue de casa de los Nara.

La rubia caminaba por las calles de Konoha pensando en lo que había pasado durante esa semana y media. Las cosas habían cambiado mucho en los últimos días. Ella llegó allí para ser examinadora en los exámenes Chuunin y había acabado liada con su guía. Aunque, a decir verdad, él no era un cualquiera para ella. Es decir, de la noche a la mañana no había surgido esa atracción entre ellos. Lo que pasaba es que a ella, al llevarle tres años de diferencia, no se le pasaba por la cabeza tener una relación así con él. Así que hasta ahora se limitaba a presumir de sus habilidades superiores en cuanto al combate para dejarlo con la boca abierta. No siempre con mucho éxito ya que el chico de cabellos negros no solía sorprenderse con muchas cosas.

¿Quién le iba a decir que llegarían a una relación tan plena en tan pocos días? ¿No era quizás demasiado para un chico tan joven? Para ella no tanto pues, estaba a punto de cumplir veinte años e incluso llegó a sentirse mal por pensar que abusaba de un chico. Pero, qué demonios, las manos de aquel niño hacían que su mente se nublara cada vez que la tocaba. No sabía como pero, en gran parte de los encuentros apasionados que habían tenido ella acababa sintiendo cosquilleos en partes de su cuerpo que ni sabía que existían. Y lo de la última noche fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

No, definitivamente, si se quedaba un día más en su casa acabaría entregándose a aquel chico. Era mejor evitarlo, era demasiado vergonzoso en esa casa, que era la casa de sus padres también. Y más aún después de que ellos supieran cómo su hijo aprendía experimentando con ella.

Temari llegó al hostal y subió hasta su habitación. La verdad, no sabía por qué había rechazado pasar el día con él. Aunque no se quedara en su casa podrían haber salido y así por lo menos no estaría tan aburrida. Ahora no tenía nada que hacer durante todo el día más que esperar a que llegara el día siguiente.

Shikamaru terminó de desayunar y subió a su habitación. Al entrar vio que ya estaba todo recogido, la cama hecha y… ¿los calzoncillos?

- Mamá, ¿tú has cogido…? – dijo en voz alta para que su madre, que estaba en el piso de abajo, le escuchara.

- ¿Ésto? – dijo su madre que apareció detrás de él dejándolo helado del susto.  
- Sssí… - dijo Shikamaru asustado, ahora sí que la había cagado, con esa prueba estaba claro lo que había pasado.

- Shikamaru… esto es un desastre, si tienes las hormonas alteradas y necesitas descargar vete al baño pero no te cargues la ropa interior de esta manera. – dijo su madre bastante enojada por lo ocurrido - Aunque por lo menos me alegra saber que no caíste en la tentación de ir a la habitación de tu novia por la noche y ver que te quedaste aguantando como un valiente, estoy orgullosa Shikamaru.

- Eh… sí… gracias… - dijo Shikamaru sorprendido de ver que su madre no se había enterado de nada – yo los lavaré si quieres, no tienes por qué hacerlo tú, resulta vergonzoso para mí.  
- Sí que lo es un poco, pero no olvides que tu padre y yo pasamos por cosas de estas antes de que nacieras…

- Vale, ¡mamá no hace falta que me lo cuentes! – dijo Shikamaru alejándose hacia el baño con la ropa que se iba a poner.

Shikamaru se duchó y se cambió de ropa. Era un día bastante aburrido y ahora que se había ido Temari aún más. Bajó las escaleras para ver que podía hacer y entonces vio a su madre por casa. Mirándola estaba claro de dónde sacó él ese rostro tan bonito. De pronto, no supo cómo pero se le ocurrió que podría preguntarle unas cuantas cosas.

- ¿Quieres que te ayude en algo? Hoy no tengo que trabajar. – dijo Shikamaru.  
- Pues sí gracias, podrías ayudarme a mover los muebles mientras limpio. – respondió su madre.

Shikamaru se puso a ayudarla y movía cosas cada vez que ella le indicaba. Trabajando juntos acabarían antes. Entonces el chico se atrevió a preguntarle una cosa que le estaba absorbiendo.

- Mamá… ¿la primera vez que lo hiciste… fue con papá?

- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó ella yéndose por la tangente.

- A… ya sabes… - dijo él muy bajito.

- ¿Qué pregunta es esa Shikamaru? – dijo su madre dejando caer algo que llevaba entre las manos ante la pregunta que le hizo su hijo.  
- Lo que oyes…

- Pues sí… - respondió ella dubitativa.  
- ¿Y erais muy jóvenes?

- Un par de años mayores que tú.

- O sea que lleváis mucho tiempo juntos.

- Casi toda la vida…

- ¿Y no te cansas de papá?

- No porque, aunque no lo creas, sigo enamorada de él como el primer día.

- Mmmm…

…

- … ¿Y cómo fue? – preguntó Shikamaru, continuando con su interrogatorio.

- Pues, fue… - su madre dudaba - ¿se puede saber por qué tengo que contarte los detalles de mi vida sexual Shikamaru?

- Para saber…

- Qué extraño que tú preguntes sobre un tema así. ¿Qué quieres saber?

- ¿Te dolió?

- La primera vez de una chica siempre duele… - dijo su madre pensando en que a lo mejor él estaría pensando en su novia.

- Ya veo…

…

- ¿Oye Shika, Temari-chan es virgen? – dijo su madre intentando averiguar si ellos habían llegado a algo más.

- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué tendría que responder a eso? – dijo Shikamaru alterado.

- Yo te he respondido.

- No lo sé… – admitió él.

- Pero entonces, el otro día… ¿no lo habéis hecho? – preguntó su madre.

- ¡No! Yo sólo… estaba con ella en el bosque Nara, estábamos besándonos… y le dio frío y la invité a casa… pero eso no quiere decir que… aghh – decía Shikamaru bastante afligido – Yo… creo que… no sabría como hacerlo…

Yoshino se quedó sorprendida ante la confesión de su hijo.

- Vaya… hijo… no lo sabía.  
- Tengo dudas… temo hacerle daño…  
- Es normal que la primera vez le duela un poco, no te preocupes. Pero probablemente para ella ya no sea su primera vez, ¿eso no lo has pensado?

- Sí, pero, es que quiero que lo sea… quiero decir, cuando lo hagamos… no quiero pensar que la ha tocado otro hombre que no sea yo, aunque suene bastante egoísta…  
- Los hombres de la familia Nara son tan parecidos. Debe ser genético – dijo Yoshino sonriéndole – pero bueno, hagas lo que hagas que sea porque la amas.  
- De todas formas no creo que haga algo por ahora es muy precipitado, pero ya sabes, es mi primera novia y no sé muchas cosas… Ella es muy importante para mí, la quiero con todo mi corazón...

Yoshino se sentía dichosa porque su hijo había sido completamente sincero, y además hablaba abiertamente expresándole sus dudas y miedos. Entonces ella decidió que también podía abrirse con él y decirle muchas cosas.

- Me alegro mucho por ti, sólo espero que estéis siempre juntos. La vida de un shinobi es dura, pero para la mujer de un shinobi es incluso más dura. Los shinobis mueren y ahí acaba todo, pero las mujeres se quedan en este mundo, afrontando el dolor de su pérdida. Cuando una kunoichi decide ser madre, tiene el derecho de dejar su vida de ninja y de dedicarse a su marido y a sus hijos. Sin embargo, es demasiado doloroso pensar que tu marido no puede dejarlo, y que continuamente lo están llamando para luchar o para algún trabajo que conlleva siempre algún riesgo. Es terrible cuando te dan la noticia de que ha fallecido. Conozco muchas mujeres así. Cada vez que tu padre se iba me dejaba un gran vacío por dentro, sentía muchos nervios. Luego fuiste creciendo y la época en la que ibas a la academia fue muy feliz, porque aunque él no estuviera tú eras una parte de él y de mí. Deje de sentirme triste al tener a mi pequeño Shika haciéndome compañía. Pero luego creciste más, y te has convertido en un joven que está cada vez más solicitado tanto por el deber con la villa como por importantes misiones. Sentir que puedo perder a los dos hombres más importantes en mi vida me consume los días que no estáis. Es muy, muy duro Shikamaru. Así que, quiero que sepas que cuando tengas mujer, no debes cuidarte sólo por no querer morir, sino porque siempre tienes una familia esperándote. Tenlo en cuenta. Bueno, y también por favor, cuídate por mi jajaja. Eres mi gran tesoro.

Shikamaru sonrió feliz. Nunca o casi nunca había hablado tan abiertamente con su madre, así que escuchar esas palabras le hizo muy feliz. Quizás a partir de ahora comenzara a hablar mucho más con ella.

- Gracias mamá, no estoy acostumbrado a expresar mis sentimientos, pero que sepas que te quiero.

- Yo a ti también Shika.

- Shikamaru…  
- Jajaja está bien, está bien, Shikamaru.

El día pasó lento pero tranquilo. Shikamaru fue a casa de Chōji para ver si hacían algo pero no estaba. Al parecer había sido asignado a una misión y volvería al día siguiente. Eso sí que era suerte, que su amigo regresara justo el día que él empezaba otra vez el trabajo. Por la tarde salió un rato a dar una vuelta alrededor de su casa y se tumbó en la hierba. Shikamaru se puso a contemplar las nubes como solía hacer con bastante frecuencia. Entonces sintió la presencia de alguien que se acercaba despacio.

- Asuma…

- Hola Shikamaru. – saludó su maestro Asuma.

- ¿Qué haces por aquí?

- Bueno, supuse que como hoy es el día de antes de los exámenes no tendrías trabajo y estarías vagueando como siempre. He ido a tu casa para que jugáramos a shōgi pero me ha dicho tu madre que estarías por aquí cerca.

- Mmm, vale…

Asuma se sentó a su lado y sacó un cigarrillo de la cajetilla para fumárselo con calma mirando las nubes junto a Shikamaru.

- No fumes tan cerca, el humo es muy molesto – dijo Shikamaru.  
- Conociéndome ya deberías estar acostumbrado – le dijo Asuma.  
- Supongo…

…

- ¿Qué te pasa? Te noto raro… - preguntó Asuma.  
- No me pasa nada. – dijo Shikamaru evitando su mirada.  
- Eso no es cierto, normalmente hablas un poco más. Además te he dicho que he venido para que jugáramos a shōgi y te has quedado ahí tirado como embobado mirando el cielo. Estás más pensativo que de costumbre y eso ya es decir.  
- No sé si decírtelo…  
- Vamos Shikamaru, ya no eres mi alumno. Ahora se supone que somos también amigos, puedes confiar en mí. – le dijo Asuma.  
- Muy convincente… bien, lo que pasa es que… estoy enamorado. No te rías de mí, ni hace falta que me lo restriegues durante toda la semana, te lo agradecería de veras.

-¡Vaya! ¿Realmente crees que yo haría algo así? Si fuera otra cosa tal vez, pero el hecho de que estés enamorado no es de risa. ¡Pero si me alegro mucho por ti!

- Ehh… gracias, supongo – dijo Shikamaru.

- Y, ¿se puede saber quién es la afortunada?  
- Temari, la chica de la arena. La hermana mayor de Gaara y Kankurō.  
- Guau Shikamaru, sí que apuntas alto. ¿No es un poco mayor para ti?

- Puede… pero no me importa demasiado. No me gustan las niñatas de mi edad.  
- Si la verdad es que las chicas de tu edad aun son un poco inmaduras. No debería extrañarme que te guste una chica así como Temari. Y… ¿ya se lo has dicho?  
- Sí, y no sé si Tsunade lo sospecha pero, me asignó de guía de la embajadora de la Arena, es decir, de guía de Temari. Así que desde que llegó a Konoha hace ya varios días paso muchas horas con ella. Siempre trabajando. Pero un día decidí invitarla a salir, y le dije lo que sentía por ella. Ese día no parecía que le agradara la idea, pero tampoco parecía disgustarle. Sin embargo yo no me rendí, y conforme pasaban los días fue ella la que vino a mí, y luego ella comenzó a corresponderme demostrando que había una atracción mutua. Ayer por la noche se quedó en mi casa, mis padres no se enteraron pero me colé en su habitación por la noche y estuvimos… bueno, no hace falta que te dé detalles. Pero tengo un problema, y es que siempre llega un momento en el que me bloqueo, tengo ganas de ella pero no sé como continuar. Me da vergüenza el hecho de… tener que… hacerlo y… no por falta de ganas, porque su cuerpo me enloquece… pero ella es mayor que yo y más experimentada seguramente, y yo sé muy pocas cosas, tengo miedo de hacerlo mal y que resulte ridículo o que llegue a hacerle daño.  
- Esto sí que es una novedad, el chico más inteligente y solicitado del momento en toda la villa entre las chicas tiene dudas sobre sexo.

- Es que yo no soy un pervertido que se pasa la vida leyendo novelas eróticas como muchos. Además, sabes perfectamente que a mí no me gusta ser el centro de atención. No sé como pero por pequeñas cosas la gente empezó a reconocerme y a veces a admirarme. Pero realmente yo no creo que sea tan impresionante, de hecho no quiero serlo. Prefiero una vida tranquila y pacífica.  
- No digas tonterías, no han sido pequeñas cosas. Eres el mejor estratega de la villa, y fuiste el primero de tu generación en ascender a Chuunin. Además de que te has convertido en un joven apuesto. No te valoras lo suficiente Shikamaru.

- Sí eso es lo que crees…  
- No tengas miedo, si ella te quiere todo será natural. Y si tienes dudas deja que ella te guíe. A veces a las mujeres les parece entrañable que los hombres se dejen domar.  
- Pareces acostumbrado a eso…  
- ¿Eh? ¡Pero qué dices! Yo soy una fiera.  
- Ya claro, una fiera no sé con quién, porque no creo que tengas a alguien – dijo Shikamaru molestándole un rato.  
- ¿Y tú que sabes? – dijo Asuma alterado.  
- Nunca me has dicho nada.  
- Pues sí, tengo a alguien y de hecho ya llevamos juntos un buen tiempo.

- ¿Y quién es esa persona?  
- Es Kurenai…  
- ¿Kurenai-sensei? – dijo Shikamaru sorprendido – una gran mujer supongo, y además muy guapa y sexy.  
- ¡Oye, oye! ¡A ella ni tocarla!

- ¡Jaja! ¡Vale, vale! Me parece bien. Aunque he de admitir que lo teníais muy bien guardado. ¿Así que eres un fiera eh? Veo que lleváis una vida sexual bastante activa.  
- ¡Shikamaru! – gritó Asuma sonrojado.

- ¡Jajajajajajaja!  
- Definitivamente hoy estás insoportable. ¡Me voy de aquí!

- Ya claro, eso es porque está anocheciendo y tu novia te espera en la cama, eh fiera.  
- ¡Adiós! – dijo Asuma levantándose de golpe y caminando a paso ligero.

Shikamaru se quedó sentado mirando como se iba.

- ¡Ja! ¡Quién me lo iba a decir! – dijo para sí mismo.

El joven decidió que ya era hora de ir a casa. Tenía que dormirse pronto para no estar cansado durante el examen. Cenó con sus padres y al poco rato se fue a la cama.

Al día siguiente, Temari, que estaba acostumbrada a ser puntual, se levantó temprano y estuvo lista en poco rato. Como era habitual, ese día vestía su kimono negro con un lazo rojo que le rodeaba toda la cintura. Un escote no muy pronunciado y una falda tampoco demasiado corta. De calzado llevaba las sandalias con un poco de tacón que solían usar las kunoichis. Por último, se hizo las cuatro coletas para domar su melena rubia.

Temari cogió su gran abanico y se lo colocó, con la ayuda de dos tiras de tela también roja, sujetando el abanico contra su espalda. Revisó la cantidad de kunai que tenía y también algún ungüento por si acaso. Ese día era el examen teórico, pero a pesar de eso era costumbre para un ninja ir bien equipado todos los días.

La joven rubia bajó las escaleras y al salir del hostal se encontró con su querido guía recostado en la pared esperándola.

- Buenos días, Temari. – dijo él acercándose a ella.  
- Buenos días, Shikamaru. – dijo ella dedicándole una enorme sonrisa.

La joven pareja se dirigió a paso ligero hasta el lugar del evento. Una vez allí tenían que esperar en un aula a que Ibiki diera comienzo al examen teórico. A cada examinador se le asignó una fila para vigilar. Resulta que, como ellos habían preparado todas las listas en las cuales se asignaba un asiento a cada participante y una fila a cada examinador, se habían colocado en filas contiguas. Durante el examen mucha gente tenía que abandonar porque, o bien eran pillados por los examinadores copiando o bien porque se estresaban y decidían abandonar el examen voluntariamente.

Temari y Shikamaru intentaban no distraerse y vigilaban con mucha atención. En ese examen realidad no era negativo copiar, lo que se penalizaba era copiar sin utilizar algún método que requiriera poner a prueba tu destreza como ninja para obtener información. Ese examen teórico tenía un nivel tan alto de conocimientos que era prácticamente imposible responder a cualquier pregunta así que, los participantes se veían obligados a copiarse de los participantes sí sabían las respuestas del examen y que habían sido estratégicamente colocados por los examinadores. En resumen, el supuesto examen era una farsa. Sólo aprobaba el que copiaba como un ninja o el que, por respeto a sus compañeros, aguantaba hasta el final aunque eso supusiera que sacara un cero.

Por ese motivo en cada fila había un ninja vigilando a los participantes que intentaban copiar.

La siguiente fase del examen consistía en llegar a la torre central del bosque de la Muerte. Así que los examinadores no tuvieron mucho que hacer más que esperar a que los participantes llegaran. Las últimas fases fueron los preliminares y el examen final, que consistía en diversos combates entre los participantes y los examinadores debían evaluar su capacidad para convertirse en Chuunin.

Todo esto les llevó alrededor de una semana de trabajo, en la cual casi no tuvieron ningún roce cariñoso porque había demasiada gente siempre. Sólo cuando paseaban a solas para acompañarla hasta el hostal o cuando la recogía por la mañana se daban algún beso que otro. Pero esto no quería decir que hubieran perdido la pasión, sólo que en el mundo ninja en principio, un ninja debe ser frío y calculador y no demostrar sus emociones.

El último día de trabajo, como siempre, él la llevó hasta el hostal y allí se despidieron cariñosamente.

- Por fin hemos acabado – dijo Shikamaru.  
- Sí, aunque no lo parezca, es un poco pesado – dijo Temari.

Los dos caminaban despacio hasta que se pararon en frente del hostal.

- Podríamos quedar mañana – le propuso Shikamaru.  
- En realidad, una vez acabado mi trabajo, debería partir hacia Suna lo antes posible. Sería una irresponsabilidad por mi parte. Además, durante estos días he tenido un mal presentimiento, creo que no es bueno que haya pasado tanto tiempo fuera de mi aldea.  
- Qué quieres decir con "lo antes posible"…  
- Pues que debería irme mañana…  
- ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes? Yo creía que te quedarías un poco más…

… (Los dos se quedaron callados)

- No, por favor, quédate un poco más – le suplicó Shikamaru.  
- No puedo, tengo deberes que cumplir, lo siento Shikamaru…  
- ¿Es que acaso no te duele separarte de mí?  
- Claro que me duele… – respondió la rubia, acercándose a él y abrazándolo – está bien, si quieres que me quede un día más, me quedaré un día más… pero no puedo garantizarte que me quede más tiempo.

Shikamaru apretó a la joven contra su pecho para sentirla más cerca. Eran dolorosas las despedidas y más cuando vives tan lejos de una persona a la que amas.

- Deseo estar contigo Temari…  
- Yo también Shikamaru… pero no te preocupes, Sunagakure está a tres días de aquí. Podré volver en otra ocasión…

- No… no me has entendido… – dijo el chico bastante serio.

Entonces ella levantó la vista intentando entender a qué se refería el chico cuando le dijo que "deseaba estar con ella" y entonces vio en su mirada ese deseo ferviente.

- Quiero que me ames tan intensamente que no pueda borrarse por mucho tiempo que pase hasta que nos volvamos a ver. Antes de que nos separemos yo… quiero hacerte el amor Temari…

* * *

**¡Ay! ¡Cuánta intensidad! Jajajajaja tengo que hacer un par de aclaraciones, otra vez, para la gente que no suele ver Naruto. En primer lugar tened en cuenta que viven en un mundo de ninjas donde hoy vives y hoy mueres. Así que en realidad las parejas que deciden tener hijos siempre rondan la veintena, con treinta las mujeres son casi "viejas" en el sentido de que ya no suelen pillar pareja. En segundo lugar, también debéis saber que Sunagakure o sea, la aldea de la Arena o villa de la Arena estaría "cerca" si tuvieran medios de transporte como los nuestros pero el caso es que ellos se desplazan caminando o corriendo, o como máximo en carro.**

**En tercer y último lugar, decir que eso siempre me ha hecho gracia de Naruto, la mitad de cosas avanzadas pero otra mitad parece como al estilo feudal o algo. ¡Cosas raras! ¡Pero oye, me gusta!**

**¡Qué guapo es Shikamaru! ¡Y qué lindo y que buena persona es!**

**En el siguiente capítulo cerraré el flashback más largo que he visto en toda mi vida, ni siquiera sé si puede considerarse un flashback jajajajja. Y comenzaré con lo que es "la historia presente" o "la situación actual".**

**Finalmente, tengo que felicitarme por haber conseguido hacer un capítulo sin lemon. En serio, no me puedo creer que lo haya conseguido. Me había propuesto dos pero me parece imposible. En el próximo capítulo comenzará todo el drama pero será porque: ¿TEMARI ACEPTARÁ SU PROPUESTA Y NO LE GUSTARÁ? ¿O LE RECHAZARÁ Y SE IRÁ TRISTE Y DECEPCIONADA?**

**¡Tensión! ¡Intriga! Jajajajajjajaj chaoo.**

**¡REVIEWS!**


	6. Abriendo el corazon

**¡Novedades!**

**He editado lo del flashback ya que al final se me hizo tan largo que no fue un flashback jajaja. Lo que pasa es que en realidad estos seis capítulos, los he ido escribiendo sobre la marcha, no los tenía planeados dentro de mi historia, ¡los dedos se me van solos! Pero, tampoco han quedado tan mal, ¿no? Sólo que ahora me cambia un poco el comienzo del nudo… pero me las apañaré.**

**¡Ah! Y tengo una cierta idea (xD) en cuanto al final pero si alguien me quiere proponer posibles desenlaces me ayudaría bastante. Me da la impresión de que la historia rondará los 20 capítulos, pero todavía no es seguro.**

**Este mes es mortal, tengo tantos exámenes que me voy a quedar completamente ciega de tanto leer así que probablemente escriba este capítulo y un One-Shot que tengo pensado como despedida hasta el 30 de Noviembre, que es la fecha en la que acabo los exámenes del primer trimestre.**

**De todas formas aunque no escriba en mucho tiempo me gustaría que la gente se animara a comentar un poquito más, aunque no tengan cuenta en FanFiction por lo menos un comentario anónimo o con un nick provisional estaría bien.**

**También agradezco de corazón a la gente que he visto que ha agregado mi fic a sus favoritos y que me comentan cada vez que subo un capítulo. Sin ese ánimo, hace mucho que lo habría dejado. :D**

**Aunque también cabe la posibilidad de que me vuelva loca y un día se me de por escribir otro capítulo, pero eso está por ver. ¡Esta semana tengo que convertirme en ermitaña!**

**Gracias kamiry hatake por tus palabras de ánimo. Es algo que debería repetirme más a menudo, la vida es muy corta y a veces sufro innecesariamente.**

**Si eres menor de dieciséis años te recomiendo que salgas ahora mismo de este fic.**

**Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la serie Naruto & Naruto Shippuden © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Y sin enrollarme más, aquí tenéis capítulo súper especial que casi parece final de temporada xD:**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 6. Abriendo el corazón.**

Temari se quedó paralizada intentando canalizar las palabras que el chico de ojos negros acababa de pronunciar. Sus mejillas se tiñeron del color de los hematíes.

Él, mientras tanto, se quedó callado esperando una respuesta. El silencio se hacía eterno. La miraba tan fijamente que por un momento llegó a perderse en sus ojos verdes. Entonces ella reaccionó y acercó su rostro rozando su mejilla con el cuello del chico en un vago intento de ocultar sus nervios.

- No sé… no creo que… - articuló ella en un leve susurro.  
- Está bien, no sigas… - respondió él que no quería que ella le rechazara.

Volvieron a quedarse abrazados en completo silencio. Así en esa posición ella se dio cuenta de lo mucho que había crecido el chico, que ya le sacaba varios centímetros de estatura. Ella no sabía que decir, pero de algo estaba segura, tenía miedo. Y entonces sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por nuevas palabras que salían con lentitud de entre los labios del chico.

- Por lo menos no me niegues la posibilidad de estar contigo mañana, sólo pasar el día… déjame invitarte a comer fuera. Quiero aprovechar las pocas horas que te quedan aquí. – propuso él.

Ella no respondió enseguida. Aún seguía un poco aturdida por las palabras de antes. Aunque era bastante extraño, no tendría por qué sentirse así. Si se lo hubiera pedido en otras circunstancias como la noche que se quedó a dormir en su casa probablemente no habría dudado tanto. Pero así en seco, resultaba bastante cortante. Quizás era porque en las otras ocasiones ella pensaba que él no se sobrepasaría con ella ya que todo el rato el demostró ser cariñoso y gentil. Y ahora era tan directo que sembró en ella la duda.

- Está bien – respondió ella intentando mostrarse más animada – acepto tu invitación, será divertido. Merecemos un descanso ¿no?  
- Claro – dijo Shikamaru – entonces, pasaré a por ti hacia el medio día.  
- Aquí estaré – afirmó ella.  
- Hasta mañana – se despidió él dándole un beso en la mejilla.  
- Hasta mañana… - respondió la rubia esbozando una sonrisa.

Shikamaru se separó de ella quitando los brazos que la rodeaban. Entonces cada uno se dirigió hacia un lugar distinto. Él emprendió el rumbo hacia su casa mientras que ella subía a su habitación. Ninguno de los dos se explicaba que había pasado, ni ella misma entendía por qué le costaba tanto decirle que sí. Además, no era que le faltaran ganas. De hecho tenía muchas ganas de él, de sentirlo cerca y que le rodeara con sus brazos compartiendo todo su calor. Eso sería bonito.

Había llegado ya a su habitación y se sentó en la cama. En ese momento se sintió completamente estúpida, ¿por qué le había rechazado? Si él la amaba y ella le amaba, no tenía por qué tener miedo, ¿entonces por qué cuando él pronunció esas palabras ella se bloqueó por completo? Ella era una mujer muy segura, ¿qué le estaba pasando?

- ¡Tonta, tonta, tonta! – dijo en voz alta para sí misma mientras se levantaba para cambiarse de ropa y ponerse un poco más cómoda.

Ahora no sería capaz de pegar ojo en toda la noche.

Shikamaru llegó a su casa tan rápido cómo pudo y subió a su habitación sin cenar. Sus padres se quedaron extrañados por esa actitud pero en realidad supusieron que algo habría ocurrido con su novia para que se comportara así. O por lo menos era lo más probable en un chico que casi nada le altera.

Entró a su habitación y se desvistió deprisa hasta quedarse en ropa interior. Y así fue como se metió entre las cobijas sin ponerse nada más. Ese día no tenía ganas de nada. Se deshizo la coleta y enterró su cara contra la almohada con rabia, pero en realidad intentaba reprimir unas lágrimas que amenazaban con deslizarse por sus mejillas de un momento a otro. No entendía qué había hecho mal. Quizás después de todo sí que fue una mala idea y por culpa de un impulso desmesurado la perdería para siempre cuando se fuera a Sunagakure.

- _"Probablemente pensará que soy un pervertido o un obseso sexual…"_ – pensó Shikamaru – _"ahora sí la has cagado Shikamaru, la he perdido..."_

…

_- "No, no puede ser. Mañana tengo que hacer lo posible por hacerla feliz. Será mi última oportunidad."_ – fue lo último que pensó el chico antes de caer rendido por el sueño.

La mañana llegó de forma inesperada. Aunque se había dormido pronto todavía tenía sueño. Entonces recordó que debía pasar a recoger a Temari hacia el medio día y se levantó de golpe. Seguro que se había quedado dormido y ahora llegaría tarde para terminar de completar el desastre del día anterior.

A toda prisa seleccionó algo para ponerse de entre la ropa de su armario. Cogió un vaquero azul oscuro, un polo blanco manga corta y una chaqueta negra con capucha. Después de ducharse se colocó la ropa, se hizo su coleta habitual y se puso los zapatos. Bajó corriendo a la cocina donde engulló mas que comió lo que encontró de entre lo que quedaba para desayunar.

Fue entonces cuando, se fijó en la hora que marcaba el reloj en la pared. Las diez de la mañana. Se había apresurado para nada, quedaban por lo menos dos horas hasta que llegara la hora a la que habían quedado.

- Shikamaru, ¿qué haces comiendo de pie en mitad de la cocina? – preguntó su madre.  
- Es que creía que llegaba tarde. – respondió Shikamaru.  
- ¿Has quedado con Temari-chan?  
- Sí, hoy comeremos fuera. La he invitado a comer porque mañana se irá a Sunagakure.  
- Oh no, ¡no lo sabía! Me gustaría poder despedirme de ella.  
- Yo tampoco sabía que se iba tan pronto, de hecho he conseguido que se quedara un día más aquí. Porque lo cierto es que pensaba irse hoy.  
- ¿No estarás interfiriendo en su vida laboral, verdad Shikamaru? Tienes que pensar también un poco en su bienestar.  
- Lo sé, pero por un día más no pasa nada. Y si pasa que me echen la culpa a mí.  
- Se nota que te quiere, probablemente eso le pase factura y aún así se queda por ti.  
- Es que me lo dijo así de repente, no quise aceptarlo y le rogué que se quedara un día más. Me lo debía por lo menos por no haberme avisado de que se iba al día siguiente de acabar los exámenes.  
- En fin, sólo espero que no le pase nada.  
- No le pasará nada, tranquila mamá ya verás como te estás preocupando por una tontería.

Shikamaru salió de la cocina y mientras pasaba el rato por casa su padre le echó una mirada desde el sofá analizando como iba vestido.

- ¿Vas a salir Shikamaru?  
- Sí, no vendré a comer.  
- ¿Has quedado con Temari?  
- Qué pesado… sí.  
- Oye oye no te pases. Por cierto, ¿volverás pronto?  
- No lo sé, probablemente me quede todo el día con ella. Mañana se va a Suna.  
- Oh, ya veo…

…

- Shikamaru – dijo su padre, recuperando su atención.  
- ¿Qué pasa? – respondió el chico.  
- ¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos el otro día?  
- No puede ser, ¿ya estás otra vez con lo mismo?  
- Espero que te lleves por lo menos un par de preservativos.  
- ¡Papá! ¿Ya basta no? ¡Cuando estoy con ella no pienso todo el tiempo en lo mismo!  
- Yo te lo he advertido, luego no te arrepientas hijo.  
- Agh, qué problemático es vivir contigo. Creo que me voy a ir ya.

Shikamaru subió a su habitación para coger la cartera con dinero. Abrió la mesita de noche para buscar su cartera y sus llaves pero entonces vio ahí adentro la cajita de preservativos que le había dado su padre. Entonces la abrió y se llevó un par en la cartera.

_- "Pero que conste que los cojo porque no está de más tenerlos ahí, no porque me lo haya dicho él ni porque piense hacer algo hoy."_ – pensó Shikamaru.

Decidió que no podía permanecer un segundo más en esa casa porque sino probablemente volvería a aparecer su padre por ahí para darle la charla sobre lo que debía hacer y lo que no.

Bajó las escaleras y se despidió de sus padres. Fue caminando despacio hasta el hostal donde se alojaba la chica porque tenía tiempo de sobra. Mientras caminaba miraba el cielo con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. Se fijó en que las nubes ese día las nubes estaban especialmente grises, probablemente no iba a hacer un buen día.

- _"Las nubes también lloran porque te vas Temari"_ – pensó clavando en el cielo sus ojos negros como el carbón.

Caminando poco a poco llegó hasta la puerta del hostal. Esta vez ella no había bajado así que entró y esperó dentro. Al cabo de un rato comenzó a desesperarse y llamó a la puerta de su habitación.

- ¿Temari? Estoy esperándote aquí afuera. – dijo Shikamaru llamándola desde el pasillo.  
- Ya casi estoy, espera un poco por favor – respondió ella.

A los pocos minutos salió una joven rubia con el pelo cayendo en sus hombros, sin recoger, como le gustaba a él, y esos ojos verdes tan intensos. Iba vestida con un vestido ligero y blanco, típica prenda de las que se usan en lugares calientes como Sunagakure. Se veía espléndida, parecía toda una princesa. Shikamaru la miraba extasiado contemplando minuciosamente cada parte de la prenda, los tirantes finos, que dejaban ver debajo de ellos los del sujetador que llevaba la chica. Además ese escote le estaba llamando a gritos, menos mal que por lo menos la falda le llegaba casi por las rodillas porque ver sus muslos habría acabado con él en ese instante.

- Estás hermosa, Temari.  
- Gracias Shikamaru – dijo ella con verdadero ánimo - ¿puedes llevar tú la llave?  
- Sí, dámela. – dijo él recibiendo la llave de la habitación.

Los dos bajaron a la planta baja y salieron de aquel recinto. El día se estaba nublando pero ellos parecieron no darse cuenta. Aún era pronto para comer así que dieron un paseo por el parque.  
Aunque en un principio ella pareció contenta de verle por la mañana poco a poco parecía más pensativa caminando a su lado y casi ni hablaban. Él ya no podía más, tenía que pedirle perdón por lo que le había dicho.

- Temari, ¿te pasa algo? – preguntó Shikamaru.  
- ¿Eh? ¿A mí? No me pasa nada… - respondió la chica.  
- No mientas, estás muy callada hoy.  
- Y qué quieres que diga. – le reprochó ella.  
- Dime por qué estás así.  
- _"Joder, ya se ha dado cuenta de que estás nerviosa. No sabes fingir Temari"_ – pensó la rubia – No me pasa nada, en serio, no te preocupes.

Shikamaru se paró frente a ella y levantó su barbilla con una mano de manera que ella no pudiera evitar su mirada.

- No te creo. – dijo Shikamaru - Pero sabes qué, creo que sé por qué es. Y por eso quería hablar contigo. Perdóname por lo del otro día, no quiero que te sientas presionada. No era mi intención. Te quiero mucho pero también te deseo. Pero lo que no deseo es hacer algo que tú no quieras. Así que no te preocupes, no quiero verte triste por favor. Siento mucho que el hecho de que te vayas mañana me haya afectado tanto hasta el punto de que no pude evitar pedirte algo que deseaba tanto… pero sólo lo haría cuando tú quisieras, sonríe por favor.

Ella se quedó callada, pero acto seguido sonrió ampliamente y poniéndose de puntillas abrazó al chico fuertemente apoyando su cara en el hombro de éste. Él correspondió el abrazo ciñéndola por la cintura. Y entonces ella echó el rostro hacia atrás para mirarle a los ojos.

- Gracias por entenderme, te quiero Shikamaru. – dijo Temari.

Y en pocos segundos acercaban sus labios a la vez para darse un tierno beso en el que demostraban lo mucho que se querían.

En ese momento sintieron como cada vez las nubes tapaban más el sol y se quedaba todo el cielo gris.

- Oh no, qué vamos a comer. Démonos prisa por buscar algún sitio. – dijo el chico.

Los dos se encaminaron hacia una de las calles donde abundaban los restaurantes. La llovizna comenzó a rozar sus pieles y entonces apretaron el paso para entrar en algún lugar y cubrirse. Llegaron a un buen sitio que parecía tener comida apetecible, pero con la mala suerte de que todas las mesas estaban llenas y tendrían que comer en la barra.

- Vaya lata, tendría que haber reservado en algún sitio. – dijo Shikamaru.  
- No te preocupes, no me importa. – dijo la rubia.

Entonces se notó como la lluvia comenzaba a caer con un poco más de intensidad pero sin llegar a ser tan fuerte aún como para calar.

- ¿Qué te parece si lo pedimos para llevar? – propuso Temari y él la miró con curiosidad – Sí es que, probablemente llueva mucho rato y entonces no podremos salir de aquí cuando queramos.  
- Vale pero, a dónde quieres ir, mi casa está un poco lejos de aquí y nos calaremos…  
- Ven conmigo al hostal… - dijo Temari.  
- ¿Estás segura? – dijo él.  
- Claro, no pasa nada. Además está cerca.

Les entregaron su pedido y entonces salieron de allí lo antes posible. Aunque no llovía mucho el hecho de no llevar paraguas hacía de las suyas. Temari iba muy desabrigada así que él le prestó su chaqueta. No tardaron mucho en llegar y entonces subieron a la habitación de la chica. La habitación era amplia y en una esquina había una mesa con dos sillas.

La pareja se sentó allí y se sirvieron la comida. Comieron en silencio mientras miraban la lluvia golpeando la ventana. Al parecer mientras estaban comiendo aumentaba la fuerza con la que caían las gotas. Terminaron de comer y tiraron a la basura los envoltorios y platos desechables.

Al rato ya no tenían nada que hacer más que hablar. Ella se quitó la chaqueta que aún llevaba puesta y la dejó en el espaldar de la silla. A los pocos segundos estornudó por el frío, al vivir en Suna no estaba acostumbrada ni al frío ni a la lluvia.

- Temari, no es por nada pero… deberías quitarte ese vestido… está un poco mojado y te vas a resfriar. Si te resfrías no podrás irte mañana. – dijo Shikamaru.

Temari se quedó pensando en que, aunque parecía insinuar algo, el chico tenía razón al decirle que podía resfriarse si seguía llevando el vestido mojado. Sin embargo, se quedó mirándolo y entonces él captó la indirecta.

- Vale, no miraré. Me giro… - dijo el chico mientras se daba la vuelta hacia la pared.

- No seas tonto, si ya no hay nada que no hayas visto. – dijo la rubia aunque en verdad le daba un poco de vergüenza así a la luz del día.

No tenían la luz encendida, pero a pesar de eso la luz de ese día gris entraba por la ventana.

Shikamaru, a pesar de lo que ella le dijo, se quedó cara a la pared hasta que se aseguró que ella ya no estaba desvistiéndose. Después se giró para ver que hacía y la vio dentro de la cama acurrucada entre las cobijas.

- ¿Tienes mucho frío? – preguntó él.  
- Sí, ya sabes que no estoy acostumbrada al frío.

Entonces se quedaron en silencio, él mirando desde la silla y ella, en ropa interior pero tapada, mirando desde la cama.  
De repente, como si fuera un capricho del destino, Shikamaru estornudó.

- Tú deberías hacer lo mismo. – dijo Temari.  
- ¿El qué? – preguntó él haciéndose el loco.  
- Quitarte la ropa. – dijo ella un poco ruborizada.  
- Está bien… - respondió el chico.

Shikamaru se desprendió de la camiseta dejando ver su musculoso torso a pesar de la edad. Pero era un pecho impecable sin un ápice de vello. El agua, que había calado hasta su piel hacía que brillara un poco. Ella miraba maravillada el espectáculo hasta que vio que el se descalzaba, se quitaba los calcetines y acto seguido se bajaba el pantalón. Entonces quiso mirar para otro lado para no tener que observar como su miembro se marcaba en los calzoncillos pero no pudo evitarlo.

- No me mires así, me da vergüenza – dijo el chico que la había pillado de pleno.  
- ¿Qué dices? ¡Si yo no estaba mirando nada! – dijo ella como excusa.

Él se sentó otra vez en la silla mirándola desde la distancia.

- ¿No vas a venir aquí? – preguntó ella.  
- No creo que sea adecuado…  
- Tú también te puedes resfriar, ¿lo sabías? Aunque te hagas el duro sé que tienes frío. Ven conmigo… - dijo ella con una voz tan tentadora que él no pudo evitarlo y se metió entre las cobijas con ella.

Los dos se miraron fijamente y él pasó el brazo derecho por la espalda de la chica atrayéndola hacia él. Ella apoyó la cabeza en su pecho y pudo notar el latido desbocado de su corazón. Estaba nervioso, muy nervioso. Parecía que se quería salir de su pecho.

- Relájate… - le dijo Temari.  
- ¿Me late muy rápido el corazón? – preguntó él.  
- Un poco… - dijo ella.  
- Eso es mi amor por ti.

Ella levantó la mirada y se encontró con sus ojos tan penetrantes que parecía que querían llegar hasta su alma. Y también sus labios, que parecían tener una sed insaciable, hicieron que sucumbiera ante el placer de besarlos. Él correspondió su beso ciñéndola aun más fuerte contra él. Dejando que su lengua experimentara el placer de encontrarse con la de ella. Reconociéndose mutuamente. Entonces él abandonó su boca para dirigirse a su cuello, besándolo, lamiendo y marcando que ella era suya. Poco a poco fue bajando por el pecho hasta encontrarse con el molesto sujetador. Con su mano derecha bajó el tirante del hombro izquierdo de la rubia y comenzó a lamer ahí donde se iba abriendo camino mientras retiraba el sujetador un poco hacia abajo. Ella se dejaba hacer mientras que acariciaba la nuca del chico. De pronto se le ocurrió que le gustaría verlo con el pelo suelto y le deshizo la coleta retirando la goma del pelo y dejándola a un lado. Él notó como ella había soltado su cabello pero no le importó sino que siguió en la tarea de saborear el pecho y vientre de la chica. La excitación le estaba haciendo perder el rumbo y se había olvidado por unos instantes de que le había prometido que no se pasaría si ella no quería. Entonces su impulso hizo que una mano se le escapara por la espalda de la chica desabrochando por completo el sujetador que ésta llevaba. Ella levantó los brazos unos segundos para dejar que él se lo quitara por completo y lo tirada a los pies de la cama.

En ese momento ella, que estaba acostada sobre su costado derecho, retomó los labios del chico apretándose contra él, rodeándole con la pierna izquierda. Acercando peligrosamente su cuerpo, el chico notó como su excitación aumentó notablemente por esto. Y entonces paró de besarla.

- Temari… no olvides que soy un hombre… tengo erecciones…  
- Lo sé… - dijo ella con voz picarona – puedo sentirlo…  
- Pero si sigues así harás más difícil que pueda cumplir mi promesa de no pasarme de la raya…  
- ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó ella, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.  
- Pues que respetaría si tú no querías…

Entonces estuvieron unos segundos que se hicieron eternos en absoluto silencio hasta que ella rompió el hielo.

- El otro día cuando me dijiste que querías hacerme el amor me quedé bloqueada y no sabía por qué si yo también te deseaba. Y tras mucho pensarlo, me di cuenta de que el problema fue que usaste las palabras erróneas. Yo no quiero que me hagas el amor Shikamaru, quiero que lo hagamos los dos. No sé si entiendes a lo que me refiero…  
- Pues que fui un egoísta pensando sólo en mí, sin pensar en que probablemente tú también querrías hacerme el amor… ¿es eso? – preguntó él.  
- No lo has entendido… se trata de que no me lo haces tú a mí, ni te lo hago yo a ti, lo hacemos los dos - concluyó ella.

Él sonrió demostrando lo feliz que era en ese momento y ella hizo lo mismo. Entonces él la besó con deseo desmesurado y ella gimió suavemente. Shikamaru se reclinó y recostándola boca arriba, se puso encima de ella mientras seguía besándola. Al poco rato separaron sus bocas para tomar aire y él aprovechó para deslizarse hacia abajo por el cuerpo de la chica, despojándola de las braguitas. Ella respiraba agitada por la excitación y de solo pensar lo que venía ahora. El chico bajó su cara hacia aquel lugar para darle placer con su lengua, que jugaba traviesa moviéndose arriba y abajo, de un lado a otro, y succionando su humedad. A ella el placer le había hecho perder la razón y estaba gimiendo ya como poseída. Entonces él, que no quiso perderse esa imagen, levantó su rostro y siguió estimulándola con los dedos mientras veía como la chica gemía con los ojos entrecerrados y la cara ruborizada.

- Temari, te juro que no puedo aguantar más… necesito entrar… - dijo Shikamaru mientras se levantaba de la cama para ir a buscar un preservativo que afortunadamente llevó ese día.

Entonces ella vio lo que iba a hacer él y se sentó en la cama a su lado.

- ¿Esperabas que acabaríamos haciéndolo hoy? – preguntó ella.  
- No, ¿por qué?  
- Porque tenías preservativos…  
- Desde hace varios días, desde que nos pillaron en casa, mi padre me obliga a llevar un par de condones…  
- Jajajaja – se rió ella – muy previsivo y considerado.  
- No tiene gracia, cree que no me puedo controlar… - dijo él aunque también sonreía – bueno me lo voy a poner…  
-Espera, déjame a mí, quiero hacerlo yo… - le dijo ella.

Él le pasó el preservativo y ella lo dejó un momento en la cama porque primero quería ver lo que aún escondía el chico entre sus calzoncillos pero que en ese momento luchaba por salir al exterior.

- ¿Qué… qué vas a hacer Temari? – dijo Shikamaru nervioso al ver que ella le indicaba que se levantara para terminar de bajarle los calzoncillos.  
- Tú qué crees, ponértelo… - dijo ella mientras observaba el erecto miembro del chico bastante bien dotado para su edad.

Temari sacó por fin el preservativo de su envoltorio y se lo puso mientras el chico se estremecía por el roce de sus manos.

- Ahh no aguanto más, te necesito… - dijo él.  
- Ven a mí… - dijo ella mientras se acostaba boca arriba con las piernas abiertas para dejarle el camino libre a su amado que se posicionó entre ella. Colocó sus brazos a los dos lados de la chica y ella le agarró por la nuca.

Él hizo el intento de entrar y ella sintió su glande en la entrada.

- Espera Shikamaru, aún no…  
- Pero creía que ya estabas lista.  
- No es eso, te iba a decir que tuvieras cuidado, ésta es mi primera vez…

Él se quedó mudo ante la confesión que hizo su novia. Pero al instante se sintió dichoso de saber que era el primero.

- No puedo ser más feliz, soy el primero, y quiero ser el único siempre…  
- Espero que yo también sea la primera para ti – dijo ella y él asintió con la cabeza - Vamos, inténtalo a ver que tal – le animó ella.

Shikamaru dirigió una de sus manos hacia su miembro para colocarlo en el sitio adecuado y entonces penetró suavemente escuchando el gemido de Temari, aunque enseguida vio en su cara que no había sido de placer sino de dolor.

- ¿Te duele? – preguntó él.  
- Un poco… - dijo ella con el ceño fruncido.  
- Lo sacaré…  
- No – le interrumpió ella – no lo saques, tengo que acostumbrarme.  
- Pero mira – dijo él que había pasado un dedo por dónde estaban unidos para enseñarle un poco de sangre – te he hecho daño, justo lo que no quería, mira que soy idiota…  
- Sí que eres idiota, eso se llama desvirgarme… tonto. – dijo ella sonriendo aunque aún con el ceño fruncido.  
- … mmm, si te duele mucho me dices…  
- Vamos muévete – le ordenó ella.

Entonces él comenzó ese vaivén con sus caderas penetrándola con cuidado pero con ritmo, una y otra vez. Ella apretaba las uñas contra su espalda sin darse cuenta porque estaba aguantando un poco de dolor.

- Más suave… - dijo ella.  
- Perdona… - se disculpó él.

Ella notaba cómo él entraba y salía regularmente y sentía su respiración agitada en su oído izquierdo.

- Bésame Shikamaru… - le pidió ella, ya que eso podía aumentar su excitación con facilidad.

En efecto, cuando comenzó a besarla a la vez que penetraba, ella sintió que moriría de placer ahí mismo porque había llegado un momento en el que había dilatado lo suficiente como para poder disfrutar sin dolor. Esa mezcla de dolor y placer fue desapareciendo dejando lugar al placer. Fue en ese momento cuando tuvo que separar su boca para gemir con fuerza, ahora sí estaba realmente excitada. Shikamaru pudo verlo y sintió que sus pieles comenzaban a arder.

- Ya puedes hacerlo más fuerte… - dijo ella entre jadeos.  
- Mmmm… tus deseos son órdenes – respondió él que aumentó la fuerza y velocidad de sus embestidas.

- ¡Ahhh! – gritó ella extasiada mientras apretaba aun más sus uñas en la espalda del chico hasta dejarlo marcado por completo. Pero él no se inmutaba ante aquel dolor porque el placer que estaba sintiendo era mil veces superior en comparación. Los gemidos de Temari no hacían más que excitarle cada vez más y sus pulsaciones indicaban que su torrente sanguíneo circulaba desbocado. Desbocado como sus embestidas. Ya no sentían el frío de antes pues el sudor que perlaba sus cuerpos delataba su temperatura corporal. Tampoco sentían el ruido de la lluvia en la ventana porque los gemidos de Temari dejaban en ridículo incluso a los mismísimos truenos.

Llegó un momento en el que Shikamaru paró…

- Cambiemos de postura… - dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama a un lado de ella.

Ella entonces se puso cara a cara con él, pero ésta vez era él el que estaba abajo. Y, por puro instinto animal comenzó a cabalgarle cual experta amazona. Él mientras agarraba con las manos en sus nalgas ayudándola a llevar el ritmo sobre su vigoroso miembro.

El movimiento de sus pechos era hipnotizante, ya que se movían a la vez que ella subía y bajaba por su miembro.

Pero esta nueva postura era demasiado para los dos que probaban por primera vez el placer de la penetración. Los flujos de la chica se deslizaban hacia abajo mojando lo que encontraban a su paso. Ella sentía que en esa postura le llegaba incluso más adentro y parecía que no le quedaba mucho para llegar al clímax. Él por su parte disfrutaba hipnotizado por los movimientos que la rubia hacía, y entonces vio como ella se inclinó hacia él posando sus manos en sus hombros. Síntoma de que no le quedaban muchas fuerzas por un orgasmo inminente. Y así fue, en pocos minutos las paredes vaginales se contraían contra el miembro del chico lo cual le hizo eyacular mientras escuchaba el orgasmo que ella acababa de tener.

Temari cayó rendida sobre su pecho mientras que los dos trataban de recuperar el aliento. Había sido una experiencia maravillosa, ahora sí que no entendía como pudo dudar tanto hacía apenas unas horas.

Shikamaru acariciaba su espalda y sus cabellos dorados. Y ella disfrutaba de cómo la estaba mimando.

- ¿Te ha gustado? – preguntó él ahora que respiraba con normalidad.

- ¿Tú que crees? – dijo ella que estaba recostada en su pecho.  
- Que sí… jaja – en ese momento el se quitó el preservativo usado dejándolo en la mesita de noche y se quedó acostado así abrazándola.

Pasado un rato estaban a punto de dormirse cuando él dijo:  
- Creo que debería irme, sino no descansarás bien esta noche.  
- No quiero descansar, quiero que te quedes conmigo toda la noche… - dijo ella.  
- ¿De verdad?  
- Sí…

Después de unas horas cuando ya oscurecía sus ganas se vieron renovadas y repitieron su encuentro amoroso dos veces más.

Para Temari fue la mejor noche que podría haber pasado antes de irse de Konoha, ya que había estado con su amado.

Al día siguiente se despertó ella primero porque estaba pendiente de levantarse temprano para salir lo antes posible. Había estado mucho tiempo fuera de Sunagakure y tenía la sensación de que algo malo estaba pasando.

Se duchó y se cambió de ropa colocándose su kimono habitual, y todo su atuendo ninja. Guardó toda su ropa y cuando ya estaba casi lista despertó a Shikamaru que aun dormía en su cama.

- Ey perezoso, es hora de que me vaya.  
- Mmm? No quiero… cinco minutos más…

- ¡Tú no! Soy yo la que me voy, pero si te quieres quedar durmiendo tú pagas el día de alojamiento que tenía pagado hasta ayer.  
- Vale vale, ya me levanto.

El chico se vistió con la única ropa que tenía disponible y los dos dejaron todo más o menos limpio arreglando posibles desperfectos que pudieron haber causado el día anterior. Salieron juntos del hostal y él la acompañó, como su fiel guía, hasta la puerta de Konoha.

- Bueno, espero que haya sido de su agrado la visita a Konoha, señora embajadora. – dijo Shikamaru intentando disimular un trato estrictamente laboral.  
- Lo ha sido, en especial gracias a usted señor guía… te echaré de menos.  
- Y yo a ti, Temari…

Aunque había dos shinobis en la caseta al lado de la puerta observando la escena, a Shikamaru ya no le importaba nada y la tomó por la cintura para darle un último beso.

- Espero verla pronto otra vez por estas tierras.  
- Usted también podría visitar aquellas tierras.  
- Si la señora me invita, iré encantado.

- Adiós Shikamaru – dijo ella sonriendo.  
- Adiós Temari – dijo él mientras veía como su amor se marchaba atravesando las puertas de Konoha, y las puertas de su corazón.

* * *

**Y ahora haré un adelanto de lo que sería "la siguiente temporada".**

"_Han pasado dos años desde la última vez que nos vimos, cómo es posible que sólo haya sabido de ti por dos cartas, una cada año por mi cumpleaños. No entiendo que te pasa por la cabeza, por qué no me dejas que te visite. Por qué no vienes a visitarme._

_¿Acaso se nos acabó el amor?"_- pensaba la rubia mientras yacía tendida en la cama recordando a su amado de los ojos negros.

**Pensaba comenzar la nueva temporada dentro de este capítulo pero, como siempre me ocurre, se me van los dedos y este al final me ha salido un capitulaco de 12 hojas de Word que os juro que ya me duelen los dedos así que espero muchos reviews y sobre todo espero que os guste.**

**Al final ninguna de las dos posibilidades. YyessyY acertó jajajajja.**

**Próximamente, el drama esperado jajaja.**


	7. Despedida

**Es posible que me queráis matar o pensaréis que esto que viene ahora será un rollo. **

**Primero debo pedir perdón por el retraso, pero me ha costado bastante escribir este capítulo. ¡Cuando no hay lemon no tengo inspiración!**

**Y también tengo que advertir que, el adelanto que hice en el capítulo seis no corresponde a este ya que, una vez más escribo con demasiado detalle cada escena que acabo haciendo capítulos enteros de una tontería.**

**Lo que puse en el adelanto irá en capítulos posteriores, aun no sé cual. Además, como esta vez tardé tanto en escribir de nuevo, la idea me ha cambiado un poco, y gracias a eso haré más capítulos de los que tenía pensado aunque el desenlace principal sigue en pie.**

**Sin enrollarme más, espero que disfrutéis del capítulo.**

**PD. Gracias a YyessyY que me metió presión para que publicara capítulo nuevo jajajajaja :P sin no es por eso lo publico en el 2012 XDD**

**Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la serie Naruto & Naruto Shippuden © Masashi Kishimoto**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 7. Despedida.**

Shikamaru y Temari se despidieron en la puerta de Konoha y él se quedó mirando impotente cómo su amor de la Arena se alejaba sin poder evitarlo. Pasado un rato cuando dejó de verla a lo largo del camino que conducía hacia miles de lugares, Shikamaru se dio la vuelta emprendiendo el camino de nuevo hacia su casa. De pronto oyó unas voces que le llamaban.

- ¡Ey Shikamaru! – le llamó Kotetsu.  
- Oh no… esto va a ser problemático… - dijo Shikamaru mientras se acercaba hacia la caseta de vigilancia al lado de la puerta de Konoha.  
- Por lo visto te lo montas bastante bien Shikamaru, qué bien te lo tenías guardado, ¿quién hubiera dicho que estarías saliendo con toda una mujer? – dijo Kotetsu partiéndose de la risa.  
- Qué más te da… - dijo un Shikamaru desganado.  
- Está claro que por eso dicen que eres un chico tan adelantado – dijo Izumo, que tenía una sonrisa burlona – y… dime, ¿ya habéis tenido…?  
- ¡Bueno ya está bien de meterse en mi vida, ¿no? – dijo Shikamaru alterado – además en lugar de reíros de si beso o no a una chica deberíais preocuparos por vosotros mismos, que a este paso vais a morir sin descendencia.

Ante esas palabras los dos shinobis no supieron que responder. El joven les había dado una buena lección a dos hombres que aunque ya tuvieran una cierta edad no salían con nadie ni tenían citas ni nada de nada.

- Vaya, Shikamaru. Mira que eres malgeniado, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué estás así? – preguntó Izumo.  
- ¿No es obvio? Porque después de todo un mes con ella, casi todos los días juntos a toda hora… ahora va a ser muy problemático estar sin ella… - admitió Shikamaru.  
- Pobre Shikamaru, ¡no te preocupes! Siempre puedes pedir una misión que te obligue a estar una temporada en Sunagakure y así podrás estar con ella. – sugirió Kotetsu.  
- Eh… ¡! Claro, ¡tienes razón! ¿Cómo no lo había pensado? Supongo que estar sumido en la depresión hace que no piense bien… - dijo Shikamaru.  
- Anímate que ya verás como la ves pronto – dijo Izumo.  
- Eso será lo que haré… y, gracias… – dijo Shikamaru mientras se daba la vuelta para irse a casa.

Shikamaru se fue hacia su casa para cambiarse de ropa. Aunque acabara de terminar una misión seguramente en breves le asignarían una nueva. Cuando ya se había vestido con su habitual atuendo shinobi, se dirigió hacia la mansión Hokage para reportar la partida de la embajadora de la Arena. Durante el camino iba cabizbajo, algo extraño en él que siempre iba mirando las nubes con las manos en la cabeza o en los bolsillos. Sin embargo en ese momento en la villa no estaban la gran mayoría de sus amigos pues, al parecer había surgido un problema urgente y habían enviado a los recién reagrupados del equipo Kakashi para ver de qué se trataba.

Pasados varios minutos llegó ante el portal de la mansión y, a paso lento, entró sin mucho ánimo. Ese día parecía interminable y lo peor es que tenía la pinta de que iba a ser horrible. Una vez hubo subido las escaleras llamó a la puerta y esperó a que le indicaran que pasase.

- ¡Adelante! – chilló la Quinta Hokage desde dentro.  
- Buenos días Tsunade-sama – dijo Shikamaru desganado.  
- ¿Qué te trae por aquí Shikamaru?

- Bueno, sólo venía a informarle de que la embajadora de Suna, Sabaku No Temari ha partido hacia su villa hace un par de horas. También venía a decirle que, al haber acabado los exámenes me encuentro sin misión alguna, para que lo tenga en cuenta.  
- Gracias Shikamaru. Pero, ¿de verdad eres tú? ¿Nara Shikamaru ofreciéndose para algún trabajo?  
- Así es, ¿es lo normal no? Un shinobi acaba una misión y se reporta para que le asignen otra. Así es esta vida.  
- De verdad este no eres tú. ¿Qué demonios te pasa Shikamaru?  
- Ya le he dicho que nada – respondió el – y ahora asígneme una misión por favor. No me apetece estar todo el día sin algo que hacer.  
- Bueno si tanto insistes… mira aquí tengo una misión que puedes cumplir tú solo. Es en un pueblo cercano…  
- No, no quiero algo así – la interrumpió Shikamaru – perdón… pero es que me gustaría una misión en la Arena, si no le importa.  
- ¿Se puede saber a qué se debe…? – pero Tsunade no acabó la frase pues ya suponía la respuesta – Me parece que no va a ser posible Shikamaru, acabo de enviar al equipo Kakashi y al equipo Gai a Sunagakure así que no me hacen falta más shinobis por allí.  
- ¿Al equipo Kakashi y al equipo Gai? ¿Por qué dos equipos? ¿Ha ocurrido algo? – preguntó el joven.  
- Sí, al parecer Akatsuki ha vuelto a las andadas y tienen amenazada toda la villa y a su Kazekage, puesto que él es un Jinchuuriki y están interesados en extraer su Bijuu.  
- ¿¡Qué! ¿O sea que lo que Temari temía se ha hecho realidad? – pensó Shikamaru en voz alta.  
- ¿Temari? No sabía que tuvieras tanta confianza con la hermana del Kazekage – dijo Tsunade mirando su expresión – Veo que al final habéis hecho buenas migas.  
- No es de su incumbencia – respondió el joven – y si ahora no le importa me retiro. Me agradaría saber de alguna misión en la que pueda viajar a Suna.

Shikamaru se fue de la estancia dejando a la Quinta con la palabra en la boca.

- Este Shikamaru, siempre tan independiente y autosuficiente como un gato – suspiró la Hokage.  
- ¿Qué pasa Tsunade-sama? – le preguntó Shizune que acababa de entrar.  
- Nada, sólo que al parecer Shikamaru se ha enamorado de Temari de Sunagakure y quiere una misión que le obligue a estar allí un tiempo, me imagino que querrá estar con ella a toda hora. – volvió a suspirar Tsunade – ¿Quién se hubiera imaginado que este chico se enamoraría de esta manera?  
- Esas cosas pasan en quien menos te lo esperas, supongo – dijo Shizune.

Ya afuera de la mansión Shikamaru deambulaba pensativo, recordando lo sucedido la noche anterior. Recordando lo bien que lo había pasado todo el día con ella y como terminaron todo, los dos en la cama, cerrando con broche de oro el día.

Así fue como, una vez más, se dirigió a su casa para pasar el día. Lo cierto es que no quería ver a nadie ya que todo el mundo se iba a dar cuenta de su estado de ánimo y no le apetecía que toda la villa supiera lo que le pasaba. Como no tenía nada que hacer y jugar a shōgi solo era muy aburrido, decidió que podría leer un libro. Se puso cómodo y cogió un libro de la estantería que había en su habitación.

Así pasaron los días, lentos y aburridos. De vez en cuando tenía misiones pero, una vez acabadas, volvía a la monotonía del día a día.

- No puedes seguir así Shikamaru – dijo su padre que miraba a un Shikamaru que tenía la espalda apoyada contra una columna sentado en el suelo de madera que daba al jardín de su casa.

- Ah… hola papá – fue lo único que respondió el joven.

- ¿No piensas salir hoy que no tienes nada qué hacer? – preguntó Shikaku.  
- No la verdad es que me gustaría quedarme en casa y descansar…  
- ¿Descansar de qué si lo que has estado haciendo no ha sido gran cosa?  
- Déjalo ya papá, no me apetece hablar…  
- Ha venido Chōji a visitarte, ya que tu hace casi un mes no sales con tus amigos ni quieres ver a nadie.  
- Está bien, dile que venga.

Shikaku se alejó de allí dirigiéndose al lugar donde esperaba Chōji. Pocos segundos después el chico se encontraba ya al lado de Shikamaru.

- Hola Shikamaru – dijo Chōji.  
- Hola Chōji – respondió Shikamaru.  
- … - el corpulento joven no sabía como empezar - ¿Qué demonios te pasa Shikamaru? ¿Se puede saber por qué ya casi no se te ve por la villa?  
- No he estado con muchos ánimos…  
- Pero, ¿me puedes explicar por qué?

- ¿Es por esa chica verdad? ¿Temari-san?  
- Sí…  
- ¿Pero no estabas bien con ella y por fin te había aceptado y eras feliz? ¿Por qué entonces te veo tan afligido?  
- Porque desde que se fue me he dado cuenta de que ella tenía razón. Nuestra relación no tiene mucho futuro. Somos ninjas y cada uno tiene sus obligaciones con su villa. Además vivimos demasiado lejos, ése es en realidad el gran problema. Si sólo fuéramos amigos no importaría tanta distancia porque en realidad la amistad se mantiene, pero cuando tienes una relación de pareja se supone que deberíamos compartir más tiempo juntos. Pero, aquí me ves, lo único que puedo hacer es esperar algún momento en el que me den por fin una misión en Suna o varios días libres para poder ir hasta allí y estar por lo menos un día y volver. ¡Es que son tres días de viaje! ¡Mientras voy y vengo es casi una semana!  
- Te entiendo Shikamaru… pero eso ya lo sabías, sólo que no querías verlo. Incluso ella te lo decía, ¿te acuerdas?  
- Sí… no sé por qué no le hice caso. Estaba demasiado ciego quizá.  
- …- Chōji no daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando – ¡Pero qué estupideces estás diciendo? ¿Eres esa clase de hombre? ¡Encuentras a la mujer de tu vida y a la mínima que la tienes lejos sientes que la pierdes y te rindes! ¡Me avergüenzo de ti!

En ese momento Shikaku, que se había acercado a escuchar la conversación, hizo su aparición en escena.

- Tiene razón Shikamaru, no pareces el hijo que yo conocía – dijo Shikaku – Bueno sí, siempre has sido un poco cobarde, pero por una mujer no. Creía que lucharías por ella, así que no seas calzonazos y ve a por ella.  
- ¿PERO CÓMO? ¡He ido a pedírselo a Tsunade mil veces y no me deja! ¿Y si me escapo qué? ¿Me considerarían un shinobi renegado? ¿Irían a por mí los ANBU? – gritó Shikamaru – No es tan fácil... ¡si hubiera una manera sencilla ya se me habría ocurrido!  
- ¡Deja de lloriquear y compórtate como un hombre! – le dijo su padre – Ya he hablado con Tsunade y le he explicado que te encontrabas bastante mal así que necesitabas con urgencia ir a Sunagakure y aclarar tus sentimientos y tu situación, si la dejas o continúas con ella es cosa tuya.  
- ... gracias papá – respondió Shikamaru – gracias a los dos. Ahora mismo me voy.  
- ¿QUÉ? – dijeron Chōji y Shikaku a la vez.  
- Ni hablar, te vas mañana por la mañana – dijo Chōji – ¡hoy vas a salir conmigo y con Ino a comer barbacoa!  
- Está bien jajajaja, ¡vamos Chōji! – respondió un Shikamaru más animado.

Su padre, más contento por ver a su hijo más animado, se fue hacia el salón donde se encontraba su esposa y dejó que los dos jóvenes se marcharan.

…

Shikamaru y Chōji llegaron al restaurante donde esperaban sentados Ino y Asuma. Los dos chicos tomaron asiento justo en frente de estos dos.

- ¡Dichosos los ojos! – exclamó Ino tan efusiva como siempre - ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida Shikamaru?  
- He estado ocupado… - dijo el tan inexpresivo como era habitual - ¿A qué se debe esta reunión?  
- Acabamos de llegar de una misión y como es costumbre hemos venido a comer para celebrarlo. – dijo Asuma - Aunque lo cierto es que queríamos verte, hacía mucho tiempo que no sabíamos nada de ti.  
- Ya bueno, he tenido mis obligaciones – respondió Shikamaru.

Empezaron a comer. Chōji engullía en lugar de comer. Durante un rato reinó el silencio ya que ni Asuma ni Ino sabían qué decirle. Pero al final Ino no aguantó más y le preguntó:

- ¿Se puede saber por qué no se te ha visto el pelo en varios días? – intentó sonsacar alguna información pero Shikamaru no respondió, así que ella insistió - ¿Es por la chica esa de la Arena?  
- ¿Eh? A ella no la metas – dijo Shikamaru.  
- ¡Quién iba a pensar que acabarías con una chica a la que odiabas tanto!  
- Te he dicho que no es nada… - repetía Shikamaru perdiendo la paciencia.  
- ¡Sin duda es cierto eso de que del amor al odio hay un paso! – seguía hablando Ino – Vamos, no lo niegues… me dijo Chōji que desde que se fue te deprimiste y te quedaste en casa encerrado.  
- Chōji… - miró Shikamaru hacia la izquierda donde se encontraba su amigo que engullía sin parar – ya te vale…  
- Lo siento, Shikamaru – dijo Chōji – pero creía que Ino también merecía saberlo…  
- ¡Bueno está bien! ¿Queréis saber qué me ha pasado? – exclamó Shikamaru - ¡Me he enamorado! ¡Me he enamorado de una mujer que vive a 72 horas lejos de mí! Al principio creí que podría verla con frecuencia a pesar de la distancia pero cuando acabó nuestra misión común, ella se fue y yo me quedé aquí como un pasmarote que no conseguía un permiso para viajar a Suna. Y entonces me sentí mal, me sentí como una mierda, me sentí impotente porque yo fui el que insistió más en que nuestra relación si tendría futuro, que no importaba la distancia y cosas de esas… Pero todo eso ya no importa, porque mañana a primera hora me voy a Suna, y allí aclararé mi mente, decidiré que voy a hacer a partir de ahora y afrontaré el dolor de otra manera. Y además he aprendido otra lección: la próxima vez persuadiré a Tsunade de alguna manera para que me deje ir porque lo merezco, ¡me tiene como a un esclavo!

Los allí presentes ya habían dejado de comer y se quedaron impactados ante las declaraciones de su amigo que rara vez se mostraba tan abierto. Y así fue como pasaron de una cara helada que pasaba por varias tonalidades a una cara de alegría ya que, comprobaron que aunque pareciera hundido y deprimido él no se había rendido y que, probablemente estuviera ideando un plan. Todos en la mesa se sentían mejor, los tres hombres irradiaban felicidad. Todos menos una. Yamanaka Ino fingía una sonrisa que pasaba perfectamente por verdadera mientras que en su mente desfilaban miles de pensamientos que hacían que su corazón se debatiera entre el cariño que sentía por su amigo y la felicidad que le causaba su felicidad, y el hecho de que se sentía celosa, MUY CELOSA.

¿Cómo podía ser que así de repente su amigo se le escapara de las manos? Era como si lo estuviera perdiendo ante una amenaza repentina. Y lo cierto es que no le hacía ninguna gracia. Hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado de ser tan estúpida respecto a los chicos guapos, y cuando Shikamaru comenzó a destacar ella se sentía cada vez más atraída por él. Además, Sasuke no iba a volver. Shikamaru no era feo pero tampoco extremadamente guapo como Sasuke. Sin embargo, los años le sentaban bien y cada vez se le notaba más fuerte y con un rostro más endurecido por la edad, daban ganas de pedirle que le quitara las bragas con los dientes. Para ella era completamente injusto, ella sentía merecer un poco de atención por su parte.

Los compañeros de equipo pagaron y salieron del restaurante. Ino seguía dándole vueltas pero con una perfecta sonrisa que engañaba a cualquiera dibujada en su rostro. Chōji se fue por su lado a hacer unos recados y Asuma se fue a atender a su mujercita, que aunque no lo dijera, todos lo sabían. Ino se quedó sin saber que hacer, lo normal es que volviera a su floristería y pasar allí la tarde ayudando a sus padres.

Sin embargo, cuando vio la oportunidad de quedarse a solas con Shikamaru se lo pensó dos veces.

- Shikamaru, ¿tú que vas a hacer? – preguntó ella cuando los dos hombres ya se habían ido.  
- Yo me iré a casa a preparar la maleta, estoy ansioso por irme – dijo él con una sonrisa matadora en la cara.  
- Ah… vale… - respondió Ino – bueno entonces, te dejo…  
- ¿Te pasa algo Ino? Parece que finjas que estás contenta pero en realidad no lo estás.  
- ¿Por qué crees eso Shikamaru? – dijo ella intentando disimular.  
- Yo sé de lo que hablo – dijo Shikamaru – dime, ¿acaso estás triste porque me voy?  
- ¡Ya quisieras tú! – exclamó Ino fingiendo todo lo contrario de lo que sentía - ¡No seas presumido! Jajajaja…  
- Ahora sí que eres tú – afirmó Shikamaru sonriendo – bueno, me voy ya. ¡Nos vemos!  
- Adiós Shika… - dijo ella mirando como el chico se alejaba dejándola en la puerta de la floristería.

Ino se quedó pasmada ante lo que acababa de hacer. Ella normalmente era muy directa con todo. ¿Por qué no se atrevió a decir lo que sentía y dijo algo completamente contrario?

Shikamaru llegó rápidamente a su casa e inmediatamente entró a su habitación en busca de una maleta y la ropa que se iba a llevar. Ni siquiera sabía que clase de misión iba a hacer, lo único que le importaba en ese momento era que se iba a Suna y que volvería a verla. Aunque había pasado tanto tiempo triste tenía muchas ganas de ir. Quería ir y aclarar su mente para saber qué debía hacer a partir de ahora. Era dura una relación así pero tampoco se sentía con estómago de cortar con ella a pesar de que fue él el que tanto insistió. ¿Qué hacer entonces?

* * *

**Próximo capítulo: "La decisión de Shikamaru"**

**Muahahahaha :D**

**REVIEWS!**

**P.D. No me gusta nada el ShikaIno pero en esta ocasión entiendo un poquito a Ino, parece como si me castigara a mí misma escribiendo esto xD**


	8. La decisión de Shikamaru

**Y aquí la continuación del fic. Va avanzando la trama chanchán!**

**¿Qué decidirá Shikamaru?: ¿Dejará a Temari y volverá a Konoha para vivir una vida tranquila junto a Ino o la querrá tanto que no le importará llevar una vida problemática?**

**¡Descúbrelo leyendo! Jajajajaj**

**¡Gracias a Elena, YyessyY y Nonahere que sin sus comentarios no tendría ánimos para continuarlo! Y también a mi lectora anónima Marta, que aunque no me comentes sé que me lees cada vez que publico un capítulo.**

**Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la serie Naruto & Naruto Shippuden © Masashi Kishimoto**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 8. La decisión de Shikamaru.**

Ya era el día de su partida. Shikamaru se levantó temprano y se vistió como siempre. Dejó todo en orden y cogió su gran mochila que llevaría a la espalda con su ropa, sus objetos personales y algo de armamento.

Al bajar al primer piso se encontró con su padre.

- Buenos días papá – dijo Shikamaru.  
- Buenos días Shikamaru – respondió él.  
- Oye papá, aún no te lo he preguntado, ¿qué clase de misión me toca?  
- No tienes que hacer ninguna misión, son unos días de descanso – dijo su padre – deberías pasar y darle las gracias a Tsunade-sama antes de irte.  
- ¿Qué no haré ninguna misión? ¿Así de vacaciones sin más? – dijo Shikamaru sorprendido - ¿Qué estará tramando a mi vuelta?...  
- No especules hijo, lo ha hecho porque se notaba que no estabas bien, y también para que decidas que vas a hacer.  
- Lo sé, será duro pero tengo que hacerlo.  
- Me alegra que lo tengas en cuenta.

Los dos no hablaron más y Shikamaru dejó la mochila a un lado para desayunar con calma. Su madre se acercó a él cuando estaba sentado en la mesa y le dio un beso en la frente. Eso significaba que su madre le entendía y que estaría con él decidiera lo que decidiera. Acabado el desayuno, pensó que lo mejor era ir a darle las gracias a la Quinta que, después de todo, le había concedido unos días para que se relajara.

- Bueno, me voy a despedirme de la vieja.  
- No digas eso Shikamaru, respétala un poco – dijo su padre.  
- Sí claro…

Shikamaru no cogió la mochila y salió por la puerta. Primero iría a la mansión Hokage para despedirse y después se iría de la villa.  
Por el camino se encontró a Chōji y Ino que le esperaban para despedirse.

- ¿Ya te vas Shikamaru? – dijo Chōji  
- No, primero iré a despedirme de Tsunade y a darle las gracias.  
- Nosotros veníamos a despedirte, pero ahora tenemos que irnos al hospital porque allí está el maestro Asuma esperándonos – le informó Ino.  
- ¿En el hospital? – preguntó Shikamaru.  
- Sí es que el equipo Kakashi con Yamato al mando por fin ha regresado de la misión y el maestro Asuma ha ido a visitar a Kakashi-sensei.  
- Bueno, entonces os acompaño antes de nada.

Ya en el hospital, entraron todos a la habitación y allí se encontraban Asuma, y el equipo Kakashi.

- Al parecer no tuvieron mucho éxito en su misión – le dijo Ino a Shikamaru bajito – Encontraron a Sasuke pero no pudieron evitar que se fuera de nuevo con Orochimaru…  
- Oh vaya… - respondió Shikamaru.

Entonces Shikamaru se acercó a Naruto que se veía bastante afligido y le dijo:  
- La próxima vez te ayudaré.  
Pero Naruto no respondió, sólo bajó el rostro.

Entonces Asuma les pidió que se fueran adelantando ellos al restaurante donde comerían ese día y que fuera también el equipo de Kakashi. Sin embargo, Shikamaru se iba ese día a Sunagakure y en lugar de ir con ellos se fue a visitar a Tsunade para, minutos más tarde irse por fin.

Finalmente, volvió a su casa por la mochila y se despidió de sus padres.

- Ten cuidado hijo – dijo su madre – recuerda que vas solo.  
- No me pasará nada – respondió el sonriendo – a no ser que Temari me mate claro.  
- Las mujeres son peligrosas, no las subestimes – le recordó su padre recibiendo un ligero golpe en la cabeza por parte de su mujer – ¿lo ves?  
- Claro, siempre me lo dices – dijo Shikamaru riéndose ante la actitud cómica de sus padres – bueno, ¡adiós!

Fue así como emprendió un viaje que le llevaría tres días. Al salir de la villa se despidió de Izumo y Kotetsu que estaban contentos por él.

En el restaurante donde un rato más tarde se reunieron los jóvenes shinobis se extrañaban por la ausencia de Shikamaru.

- ¿Y Shikamaru?  
- Tenía que ayudar a su padre en algo y no ha podido venir – respondió Chōji adelantándose antes de que Ino contara todo.

El joven pelinegro corría entre árbol y árbol, y así mantuvo la marcha varias horas hasta que vio que iba a oscurecer y buscó un sitio donde pasar la noche. Los días restantes fueron bastante similares. Solo que el último día notó como el calor comenzaba a aumentar y finalmente divisó el desierto que se abría ante él.  
Era un poco irresponsable cruzar el desierto completamente solo pero tenía que aguantar porque ya no quedaba mucho.

Pasadas varias horas, llegó por fin a la puerta de Sunagakure completamente agotado. Pero todavía le quedaba un tramo: llegar hasta la mansión del Kazekage Gaara.

Caminó a lo largo de toda la villa y llegó a la mansión. Una vez allí pidió audiencia con el Kazekage y enseguida le hicieron pasar.

- Kazekage-sama – dijo Shikamaru – soy Nara Shikamaru de la Hoja. He venido a pasar unos días en Sunagakure por motivos… bueno, personales.  
- No hace falta que lo digas, Shikamaru. Sé quién eres. – dijo Gaara – ya le he informado a mi hermana que has venido a verla. No tardará en llegar.  
- A… ¿Temari?  
- Sí, no tengo más hermanas.  
- Oh… vale… pues…

En ese momento entró por la puerta una mujer de estatura media rubia de ojos verdes intensos.

- ¡SHIKAMARU!

Y se lanzó hacia él abrazándole muy fuerte de la misma manera que él lo hacía. Shikamaru enterró la nariz entre su cabello para sentir su aroma y sentir que era real, que lo estaba viviendo y que no eran imaginaciones suyas.

- ¡Has venido! – dijo ella soltándole y mirándole a la cara irradiando felicidad.  
- Claro – dijo Shikamaru sonriendo.  
- Temari, si quieres puedes tomarte unos días de descanso mientras está aquí – le informó su hermano el Kazekage.  
- … Eso sería demasiado, te lo agradezco pero con que me dejes las tardes libres será suficiente – respondió ella no muy convencida de eso.  
- Así será – concluyó Gaara.

- Bueno, yo tendré que irme a reservar una habitación – dijo Shikamaru.  
- Ni lo sueñes, te quedas en nuestra casa – le dijo ella.  
- ¿Eh?  
- No lo pienses, ¡te esperábamos! – dijo Temari cogiéndole de la mano – ¡Vamos!

Temari le guió a través de la mansión entrando a la parte en la que vivían los tres hermanos. Shikamaru dejó la mochila en el suelo al lado de un sofá donde se dejó caer por fin para descansar.

- Quédate ahí mientras, te prepararé una habitación – le dijo Temari - ¡Kankurō! ¡Ven a saludar a nuestro invitado!  
- ¿Eh? ¿Invitado? – preguntó Kankurō – Oh, si es… ¿Shikamaru, no?  
- Así es, buenas Kankurō – dijo Shikamaru dándole la mano.  
- ¿Y cómo es que has venido tan lejos tú solo? – dijo el marionetista.  
- Tengo unos asuntos que tratar – respondió Shikamaru viendo que el hermano de Temari no tenía ni la menor idea de nada.  
- ¡Shikamaru! – gritó Temari desde una habitación - ¡Ya está lista tu habitación!  
- Ya voy… - dijo un desganado Shikamaru.

Shikamaru cogió la mochila y se adentró en el pasillo que conducía a las habitaciones. Siguió la voz que le había llamado y finalmente entró en una de las diversas habitaciones.

- Ésta será tu habitación – le informó Temari – la mía es la que está aquí al lado. La de Gaara es la que está al fondo del pasillo y la de Kankurō en frente. El baño de invitados es ese que ves en frente de esta habitación, nosotros tres tenemos baño propio cada uno.  
- ¿Baño propio cada uno? – preguntó Shikamaru.  
- Sí es que yo quería tener un baño para mí igual que Gaara, que es el que tiene la habitación más grande, y entonces Kankurō dijo que él también debería tener uno.  
- Jajaja peleas entre hermanos eh…  
- Algo así – dijo ella mordiéndose el labio inferior – hace mucho tiempo que no te veía, te he echado de menos…  
- Yo también a ti – dijo él acercándose a ella para besarla. Pero el beso fue interrumpido por el ruido de los pies que se acercaban.  
Al parecer Kankurō pasaba por allí para ir de nuevo a su habitación.

- Lo siento Shikamaru… es que Kankurō no sabe que tengo novio, y si supiera que tú eres mi novio probablemente se negaría a que te quedaras aquí – le dijo ella – es muy posesivo conmigo aunque tenga un año menos que yo.  
- Oh, ya veo… - dijo Shikamaru – bueno pues entonces tendré cuidado.

Shikamaru dejó la mochila a un lado y se acostó en la cama.

- Uff, estoy cansadísimo – dijo él.  
- Descansa, te avisaré cuando esté lista la cena – le informó Temari.  
- ¿Tú cocinas Temari? – preguntó él como si le extrañara.  
- ¡Pues claro! ¿Si no quién se iba a encargar de mis dos hermanos tantos años?  
- Jaja, pues sí. Es verdad – dijo él mientras ella salía de la habitación con la cocina como destino.

Temari salió primero a buscar a Gaara en su oficina para avisarle de que ya era tarde y que en poco estaría la cena. Su hermano le dijo que enseguida iba y ella volvió a la cocina para preparar la cena. Después de un rato Temari llamó a todos a cenar y se reunieron en el comedor.

- Espero que os guste – dijo ella – hoy he preparado algo especial para nuestro invitado.  
- ¡Bien a comer! Mmm… ¡qué rico! – dijo Kankurō – ¡eh tú, Shikamaru! Sí que le caes bien a mi hermana para que te dedique un plato.  
- Jaja eso parece – dijo Shikamaru que estaba sentado en frente de Temari, le guiñó un ojo mientras hablaba – gracias Temari-_san_.  
- No hay de qué, Shikamaru_-san _– respondió ella de la misma manera que le había hablado antes – me alegra que te guste.  
- ¿Y cuánto tiempo vas a estar con nosotros? – preguntó Gaara – No digo que seas una molestia, no te lo tomes a mal. Sólo es curiosidad.  
- Tranquilo, te he entendido – respondió Shikamaru – pues lo han dejado a mi elección, sin embargo no creo que sea sensato estar más de una semana ya que me necesitan para otros trabajos en la villa.  
- Entiendo – dijo el Kazekage – por nosotros no hay problema. Ya le he dejado las tardes libres a Temari para que esté contigo.  
- "_Mierda" –_ pensaron Shikamaru y Temari.  
- ¿¡Qué! ¡No puede ser! ¡Es injusto! ¿Por qué a ella? ¿Qué os traéis entre manos? – exclamó Kankurō.  
- Cuando tu hermana Temari va a Konoha, él es el shinobi que le asignan como guía – explicó Gaara dándose cuenta de su error – es lógico que ella le compense ahora.  
- Mmpf… - bufó Kankurō – de todas formas creo que yo también merezco un descanso.  
- Ya he decidido eso y punto – zanjó Gaara.

Acabada la cena, retiraron la mesa y, más tarde se fueron a cada una de sus habitaciones.  
Shikamaru sacaba algo más cómodo de su mochila para dormir mientras que Temari ya estaba en pijama y se encontraba en el baño lavándose los dientes y demás.  
Pasado un rato el moreno se escapó un momento de la habitación para entrar en la suya.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Shikamaru? – dijo ella bajito.  
- Venía a decirte buenas noches – respondió él abrazándola.  
- Ohh… buenas noches Shika… - dijo ella mientras le besaba – y pensar que hoy vas a dormir en mi casa, en la habitación del lado… cuánto te he echado de menos…  
- Y yo… si no estuviera tan cansado me quedaba contigo toda la noche… - le susurró él al oído a lo que ella soltó una risita.  
- Mejor descansa… - dijo ella desilusionada.

Entonces él salió de la habitación dedicándole una sonrisa y entró en la suya en absoluto silencio. Todo un ninja.

Al día siguiente, el pobre Shikamaru se despertó muy tarde. Estaba muy cansado y Temari no tuvo valor de levantarle. Justo como cuando le pides a una madre que te despierte en media hora y le da pena y acabas durmiendo cincuenta horas más.  
Los hermanos Sabaku No ya se habían ido a trabajar, Kankurō ayudaba a Gaara. Y Gaara en su puesto de Kazekage con todas las responsabilidades y trabajo que ello implica. Temari también fue a trabajar ese día pero salió un poco más tarde por dejarle a Shikamaru el desayuno preparado y una serie de comodidades en el baño sólo para él.

Cuando Shikamaru se levantó, encontró una notita en la mesita de noche. Decía:  
_"Shikamaru, cuando te despiertes seguramente esté trabajando.  
Te he dejado toallas y jabón en el baño. También tienes el desayuno en la cocina.  
Volveré pronto._

_Temari"_

_- "Qué mujer"-_ pensó Shikamaru.

Se había despertado hacía el medio día y tenía mucha hambre así que lo primero que hizo fue desayunar. Acto seguido se dio un buen baño relajante y se vistió de nuevo con su atuendo shinobi. Cuando ya estaba listo oyó como alguien cerraba una puerta y se acercaba hacia su habitación.

- Buenos días Shikamaru – dijo una mujer rubia que asomaba por la puerta.  
- Buenos días Temari – respondió el joven moreno.

Entonces ella se acercó y le dio un beso en los labios.

- Ven, ya que estás aquí hoy comeremos fuera – dijo ella cogiéndole de la mano.  
- Está bien…

Los dos jóvenes salieron de la mansión cogidos de la mano pero el chico no se veía muy animado.

- ¿Adónde quieres ir? – preguntó la rubia.  
- Donde quieras, no me importa.  
- Bueno, conozco un sitio muy bueno.

Una vez habían llegado al sitio que ella había dicho, se sentaron y comenzaron a hablar. Temari estaba muy feliz por tenerlo de nuevo con ella, sin embargo Shikamaru parecía mostrarse un poco más serio o por lo menos no tan contento.

- ¿Qué te pasa Shikamaru? No te veo muy animado… - dijo ella preocupada.  
- Supongo que es el cansancio, todavía me duele el viaje.  
- Es lógico, hacía mucho que no salías de viaje ¿no?  
- Efectivamente… - dijo él como si no tuviera su prodigiosa mente allí presente.

Acabada la comida, era la hora de pagar y ella sugirió que pagaba ella ya que cuando estaban en Konoha siempre invitaba él.

- Ni lo sueñes, no es de hombres dejar que paguen las mujeres – dijo él muy serio sacando la cartera y efectuando el pago.  
- Ya estás con tus cosas sobre los hombres y las mujeres – dijo ella mientras salían por la puerta del lugar.  
- … - pero él no respondió nada, sino que pasado un rato de estar caminando en dirección a la mansión, él por fin rompió el hielo pensando que si llegaban a la casa y no había nadie arruinaría lo mucho que se estaba conteniendo. Además, con ello echaría a perder sus planes de hablar seriamente con ella - ¿Te apetece que demos un paseo? Es pronto para irnos a casa…  
- Vale, me parece bien – respondió ella.

Y así estuvieron paseando un rato hasta que llegaron a un lugar más o menos apartado dónde no hubiera gente que molestara.

- No lo entiendo… te ocurre algo y no me lo quieres decir – dijo ella realmente preocupada.  
- Sí, lo cierto es que tenía que hablar contigo – le respondió el moreno.  
- … ¿y bien? – preguntó ella.  
- Temari, perdóname. – empezó él – sé que tú insististe mucho, incluso te opusiste en un principio a nuestra relación. Eres mayor que yo y eras más consciente de la dificultad de tener una relación, yo… yo no lo sabía. En este tiempo que he estado sin ti, me he sentido muy solo… te echaba muchísimo de menos y necesitaba verte cuanto antes. Pero eso no podía ser, porque mi princesa vive a tres días lejos de mí. Y yo, como shinobi de la hoja no podía abandonar mis obligaciones. De hecho no me dejaban. En esta ocasión me dejaron porque estaba deprimido y ya no funcionaba bien en mi trabajo. Sin embargo, este viaje me lo han permitido con la condición de que tome una decisión respecto a ti…

Temari escuchaba sin todavía creérselo e intentaba que sus piernas no temblaran debido a la profunda tristeza que le estaban provocando esas palabras.

- ¿Una, decisión? – preguntó ella - ¿Qué clase de decisión?  
- Temari, lo siento… pero así no puedo continuar contigo.

* * *

**Buahh que tristeza. Qué capítulo tan tiste…. :(  
En fin, no me mateis. El próximo será mejor, os lo aseguro.**

**xD Y si no es mucho pedir… quiero reviews! Que ya no sé si alguien aparte de las ya mencionadas sigue mi fic…!**


	9. Perdon

**Sé que habrán odiado el último capítulo, es comprensible a mí me puso triste también.**

**En fin, pobre Tema-chan, a ver en que acaba todo este lío.**

**¡Gracias por leer y comentar!**

**Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la serie Naruto & Naruto Shippuden © Masashi Kishimoto**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 9. Perdón**

Temari escuchaba sin todavía creérselo e intentaba que sus piernas no temblaran debido a la profunda tristeza que le estaban provocando esas palabras.

- ¿Una, decisión? – preguntó ella - ¿Qué clase de decisión?  
- Temari, lo siento… pero así no puedo continuar contigo.

Ella no podía aguantar más, se había quedado helada.

- ¿Estás tratando de dejarme?... – dijo ella en un leve susurro.  
- Temari, entiende que…  
- No Shikamaru, no hay nada que entender – le interrumpió ella con ganas de llorar – yo te lo advertí y tú me has fallado. Recoge tus cosas y vete, no quiero volver a verte…  
- ¡Temari espera! – exclamó él al ver que la joven se marchaba – Temari escúchame, ¡Esto tampoco es fácil para mí!  
- ¿Qué? ¡Cómo te atreves! ¡No tienes ni idea el daño que me has hecho! – le gritó desde la distancia con las lágrimas derramándose por sus mejillas – ¡Te odio! Yo sabía que sería difícil y aún así me dejé llevar como una idiota…

Shikamaru contemplaba la escena que le desgarraba el corazón. La verdad es que él no había dejado de amarla pero, como es habitual, el joven inexperto se adelanta a los acontecimientos, no aguanta la presión y dice las cosas sin saber. Él creía que era necesario decírselo cuanto antes para evitar prolongar el sufrimiento. Pero qué demonios, siendo realista él sólo había decidido cortar para no prolongar su sufrimiento, sin pensar en ella.

Y ahora tenía en frente a una mujer con el corazón roto por los desvaríos de un muchacho.

- _"Mierda, no quería que esto fuera así…"_ - pensó Shikamaru – No quiero dejarte Temari…  
- Cállate y déjame en paz… - decía ella mientras caminaba sollozando.  
- Mujer problemática… - murmuró Shikamaru.

Él paró un momento de perseguirla y activó su justu de sombras realizando los sellos correspondientes. Inmediatamente una sombra se prolongó y atrapó a la chica que se quedó paralizada.

- Qué… ¿qué me has hecho? – dijo ella inmóvil – suéltame ahora mismo Shikamaru.  
- No quiero – respondió él mientras maniobraba con su jutsu de manera que al final pudiera estar cerca de ella rodeándola con los brazos – no quiero…  
- ¡Que me sueltes te he dicho! – gritaba la rubia - ¡Maldito crío, te vas a enterar cuando se te acabe el chakra!  
- Haré lo que pueda por reparar mi error mientras me dure – le dijo él – después si quieres puedes matarme, moriría gustoso en tus manos…  
- Pues prepárate porque es lo que te va a pasar – le advirtió Temari.  
- Antes de morir me gustaría decirte lo mucho que lo siento – empezó el moreno – no quería hacerlo, pero me he visto obligado. ¡Esto es en contra de mi voluntad Temari! ¡Yo te sigo amando como siempre! ¡No sólo me lo han recomendado en la villa! ¡Es que yo soy un cobarde, un estúpido cobarde que a la mínima se rinde! Si me odias puedo entenderlo, pero sufro tanto cuando no estás que creo que no podré aguantar. Quisiera decirte "Temari, cásate conmigo. Tengamos una familia juntos" pero soy muy joven para ti. Creo que mereces algo mejor que un estúpido como yo, por eso he intentado dejarte… pero no puedo, soy incapaz. ¡Perdóname!

Shikamaru ya había soltado a la chica de su jutsu pero Temari no se había dado cuenta hasta que, al ver como el chico bajó la cabeza y dejó caer unas lágrimas. Ella alzó los brazos para abrazarlo y dejar que llorara en su pecho.  
No sabía que decir, hacía apenas unos segundos era ella la que lloraba y él el que perseguía. Se habían cambiado los papeles por completo.

- "_Nunca habría imaginado que le habían puesto entre la espada y la pared…"_ Vamos Shikamaru... está bien… te perdono. – dijo Temari.  
- No te merezco, eres una mujer maravillosa. No te llego ni a la suela de los zapatos – dijo él aún dejando caer unas silenciosas lágrimas por su rostro.  
- Ya olvídalo quieres. Tú también eres grande Shikamaru, sólo que te empeñas en no querer verlo – dijo ella – Seguro que en un par de años te conviertes en todo un hombre y dejarás de decirte estas estupideces. Pero quiero que sepas que para mí ya eres un hombre, eres MI hombre…  
- Los hombres no lloran, y sin embargo yo estoy aquí llorando delante de ti. Me avergüenzo. – dijo el moreno secándose la cara con el dorso de la mano.  
- Te equivocas, no se es menos hombre por llorar – dijo Temari un poco más compasiva – Es un hombre aquel que tiene no tiene miedo de mostrar sus debilidades y aún así ser inquebrantable. Es un hombre aquel que no se considera superior a una mujer. Es un hombre aquel que no tiene problemas en llorar delante de su novia. Ese hombre eres tú Shikamaru.

…

- … gracias Temari – respondió él alzando el rostro y mirándola a los ojos.  
- ¿Eso es todo?  
- Te quiero Temari – dijo él intentando adivinar lo que ella quería.  
- Dame un beso, tonto… – le ordenó.

Y entonces los dos se agarraron con fuerza como si no quisieran que uno de los dos se escapara de nuevo de entre sus brazos. Ella, inclinada ligeramente, rodeaba al chico con los brazos alrededor del cuello a la vez que le acariciaba el cabello con una mano. Shikamaru la ceñía por la cintura apretándola contra él, de manera que quedara el menor espacio posible entre los dos. Se besaban con necesidad. Sentían que nada de lo que pudieran hacer allí en la calle sería suficiente para paliarla.

- ¿Recuerdas aquella noche antes de irte de Konoha? – dijo él separándose de sus labios un segundo.  
- Cómo olvidarla… - dijo ella a la vez que tomaba un poco de aire.

Shikamaru alejó su rostro para acercarla más hacia él abrazándola. Ella sonrió feliz por tener un momento de paz así. El moreno posó sus labios en la mandíbula de la chica y comenzó a depositar suaves besos como queriendo dibujar un camino hasta su oreja y allí susurró:

- No quiero dejarte… nunca.  
- Ni yo que lo hagas… - a ella le había cambiado la cara pues, se extrañó ante esa afirmación porque era como si aún le diera vueltas – no lo pienses más…  
- No será fácil… - volvió a susurrar él.  
- Nadie dijo que la vida sería fácil – sentenció ella – y aquí estamos.

Entonces él la soltó un poco para mirarla a la cara y sonrió con todas sus ganas.

- Tienes razón – dijo esbozando una de sus sonrisas matadoras.

Y ella a su vez sonrió correspondiendo su alegría.

Volvieron a la mansión del Kazekage, aunque disimulando en la calle que solo eran amigos. Después de todo, la embajadora de Suna no quería que se pusieran a hablar de su vida privada. Respecto a esto Shikamaru se mosqueó un poco, pero ella le convenció asegurándole que los rumores son algo muy problemático.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, Kankurō les reclamó por qué habían tardado tanto en volver. Sí, era cierto que había oscurecido pero no se imaginaron que sería tan tarde cuando por fin llegaron a la mansión.

- ¿Qué demonios habéis estado haciendo? – interrogó Kankurō a su hermana.  
- Cállate Kankurō, eso no te incumbe.  
- Te comportas muy extraño hermanita, especialmente desde que está él aquí – aseguró el joven.  
- Serán imaginaciones tuyas… todo está igual – dijo Temari, que a decir verdad, se estaba hartando de lo dominante que era su hermano y al final quiso molestarle - ¿No estarás llegando a la crisis de la madurez… verdad Kankurō?  
- ¡Qué dices! ¡Ves! ¡Estás insoportable! – chilló el moreno saliendo de la habitación de su hermana y dando un portazo.

Temari apagó la luz, se acostó en la cama boca arriba justo en el centro de la cama y suspiró:  
- Ah… ¿tanto se me nota?

…

- ¿El qué se te nota? – preguntó una voz masculina que provenía del lado derecho de la cama.  
- ¿Eh? ¿Shikamaru…? – dijo ella intentando no alzar la voz.  
- Shhh… no querrás que Kankurō se entere, ¿verdad? – el chico se deslizó entre las sábanas y la rodeó con un brazo.  
- Si te vieran aquí no saldrías vivo de esta casa Shika…

Pero ella encontró sus labios ocupados muy pronto y no tuvo tiempo de acabar de hablar.

- No me importa, ya he decidido que moriré por ti si hace falta… - susurró él descendiendo por su cuello.  
- No… no podemos hacer esto aquí en mi casa. No estamos solos.  
- Tampoco lo estábamos cuando te quedaste en mi casa.  
- Pero sí cuando estuvimos en el hostal.  
- Mmm… - Shikamaru había parado de besarla y se quedó pensativo – por lo menos déjame dormir contigo.  
- ¿Dormir sólo? – dijo ella dubitativa.  
- Sí, dormir sólo.  
- ¿Estás seguro?  
- Completamente – respondió Shikamaru - ¿Es que acaso dudas de mi autocontrol?

… Temari no respondió inmediatamente pues se había quedado recordando todo el tiempo que había estado con él.

- A veces... – zanjó ella.  
- Oh, ¿qué te hace pensar eso?  
- … todas las veces que me has tocado…  
- Ahora mismo te estoy tocando – dijo él posando la mano en su mejilla.  
- .Sabes que no me refiero a eso…  
- ¿Entonces? – dijo él divertido casi aguantándose la risa.  
- ¡Shikamaru! – exclamó ella lo más bajo que pudo – Si vas a seguir metiéndote conmigo mejor te vas a tu habitación.  
- Vamos vamos, no te enfades. Sólo quería picarte un poquito – dijo él más serio – sabes que nunca haría algo que no quisieras. Aunque normalmente lo quieres…  
- Shika…  
- ¡Vale, vale jajaja! Está bien… buenas noches Temari. Te quiero.  
- Buenas noches Shikamaru, yo también te quiero.

Un par de días pasaron y Shikamaru, mientras pasaba sus días en Suna, colaboraba con el Kazekage en lo que podía ya que, no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados todo el tiempo. No porque él quisiera en realidad, sino porque si Tsunade se enteraba de que se había tomado la misión como unas vacaciones a tiempo completo probablemente después le inundaría de trabajo. Aunque en verdad él prefería mil veces irse a mirar las nubes, como no.

Sin embargo, ese lugar no era como Konoha. Los días eran calurosos y las noches frías como el ártico. Bueno, las noches dejaron de serlo desde que se escapaba para dormir con su amada pero, eso de los días calurosos no se lo quitaba nadie.

¿Cómo podían vivir ahí tan tranquilamente? Apenas se iba acostumbrando a no tener los prados y bosques que rodeaban su villa, pero lo que no podía aguantar era ese calor infernal.

Afortunadamente su atuendo shinobi incluía sandalias. Actualmente no llevaba ni chaleco. Sólo vestía una camiseta sin mangas añil que hacía juego con su pantalón y que había adquirido en un establecimiento de Suna al ver que no podía con tanto agobio.

La camiseta era bastante ceñida, y marcaba sus abdominales bien formados. Además, como no tenía mangas, dejaba descubiertos sus bíceps y tríceps y oh… Las chicas de Sunagakure se deleitaban a su paso, a su suave paso. Su andar era como un vals y ellas querían ser las invitadas al baile. Aquel príncipe azul recién llegado a la aldea de la Arena era todo un pasatiempo y la noticia del momento. Sus ojos negros, penetrantes y una mirada despreocupada. Su cabello negro como el azabache. Y su fama de tener un IQ de más de 200 le había puesto en el ranking de los hombres más deseados de la última década.

Tras unos días caminando con él por la villa, la rubia embajadora comenzó a fijarse en eso y la verdad es que no le gustaba. Por primera vez quiso demostrar que era suyo, sólo suyo. Y así fue como de manera inesperada, a plena luz del día, Temari cogió su rostro entre las dos manos y le besó. Shikamaru no entendía qué le había pasado, ni por qué de pronto no le importaba mostrarse en actitud cariñosa delante de toda la villa. Sin embargo no le dio mucha importancia y respondió su beso apretándola contra él, aumentando aun más la temperatura, si eso era posible.

Aquel día tenía una necesidad irrefrenable. Malditas hormonas capaces de convertir al ser más racional en una mera marioneta. Shikamaru y Temari terminaron su trabajo diario y, como era habitual, se dirigieron a casa.

Durante esos días Kankurō había tenido que ausentarse por una misión así que, la joven pareja había estado compensando el trabajo que le correspondía al moreno para no dejárselo todo a Gaara.

Al llegar, Shikamaru se sentó cerca de una ventana para poder mirar el cielo. Aún no era muy tarde y todavía podía apreciar las nubes. De paso se refrescaba con la brisa nocturna que estaba a la espera para envolver el ambiente. Temari por su parte fue a cambiarse para ponerse más cómoda. Pensó que lo mejor sería ponerse algo ligero, pero lo cierto era que había pasado el día de un lado para otro y se sentía toda sudada. Así fue como finalmente acabó decidiendo darse una ducha fresca para bajar la temperatura.

El joven pensativo aguardaba en el salón a que saliera su amada pero entonces escuchó el agua. _"Puede que esté lavándose las manos"_ pensó. Muy pronto se dio cuenta de su error pues la joven había decidido abrir el grifo de la ducha para refrescar su cuerpo entero.

_ENTERO._

Shikamaru sintió un escalofrío. Quizás estaba tentando a la suerte al ir tan desabrigado cuando a esas horas ya comenzaba a bajar la temperatura. La Tierra gira entorno al Sol y sobre si misma, trayendo consigo la anhelada noche. Sea como sea, una vez más vio su error. El escalofrío le indicaba todo lo contrario. Ese cosquilleo en la espalda le hizo notar que en realidad su temperatura había aumentado más y que sus hematíes habían decidido emprender una carrera a ver quién llegaba antes a aquel lugar prohibido.

- _"No lo pienses. Si lo piensas luego no tendrás forma de calmarte_" – pensó intentando caminar por la casa para distraerse.

Y una vez más, un joven quiso maldecir a sus hormonas y a sus traicioneros pies que le habían llevado justo delante de la puerta del baño donde se encontraba la chica. Ya no era él el que, guiado por sus impulsos más animales, se había acercado como un puma sigiloso. Como un águila que acechaba a un conejo desde lo alto. En definitiva, como el bucle estabilizador de sistemas conocido como D-P (Depredador-Presa).

Que se jodan los filósofos, el hombre no es un ser tan racional después de todo. Tanto tiempo de discusiones entre racionalistas y empiristas para que todo se reduzca a las funciones vitales que definen la vida: nutrición, relación y reproducción.

- _"No… tengo que irme de aquí antes de que salga"_

Por fortuna o por desgracia, a veces en la vida suceden cosas que parecen ya escritas.

- ¿Shikamaru? – llamó la chica desde adentro.

Arterias y venas: era suficiente con un órgano que bombeara la sangre. No había necesidad de tener pulso propio.

- ¿Sí? ¿Quieres algo? – preguntó Shikamaru aun apoyando su pabellón auditivo en la puerta. Poros dilatados, manos sudorosas. Vaho en la puerta y la marca de dos manos.

Primer ruido cardíaco.

- Se me ha olvidado coger la toalla de la cama. ¿Podrías pasármela por favor?

Segundo ruido cardíaco.

- Claro ahora te la doy – respondió él girando el pomo y abriendo un poco la puerta dejando una rendija por la cual metió su brazo con la toalla en la mano.

- Shikamaru, ¿puedes entrar? Es que aun estoy en la ducha y no quiero mojar todo el suelo.

La acumulación de eritrocitos en alguna región del organismo casi siempre está relacionada con un pecado capital.

El chirriar de la puerta no podía compararse con el ruido de su medio interno. Empujó la puerta y cerró –inconscientemente- cuando estuvo adentro. Detrás de una cortina translúcida pudo divisar el cuerpo de su chica que esperaba la toalla.

- Gracias Shikamaru – dijo cuando él le pasó la toalla.

Las gotas de agua se deslizaban por su cuello como si quisieran darle envidia. Como si dijeran "mira lo que yo hago y tú no". Envidia de esas gotas. Envidia de esa toalla que la envolvía. Demasiada humedad. Su mente estaba al borde del colapso. Es por eso que quizás se había quedado completamente pasmado como un idiota contemplándola.

Ella salió de la ducha y se calzó las sandalias de estar por casa. Pasó por su lado aun secándose el cuerpo cuando se percató de que el joven seguía inmóvil. Temari también se quedó parada y ahora se encontraban de espaldas. Entonces ella se giró para ver que le pasaba aunque era estúpido querer averiguarlo, se sentía en el ambiente.

- ¿Shikamaru? – dijo colocándole una mano en el hombro y viendo como él se giraba hacia ella.

Era casi palpable.

- No… - alcanzó a decir él cuando sintió los labios de la joven apresar los suyos.

Consciente de ello, dejó caer la toalla al suelo. Temari lo necesitaba.

Shikamaru la apretó contra él. Ella pudo sentir su cuerpo arder.

- ¿Llevas varios días diciéndome que no podemos y ahora quieres? – le dijo Shikamaru al oído cuando pudo separar su boca.  
- Ahora no hay nadie…  
- Sí, pero pueden volver.  
- Tardarán un buen rato… - insistía ella – por favor… Shikamaru, me encantaría volver a estar contigo…  
- Mmm… - él parecía un gato ronroneando rozando su mejilla con la de la chica – no estoy seguro…

Temari estaba desesperándose. Sí, es cierto. Parecía que estuviera en celo, ¿y qué? Ella también tenía sus necesidades. Y el hecho de que se hubiera convertido en el _sex symbol_ de la temporada le había molestado aún más. Casi todas las féminas de Suna se habían pasado los días devorándole con la mirada… ¡Ella también tenía su derecho!

- ¡Oh por Dios, Shikamaru! – exclamó Temari - ¡Que tenga que rogarte tu novia que quiere hacer el amor…! ¿Es que acaso te han cambiado los gustos? ¿Ya no te gustan las mujeres?  
- ¿Qué…? – dijo él bastante molesto - ¿Qué dices Temari? ¿Crees que esto es porque no me gustan las mujeres?

Él había apretado su cuerpo desnudo aún más para que notara el bulto en sus pantalones. Temari sonrió satisfecha por todo lo que provocaba en el joven.  
Ella bajó la mano hacia ese bulto que amenazaba con romper el pantalón y el chico gimió.

- … espera que coja algunos…  
- Déjalo, es ahora o nunca – dijo ella.

Y pudo sentir la sangre recorrer todas sus venas como el fuego. Hacía mucho rato que había dejado de lado su parte racional. Sus neuronas secuestradas por la vil testosterona le conducían hacia un catastrófico final. Le acababan de robar sin opción de razonar.

Hasta ahora había intentado no mirarla directamente pero ya era imposible. Las manos de la chica viajaron por su torso quitándole la camiseta y acariciando su pecho. Él comenzó a devorarla comenzando por sus labios y acabando por sus labios. No precisamente los mismos. Temari juraba que se desmayaría ahí mismo. De pie en mitad del baño con las piernas un poco separadas.

Shikamaru se quitó el pantalón y las sandalias. Todo sobraba en ese momento. Y pasando sus brazos por debajo de las piernas de la rubia mientras que ella le rodeaba con los brazos por el cuello. Volvieron a besarse hasta que chocaron contra la puerta del baño.

- Estoy incitando a un menor a que me haga el amor – dijo ella entre gemidos esbozando una sonrisa pícara – me siento mala.  
- Ya me queda poco para la mayoría de edad – afirmó él – además, tu tienes diecinueve años, tampoco eres tan mayor.  
- Calla y sigue… - finalizó ella.

Shikamaru se adentró en terrenos peligrosos. Terrenos oscuros pero placenteros. Ella gimió muy fuerte en parte por placer y en parte por dolor. No se había acostumbrado del todo a mantener relaciones sexuales. Poco le importaba, la necesidad que sentía compensaba cualquier dolor que pudiera sentir.

Él había olvidado por completo el significado de suavidad pero ella no se lo quiso recordar. El calor que emanaban sus cuerpos ayudaba a soportar la bajada de temperatura. La rubia tenía los ojos entrecerrados disfrutando del contacto con su chico. Él enterraba la nariz entre sus cabellos buscando ese aroma que tanto le hacía perder la cabeza… ¿Cabeza? _¿Qué cabeza?_  
El sudor de sus manos hacía que las piernas de la chica se resbalaran y tenía que hacer más fuerza en los brazos para mantenerla en alto. Tenía los músculos muy marcados. Hasta que llegó un momento en el que no aguantó más y paró.

- ¿Qué pasa? – dijo ella pero él no respondió. Sólo la dejó de pie y cogiéndola de la mano salió del baño para después acostarla en la cama.

Ella pensó que si se acostaban en la cama podían pillarlos antes. Aunque lo cierto era que en ese momento no pensaba con claridad y sólo rezó para que no llegaran en ese momento.

Cuando la vio allí tumbada esperándole otra vez completamente receptiva sintió aún más ansia. Agarró uno de sus pechos y comenzó a chupar el pezón. Ella jadeaba expectante porque quería que continuara con su trabajo allí abajo. Así que con una mano cogió su miembro y se lo puso allí donde lo quería. Él entendió al instante y volvió a penetrarla rápidamente. Entonces, una parte de su mente le recordó que no estaban usando protección y que podía ser arriesgado continuar así. Quería, de verdad, poder parar y decírselo pero lamentablemente la opción _"parar"_ no estaba entre sus funciones vitales.

Y de alguna forma, como si quisieran arruinarles el momento, se oyó una voz desde el salón. Una voz masculina y gruesa. Había llegado uno de sus hermanos, ¿pero quién?

¿Quién sería el que llevaría acabo su asesinato? Cortándole la cabeza y destrozándole en pedacitos para después echárselo a los animales para comer. O quizás un Sabaku Kyuu*.

No tenía ni idea de cuál método podía ser más rápido y efectivo. O lento y doloroso. Pero si sabía que castigo tendría por proporcionarle horas de placer a la princesa de Suna.

Pobre plebeyo.

* * *

*** Sabaku Kyuu: Funeral del desierto. Es la técnica de Gaara que consiste en rodear al enemigo con arena y comprimirla tan fuerte que hace estallar el cuerpo.  
**

**Pobre Shikamaru, me compadezco.**

**Dejo claro que no patrocino la pedofilia. Es un amor adolescente el que tienen estos dos.**

**Capítulo especial después de mucho tiempo sin actualizar.**

**Me he pasado tantos días estudiando y me queda tanto que he metido cosas de las que estudio en medio del fic, a ver si practico jajajajaja!**

**Espero que os haya gustado. ¿Dejadme saber que os ha parecido sí?**

**Gaby**


	10. Peligro ¿de muerte?

**Por fin, tras muchos días de pasarlo mal y de trasnochar. Después de tantos días de exámenes y trabajos… ¡sólo me queda una semana!**

**Aún así, en realidad no debería estar escribiendo con cinco exámenes la semana que viene pero es que sinceramente, estoy muy cansada. Y además tengo una buena noticia, y es que por fin he decidido que desenlace tendrá el fic.**

**Sí, lo cierto es que al principio tenía uno pero según iba avanzando me parecía que necesitaba algo con más cuerpo, no sé si me entendéis.**

**Por eso, tengo que avisar que A PARTIR DE AHORA PUEDE CONTENER SPOILERS DEL MANGA.**

**Así que los que no lo sigan o vayan atrasados, ándense con cuidadín. Que quién avisa no es traidor.**

**Recuerden que cuando empecé este fic mi intención era seguir un poco la historia original con la variante ShikaTema de mi imaginación, por eso digo lo de los spoilers.**

**- He visto que durante estos días que he estado sin actualizar más gente que lee este fic se ha animado a comentar… ¡muy bien! Pero hay que intentar hacerlo por lo menos la mayoría de veces que uno se termina de leer un capítulo porque eso anima al escritor, en este caso a mi persona. -**

**¡De todos modos, gracias por leer y comentar!**

**Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la serie Naruto & Naruto Shippuden © Masashi Kishimoto**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 10. Peligro… ¿de muerte?**

- ¡Ahhhh Shika! – gritó Temari convulsa.

- Repite eso – dijo Shikamaru mientras intentaba acabar su tarea.

- ¡Más Shika…!

…

- ¡Temari! – se escuchó desde el salón

Los dos pararon en seco. Llegó un momento en el que no se sabía si el sudor que resbalaba era por la actividad o por los nervios.

¡Oh, no! Se suponía que estaba de misión… esto es tuyo – dijo ella pasándole los calzoncillos – métete en el baño, yo le distraeré…

Estoy muerto…

Aquella voz se escuchaba peligrosamente cerca, cada vez más próxima a la habitación de la rubia.

- Teeeeemari…

- No sé que hubiera sido peor, si Kankurō o Gaara.

* * *

- Shikaku – dijo su mujer  
- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó él.  
- ¿No crees que Shikamaru está tardando demasiado? – dijo Yoshino – Cuando vuelva se llevara una buena riña por parte de Tsunade.  
- Déjalo estar mujer… aunque la verdad es que no me preocupa que esté tardando, sino que eso seguramente quiere decir que no la ha dejado o no sabe cómo hacerlo.  
- ¿No te gusta Temari-chan?  
- No es que no me guste, pero ella es mayor y Shikamaru aún no puede proporcionarle lo que ella necesita.  
- No estoy muy segura de eso…  
- No me refiero a eso…

Incómodo silencio. El hombre se aclara la garganta.

- ¿Entonces?  
- Pues que ella roza los veinte y en un par de años querrá formar una familia. Él apenas tendría unos dieciocho. Es joven, tiene mucho que vivir. No es que dude de sus capacidades, si él quiere lo hará. Pero es que no quiero que haga algo de lo que pueda arrepentirse después – sentenció Shikaku.  
- Tú lo has dicho, si él quiere lo hará. No es necesario que sufra, no creo que vaya a hacer algo que le cause sufrimiento o arrepentimiento alguno. Sabes que es muy maduro.

Los dos se miraron pensativos. Ella se sentó recostando la cabeza en su pecho.

- Les irá bien – dijo ella.  
- Eso espero, es una buena chica para él – dijo Shikaku – aunque he oído que es bastante mandona y dominante, me recuerda a nos…  
- ¿¡Qué has dicho! – dijo Yoshino reclinándose bruscamente.  
- ¡Nada, nada!

* * *

- ¡Temari! – se escuchó gritar a Kankurō - ¡Temari! ¿¡Qué te pasa!

Todo estaba tirado por el suelo. Las sábanas, la ropa, los zapatos…

- Ni se te ocurra salir por esta puerta Shikamaru, tendrás que salir por la ventana… - dijo cerca de la puerta de su baño – intentaré distraerle, finge que llegas de la calle.  
- Esto sí que es problemático – decía el chico adentro mientras se vestía.

Y entonces… alguien abrió la puerta.

- ¡Temari contesta! – gritó Kankurō que se quedó con los ojos desorbitados al verla desnuda con una sábana tapando su cuerpo.

- ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhggggggg! ¡IDIOTA! ¿NO SABES LLAMAR ANTES DE ENTRAR?  
- ¡Qué dices! ¡Escuché como gritabas! ¡Creía que te estaba pasando algo malo! – argumentó su hermano – Pero… ¿Por qué diantres estás desnuda? ¿Y la ropa por el… suelo?  
- Eh… ¿esto? Eh… es sólo que, estaba descansando un poco… - dijo bastante nerviosa y colorada.  
- Espera, tú me estás ocultando algo… ¿acaso...? – Kankurō se puso a dar vueltas por la habitación como si olfateara algo y ella aprovechó para ponerse algo de ropa.

Entonces el moreno paró. Y se giró hacia ella.

- Te… ma… ri… - dijo un poco nervioso - ¿te… estabas to… tocando?  
- ¡PERO QUÉ ESTUPIDECES DICES! – ella había cogido su abanico recostado en la pared al lado de la cama y consiguió que su hermano se precipitara por la ventana.  
- ¡Estás loca! – se escuchó mientras el joven marionetista invocaba una de sus marionetas para salvarse el pellejo.

Temari se quedó mirando desde la ventana como se alejaba la silueta de su hermano.

- Uff, lo peor serán los buitres cuando el cuerpo esté en descomposición… - dijo Temari sarcásticamente – ¿Dónde estará Shikamaru? Joder, me he cargado la ventana…

...

- ¡AAAAAAHHHHHHG!

Un gran golpe retumbó en toda la calle. Kankurō, por supuesto, no había muerto. De hecho no tenía ningún rasguño. Pero su marioneta había quedado completamente destrozada al recibir el impacto del cuerpo de su creador.

Kankurō se levantó de los escombros a los que había quedado reducida y su cara se descompuso.

- ¡Ey! – pudo escuchar un joven apuesto y con coleta que se acercaba hacia donde minutos antes se había producido el incidente.  
El marionetista se hallaba arrodillado al lado de su títere contemplando el desastre.

- ¡Oe, Kankurō! – se acercó el joven Nara como si no hubiera pasado absolutamente nada en la residencia de los Sabaku No - ¿Qué demonios…? ¿Qué ha pasado?  
- ¡La muy animal de Temari me ha lanzado por la ventana con una ráfaga de su abanico y me he caído por la ventana! ¡Mi única salvación ha sido la marioneta como amortiguador! Pero ahora…  
- ¿Temari ha hecho eso? – fingía Shikamaru a las mil maravillas - ¡Oh, por Dios! ¡No cambia nunca!  
- Tendré que reconstruirla prácticamente desde cero… - sollozaba Kankurō.  
- Vamos, te ayudaré a llevarla a casa para que puedas recontruirla – sugirió el Nara.  
- Gra- gracias… - dijo Kankurō recogiendo piezas al igual que el otro.

Temari daba vueltas por la habitación recogiéndolo todo y eliminando posibles rastros del crimen.

- Tendré que llamar para que la arreglen – se recordó a sí misma – el estúpido de Kankurō ha estado a punto de pillarnos… ¡Aunque no sé que es más vergonzoso! Si nos hubiera pillado en el asunto, o que se haya imaginado lo que se ha imaginado…

…

- ¡Es una bruta! ¡Ahora se va a enterar! – decía Kankurō mientras subían por las escaleras.  
- Tranquilízate, ella no lo hubiera hecho si no supiera que te salvarías de alguna forma. Hay que ser un poco pacíficos en esta vida – Shikamaru intentaba calmar los ánimos.  
- ¡Ya podría aprender ella de ti! Tan gentil y tan cordial… en fin, entremos.

Temari vio como entraban los dos jóvenes.

- ¡Temari! – le gritó Kankurō  
- Ni me hables – dijo ella cortante  
- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan fría? ¡Has estado a punto de matarme!  
- Mala hierba nunca muere, imbécil… eso para que aprendas a no inventarte estupideces.  
- Mira, ¡prefiero no escucharte! – dijo Kankurō mientras se alejaba hacia su habitación con las piezas.

Shikamaru y Temari se quedaron a solas en el salón. Ella levantó la miraba para buscar en sus ojos una respuesta.

- Casi… - fue lo único que articuló el joven.  
- ¿Casi? – dijo ella - mejor voy a preparar la cena…  
- Espera – Shikamaru fue detrás de ella hacia la cocina - ¿Por qué lo dices como indignada? ¿Cómo si fuera culpa mía?  
- … no sé es que, realmente no pensé que esto fuera a ocurrir.  
- Yo te lo advertí.  
- Pero yo te dije que no debíamos hacerlo en la cama.  
- ¿Qué? ¿Qué me lo dijiste? – preguntó él – espera, como mucho lo habrás pensado cuando salimos del baño, pero a mi no me comunicaste _nada_.  
- … - ella no decía nada mientras sacaba los ingredientes.  
- De hecho, yo sólo vi que querías más y más… - susurró él en su oreja, lo que le causó un tremendo cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo que fue a parar los lugares más prohibidos.  
- No hables más… puede escucharnos – insistió ella.  
- Bueno…

Pasado un rato, la joven pareja tenía lista la cena y mandaron a llamar al Kazekage para que se reuniera con ellos a cenar.

- No sabía que habías vuelto Kankurō – inquirió Gaara.  
- Tuve algunos problemas, por eso no pude ir a reportarme – dijo su hermano.  
- ¿Qué clase de problemas son tan importantes como para abandonar tu deber?  
- Prefiero no entrar en detalles, hermanito.

Menos mal que Gaara ya no tenía al Ichibi en su interior. Todo eso le facilitaba el tener que aguantar las tediosas conversaciones que de vez en cuando tenía que entablar con sus hermanos. ¿De vez en cuando? No. Siempre.

- Hoy te quedarás conmigo en la oficina ayudándome con el trabajo que no has hecho en estos días... – ordenó el pelirrojo.  
- ¡Pero!  
- No hay peros, Shikamaru y Temari han trabajado mucho mientras no estabas. Todo por una supuesta misión en la que lo único que te interesaba era recolectar madera especial para tus marionetas. En parte te tienes merecido lo que te ha pasado hoy.  
- ¿Qué? Entonces, ¿lo sabías? – chilló Kankurō.  
- Soy el Kazekage, lo sé todo sobre mi aldea. Además, estuve tentado de salvarte con la arena de la calabaza pero es que en verdad me estaba divirtiendo de escuchar vuestra conversación.  
- ¿Quéeeeeeeeeeeeee? – Kankurō no se lo terminaba de creer - ¡ESTÁIS TODOS EN MI CONTRA!  
- Sólo espero que la próxima vez no arméis tanto escándalo, no hace falta que la aldea entera sepa las cosas que pasan en nuestra familia.

Los hermanos dejaron de discutir. Era realmente entrañable cuando Gaara demostraba que ahora sí se sentía como en familia. Después de todo era su familia, sólo que tuvieron que pasar muchos años hasta que pudo sentirse como una persona normal.

Aunque no dijeron nada, la comisura de sus bocas se torció ligeramente, disimulando una sonrisa.

- Gracias por la cena Temari – dijo el Kazekage – vamos Kankurō.

- Joder… - refunfuñaba Kankurō mientras se iban.

Entonces, se quedaron solos. _OTRA VEZ_.

- Esto puede ser malo… - dijo Shikamaru por lo bajini.

- ¿Qué dices? – preguntó ella mientras recogían la mesa.  
- ¡Na- nada!

Fueron a la cocina y dejaron todo limpio. Sin embargo el chico la evitaba un poco.

- ¿Tienes miedo desde que tiré a Kankurō por la ventana? – preguntó  
- No… bueno, a ti siempre hay que tenerte respeto. – dijo el joven – ey, ¡pero no me mires así! Después de la manera en la que me sedujiste esta tarde tengo verdadero pánico.  
- ¿Pánico? ¿De qué?  
- De no poder controlarme.

Y el joven apresó los labios de la chica reclamando lo que le pertenecía.

- No, Shika… ya has visto lo que ha pasado hoy.  
- Me da igual todo, me debes varias ya – dijo Shikamaru – Además, no me dejaste acabar.  
- Mmmm – ella no pudo seguir hablando por razones obvias.

Y así fueron casi reptando hasta la habitación mientras las manos descubrían un octavo pecado capital.

- Esta vez lo haremos bien… - dijo ella que no estaba tan enloquecida como por la tarde.  
- Tienes razón – Shikamaru se levantó de la cama y se agenció unos cuantos de los que ya sabemos.

- Date prisa Shikamaru… tengo frío aquí tan sola _y desnuda_ – pensó Temari.  
- Si no hubieras roto la ventana no estarías así – dijo él haciéndole sufrir un poco.  
- Me puse nerviosa, no sabía cómo podía reaccionar si se enteraba – Temari se tapó un poco más con la sábana – además, ¿vas a venir o no? ¡No tenemos toda la noche!  
- Te equivocas, creo que Gaara sabe más de lo que piensas – Shikamaru se metió entre las cobijas a su lado ciñéndola contra él.  
- Puede ser… - trataba de razonar sobre lo que le acababa de decir pero los labios de su chico ya estaban volviéndola completamente loca. Depositando suaves caricias que eran una mezcla entre besos y mordiscos.

Trazando todo su ser con la lengua. Seguro que si a Shikamaru le preguntaban dónde tenía alguna peca o lunar, lo sabría perfectamente. Y con seguridad, había memorizado las coordenadas de esos lugares, así como aquellos que más estimulaban la producción de gemidos y espasmos. Y eso sin llegar al coito.

Hasta que se cansó de tanta pasividad y lo dejó debajo de ella. Con un suave murmullo casi felino, el joven demostraba la satisfacción que le causaba ver como había conseguido que su chica perdiera la poca cordura que le quedaba en momentos como ese.

Su amazona había despertado, y ya no había nadie que la detuviera.

Disfrutarían sin interrupciones.

El sol hizo su aparición matutina. La pareja de enamorados no se despertó pero tampoco alguno de los hermanos Sabaku No se atrevió a entrar en aquel remanso de paz.

- Tú… ¿tú sabías que ellos dos se acostaban? – preguntó Kankurō cuando estaba desayunando con Gaara.  
- Sí, lo sabía – afirmó Gaara – bueno, en realidad en todo este tiempo él había respetado su decisión de no hacerlo, pero se ve que Temari no aguantó mucho más.  
- ¿Cómo sabes todo eso?  
- Aún duermo poco sabes. Es difícil acostumbrarse – dijo el pelirrojo – sabía que él se colaba en su habitación por las noches, pero como se limitaba a dormir con ella no había dicho nada.  
- Me parece que has sido muy indulgente. ¡Has entregado a nuestra hermana en bandeja de plata!  
- Te equivocas, creo que ella ya _se había entregado_ en bandeja de plata antes. Probablemente cuando estuvo en Konoha.  
- Sabes muchas cosas… me das miedo.  
- Y más que te voy a dar cómo no compenses todo el trabajo que dejaste pendiente.  
- ¡No!

Entrada ya la mañana. La joven pareja comenzó a despertarse. Primero ella como es evidente la cual, pegó un salto desde la cama al ver que se había quedado dormida.

- _"Gaara me matará…" –_ pensó Temari.

…

- Oe… no estarás pensando en dejarme aquí tirado, ¿verdad?  
- No, lo cierto es que ya te iba a despertar.

Y con la luz que se filtraba a través de la cortina, adivinaba la silueta de su cuerpo danzante que al parecer buscaba alguna especie de atuendo que le privara de su paisaje.

- Temari… tengo algo que decirte.  
- ¿Qué pasa?  
- _Debo_ irme.

… se quedaron callados, mirándose con tristeza contenida.

- ¿Irte? ¿A Konoha?  
- Sí, me he quedado mucho más tiempo del que me habían permitido.

A ella no le gustaban las despedidas, hacían que se pusiera sentimentalista y siempre le gustó mantener su pseudo-fachada de mujer dura.

- ¿Volveré a verte? – fue lo único que pudo articular, pues las lágrimas amenazaban con precipitarse por sus mejillas.  
- Claro que sí, siempre que quieras.

- Te tomaré la palabra – dijo ella fingiendo una leve sonrisa a la vez que levantaba la mirada para dejarse invadir por los ojos negros de su chico. Shikamaru se había levantado y se encontraba delante de ella. La cogió por una mano y la obligó a quedarse contra su pecho. Rodeándola con los brazos, eso que llaman _abrazo_.

- Vale vale, demasiado – dijo ella fingiendo _de nuevo_, que era suficiente.  
- Me vestiré y partiré en una hora.  
- De acuerdo, arréglate mientras te preparo el desayuno.

Y salió de la habitación para que su novio estuviera a punto para emprender el duro viaje que le quedaba por delante.

Pasado un buen rato, estuvo listo. Y decidió que lo mejor era despedirse de sus hermanos, por si acaso llegaban a aceptarle para su hermana.

- Nos ha alegrado tenerte por aquí, vuelve cuando quieras Nara – dijo el Kazekage mirando a Kankurō para que le dijera alguna cosa.

Kankurō que aun estaba pensando en lo que habían hablado aquella mañana, no quería dar su brazo a torcer. Pero lo cierto es que aquel chico le caía bien.

- Nos vemos pronto Shikamaru – se despidió Kankurō con un apretón de manos.

Y entonces giró la cabeza hacia donde estaba ella. Allí, en la puerta de Suna, los hermanos Sabaku No estaban despidiendo al que estaba recién incorporado, por así decirlo, a la familia.

- Temari.  
- Me ha encantado que _me_, digo, _nos_ visitaras Nara. Vuelve pronto. – dijo ella haciendo como que no tenían relación alguna aunque le dedicó una sonrisa cómplice.  
- Claro, señora embajadora – dijo Shikamaru guiñándole el ojo y emprendió su camino a pie mientras decía adiós con la mano.

…..

Los hermanos volvieron dentro de la aldea. Temari intentaba mantenerse firme aunque seguramente le duraría un rato, porque a la noche sentiría el vacío en su cama. Ese vacío que hacía varias noches había olvidado.

- No hacía falta que fingieras Temari – dijo Kankurō – ya sabemos que estás con Shikamaru.

Ella se giró, pues iba adelantada al paso que llevaban sus hermanos. Miró a Kankurō y después a Gaara quién asintió. Inmediatamente una sonrisa de esperanza se dibujo en sus labios. Sin palabras, eso fue suficiente.

¿Cuánto quedaba para _la felicidad_?

* * *

**Este fic se está convirtiendo en una tragicomedia. XD**

**Espero que os haya gustado, he intentado esforzarme para complacer a mis lectores! :)  
**

**Nos vemos pronto, ya saben que SIEMPRE RESPONDO LOS REVIEWS.**

**¡Así que comenten!**

**Próximo capítulo: 4 de Marzo (pero comenten XD que me llena de satisfacción!)**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**Gaby**


End file.
